Together Forever
by B-RScherbatskyStinson
Summary: "We, ah... We got married.""WHAT!" Barney & Robin decide to elope unexpectedly in (Season 5) post breakup after along conversation that gets them both to realize and understand the issues they never got to solve before and after breaking up.
1. We Eloped

A/N: I came up with a story, I had been trying to come up with another long story but couldn't think of anything but I finally came up with this story because this is how things IMO should have gone in season 5 when B/R broke so quickly.

Story: Barney and Robin decide to elope after a conversation they have makes them realize and understand their problems occurring in their relationship before they quickly broke up.

* * *

"We, ah... We got married." The happy newly wedded couple excitedly says surprising their expecting friends at their traditional get-together at their favorite bar.

The couple shows off their new sparkling wedding bands on their left hands.

"WHAT?!" Lily shouted. She thought that they were broken up but obviously they aren't.

"Yeah, we eloped and went to Vegas over the weekend. We didn't want to tell anyone so we left without telling you." Barney says still holding his wife's hand.

"I-I-Wow, I can't believe it. I thought you two broke up?" Lily's shocked, she never thought that this was going to happen so out of the blue like this.

"We, yeah about that..." Robin starts explaining as she and Barney sit down in their booth, smiling ever so brightly. They hadn't stopped smiling in 36 hours, their smiles still plastered across their ever beaming faces. They look at each other for a moment then back at their friends.

"We were broken up..." Robin sighs sadly then continues.

"We realized, after a long conversation both over the phone and at his place that we gave up too soon. We realized that we, really do love each other and that giving up so quickly after only six months of being together was a rash decision. So, I went over to his place to pick up some things I left at his after we did breakup and started talking. Really talking, letting everything that we kept inside for months come out, in the open and what we came to understand is that we are those type of people who don't like telling everything to everyone and we are too single minded to let other people in. The problems we had, we realized that those problems could have been solved in a good conversation." Robin looks over at Barney who nods in approval and she smiles at him and continues.

"So, we sat down and had the talk we had been putting off since getting together. We discussed everything, all of our issues, everything we kept from one another came out and by the end we realized we were being stupid and gave up too soon. We decided to commit to each other, after so long being so confused and unsure of things we realized we needed to start putting each other first before anything else, if we want this relationship to work. We still loved each other and were engaged before we broke up, so we decided to try and make this commitment to each other because we missed each other." Robin was almost in tears but with Barney holding her leg steady underneath the table her nervousness slowly stopped as well as her shaking leg. Barney's touch reassuring her that he's there is she starts to have an emotional breakdown.

"But, that doesn't solve the answer to my question." Lily's a little annoyed but still fascinated by her friends story.

Barney and Robin look at Lily giving her a look, not knowing what her question was. They were so giddy, excited to just be married and tell their friends that they didn't hear Lily's next question as Robin explained why her friends suddenly got married after breaking up only a week earlier.

"What question was it?" Barney asked, he was so in awe watching Robin talk that he didn't even know Lily asked another question.

"Why did you decide to get married instead of just working things out and getting back together?" Lily's happy for her friends, truly is but something doesn't fit in this conversation. Barney and Robin's explanation about deciding to make this huge commitment to each other seems odd for two people who are so anti commitment and is scared of it.

"Well, remember when you locked us in a room a few months ago? We had decided to give this relationship a real try." Lily nods, remembering pestering her friends to sit and talk about their relationship and what they mean to each other. They ended up going to brunch that day and talked about their relationship but most of the things back then that weren't talked about is why their relationship started to crumble and that ended with them ending their relationship too soon and too quickly after only a few months of dating.

"We also remembered that day, we realized that you were right Lil. Having the talk, no matter how difficult it may be actually made sense to us again. So, when we sat down at Barney's apartment we really talked, and all of our problems, frustrations, fighting about not relevant things, not seeing eye-to-eye on anything and trying to one-up each other didn't solve anything. We are so in that mind set that we can't talk to each other without shutting each other out and shutting down our minds. We also realized that we still loved each other and wanted to be together. We learned through our conversation that there is so much love between us and by just giving up so quickly the way we did wasn't a good decision, it was a solution but not a very thought out solution.

"So, I asked her to marry me. For real, we didn't want to make a big deal about it so we didn't tell anyone and just eloped because we knew that you weren't going to take this idea of ours well. We went to Vegas and spent the weekend getting married and just spending time together before coming home." Barney finishes for Robin clearly still trying to hold back her tears from falling from her eyes.

"Oh, wow... I can't believe it but I'm really happy for you guys." Lily's happy but the guys were just sitting there in silence trying to comprehend what just happened.

"We're super happy too, thank you Lily I knew you would be supportive of us." Robin and Lily get up from the booth to give each other a hug. "Congrats, I really am happy for you." She then whispers "I knew you two would work things out." In Robin's ear which made Robin smile and say thank you.

They broke their hug and then it was Barney's turn in which Lily wanted to have a private conversation with Barney about this whole marrying Robin thing. She's happy for Robin but knows that Barney isn't this committed type guy, she really needs to know more of his opinions on this sudden announcement.


	2. We Love Each Other

I'm in a writing mood, anyway the next chapter will be a bit longer so glad you readers like this so far.

* * *

"Alright, Stinson spill it." Lily's not happy about this sudden announcement at all, she needs to know everything, even if she already learned what happened with Barney and Robin she's still confused as to how her friends who were broken up ended up getting married.

"What? We already told you what happened what more do you need to know?" Barney's confused, but he can't seem to get this smile he has plastered on his face to go away. For the first time ever, he's really happy with his decision and making Robin his wife is more than he can ever imagine. He can't understand why Lily has a problem with this decision they made.

"Everything. I get that you love each other, I've never seen you two happier than when you're together but why the sudden decision to get married? It just doesn't seem like you two. You both dislike marriage, why did you make this huge decision without knowing what you're going to get out of it." Lily, needs to know every single detail of this rash decision because this doesn't seem to fit with her two very anti-marriage, anti-commitment friends. "I love you both but this is so weird and frankly a little stupid to just up and go to Vegas to get married after you DID breakup." Barney just rolls his eyes, he thought the only one who would understand would be Lily but apparently she isn't understanding the situation here, they told her everything that happened but she still wants to know why they needed to get married so suddenly.

"Look, Lily we are happy. Why can't you just leave us be?" He just doesn't understand his friends sometimes, Lily has always understood that he's in love with Robin so why can't she see that he and Robin are happy and that making this decision was the biggest and smartest decision they ever made.

"Because, you two are the most unequipped people I've ever met. You are also very stubborn and sometimes quite selfish, what exactly made you want to take that next step, which is a huge commitment step to make." Lily has always been understanding especially when it comes to her friends but she can't begin to grasp why Barney and Robin decided to make this huge but crazy decision.

"We realized we wanted to spend our lives together. What don't you get? I thought you would understand, you are the only person who I thought would understand why we did what we did but apparently you don't." He begins to walk away but Lily grabs his arm to look at her.

He doesn't look at her in the eyes though when he's facing her all his attention is on Robin who is smiling, laughing and eating at the booth.

"We gave up too soon. We realized that we're at a point in our lives where we are ready for more. Ready for that next step, ready for that big commitment we were once afraid of." As Barney's saying this he isn't looking at Lily, he's looking at Robin and only thinking of her and their happiness and that this decision was the best thing they ever made.

"We love each other. We're ready to settle down and be with each other, we talked about everything and we know what went wrong when we were dating before. What don't you get?" Barney's now looking at Lily giving her the eye contact she's been wanting. His voice begins to get softer, more quiet and smiles lightly to himself while looking at Lily.

"She's everything I need, everything I ever wanted, everything I ever hoped for and dreamed about but was too scared to feel anything for anyone." This is the most honest he's ever been in his life and the most happy, he is never going to let this feeling go away because she's the one.

Lily understands now, Barney and Robin both need each other. Lily didn't understand that before, or ever with them because of how they are about commitment and marriage. But, she gets it now and understands why her friends made this decision.

"You really are in love with each other aren't you." She doesn't say this as a question it's just a realization on her part of understanding this whole thing going on right now.

"We are, we just didn't realize how much until we really sat down and talked about everything that caused our sudden breakup before. I love her and she loves me, being with her is the best most amazing decision I ever made and I'm going to do everything I can to keep us happy but most importantly her happy... For the rest of our lives." Barney then gets the drinks that he ordered before and takes them to the booth and sits back next to Robin.

Lily joins them a minute later and Robin begins to tell them the real reason they made this decision they made...

* * *

Next chapter: Flashback, to B/R's conversation followed by their trip to Vegas and their wedding.


	3. We Are Who We Are

**The chapter I had here wasn't the correct chapter, I had been editing my stories but uploaded the wrong chapter 3 for this story. But, I slightly changed how this chapter went but I like this better, it explains how they broke up and why that's the main reason I wrote this story and I never told that part of the story. Anyways, sorry about that mistake but enjoy this it is a lot better than the original ch3.**

* * *

"So, tell us. How did you two get married and why did you get married?" Marshall asks, he had been pretty quiet during this conversation but he's curious to know how Barney and Robin got to the point of deciding to get married after they _were_ broken up.

"Do you want to tell them or should I?" Barney and Robin say in unison. Laughing and smiling together, and very in sync which is something they had done before but now that they're together again and married, they say things at the same time because both know exactly what the other is going to say.

"You, can tell them." Barney says, smiling brightly. He hasn't stopped smiling since they got married, he's still over the moon that he had been so spontaneous in asking her to marry him.

"Okay. So, it all started Friday afternoon…" Robin starts telling the story of how they up and went to Vegas to get married. She's so happy, she can't believe she actually said yes even though they weren't together and had been broken up previously to this situation for a week.

 _It, has been one hell of a week for them both. First, they had both decided that they weren't working as a couple and they had become miserable versions of people they weren't. Everyone, around them had put them on some pedestal, especially their friends and somewhere along the way from the happy carefree, undefined summer to the week that led up to their break up. It was all so confusing, they were both unhappy, sad, and missed each other terribly ever since they broke up that previous Sunday._

 _So, it all started when Robin had gone over to his place to pick up some of the things she left behind after they broke up. When, at the time those things she left behind at his place were some of the things she had brought over and kept in her own draws, cabinets and the closet which also had her robe in it. The purple robe he had bought her one day during the summer, it was in August, before everything had changed for them in the relationship. Before, they defined it. She, saw it in a store and liked it, he had bought it for her on the spot._

 _But, the week she has had since the break up was not a good or happy week. Things, had been going well in the relationship, at least she had thought. But, then they started fighting… a lot about stupid things that weren't interesting or relevant to the reasons they started those fights. In the week since the break up, Robin hasn't been happy. She put on a positive face in front of her friends and the public. But, she was not happy deep inside her… her heart, was breaking. She couldn't sleep or eat and tried to distract herself with things like work and interacting with her friends. But, deep inside her she was in a horrible pain… and so was Barney, but this week had been a horrible one for her. She, tried her best to forget about Barney and the relationship, tried to ignore how she really felt about the break up. In private, in her own time, mostly at night or when people she knows don't see her. She cries herself to sleep, wondering what in the world went wrong in her relationship. They were happy, truly for that time they were together but after sometime, things became too serious too fast in only a few weeks and it caused Barney to become a closed off, aloof boyfriend and someone Robin didn't recognized. So, she became annoyed and mad at him for the way he had been suddenly changing his personality all because he wanted to be this amazing, perfect boyfriend to her._

 _The thing is… she was happy. She was in love and the changes in Barney's personality and how he handled their relationship was slowly making her miserable. And, soon they just stopped talking to each other, like they had done during the summer and when they were friends. The communication stopped and dragged to being something they had trouble with towards the end. During, the week before they broke up, they had slowly started to become people they didn't recognized and slowly they started to lose each other in the process of losing the relationship._

 _So, when she goes over to Barney's to get the things she had forgotten and left there. She didn't expect him to pour his heart out to her, in only a matter of a few minutes. Everything, they were feeling since the breakup came out and before they knew it she was sitting on his bed after reuniting and telling each other how they feel about each other. In, that hour. Barney and Robin, unexpectedly found themselves engaged._

 _He, has had a terrible week. He hasn't been himself lately, ever since the break up with Robin he has been in a lot of pain himself over how things went in the week before the breakup and after. He, hasn't gone out or done what people would think he would do after a breakup. No, he just got up, went to work and tried desperately to stop the pain of being in love with Robin and wanting to tell her things he should have told her before they decided to make that quick, rash decision ending their relationship. They, said they would go back to being friends but somehow they had lost that friendship too and that's part of the reasons why they aren't happy, and had been miserable ever since the breakup._

 _The, truth is… they're in love and when Robin is standing at his door unexpectedly and unannounced. He had wanted to tell her the things he had been wanting to all week but didn't. Instead, he let's her in and let's her get the things she came here to get._

" _Hi, um sorry I came by unannounced. But, I had left some things here after we..." she's sad, it's really hard for her to look him in the eye and not want to cry or yell at him, she wants to say broke up but she doesn't and tries to put on a small but believable smile even though it's a fake smile._

" _Oh course." He says, letting her inside the apartment and shutting the door behind her. He, wanted so badly to just shout it at her, all the things he has been thinking about and wanting to say this whole week. Almost, about to blurt it out when he sees her for the first time in four days._

 _Robin, goes straight to the bedroom to get the things she had left and forgotten to take with her back to her apartment when they broke up. It, was devastatingly hard to look at each other and not want to yell, scream and tell each other that they love each other. Idiots that they are. But, they don't. Instead, they are quiet at first as Robin continues to go through draws and the closet and the bathroom to get the things she had left behind._

" _You, really don't need to take that. You can leave it here if you like, if and when you happen to stay here." He says, for the first time since she came here he's talking to her, trying to break the thick tension in the room._

" _I know, but since we broke up I wanted to take it back to the apartment because I didn't want to think I left it here because I want to keep something behind for you to remember me by." Once, again for the first time in a long time, in possibly two weeks maybe more. They're both smiling, but still sad over the break up and still not telling each other how they really, truly feel about the break up and each other._

 _She, places all the items she had found in the places she left them and placed them on the bed before turning, for the first time to really look at him. This time without wanting to cry._

" _I-um… I." He's having trouble expressing his feelings, what he's been feeling through his words that have been on his mind this week. "I can't let you go yet." He states, it's the best way to start this difficult conversation. One, he never had with anyone and never wanted to. But, with Robin it's different. He believes he can tell her anything, and she would listen no matter how difficult, confusing or hard it might be to say this. He's been slowly dying inside because he's still in love with her, he almost was ready to say this when she was at his door a little while ago._

 _She, looks up at him and her expression changes from a more happier one to a serious one in that second. She, can't believe it. The way he's looking at her right now, is devastating. He looks really serious, but sad and his eyes are showing her how horrible this week has been for him. The pain of the week, and the aftermath of the break up.  
_

" _This week has been hell. I haven't done a damn thing. I've been this sad, depressed, mopey, suited down, staying at home loser because for some reason I had let the most amazing, awesome, beautiful woman I've ever known get away from me, faster than I could save myself from the pain of the loss of losing my best friend." At that moment, everything stopped being playful and started to become serious. She's at a loss, after the week she had she didn't want to come here and start this type of conversation because this was something so hard to discuss… their relationship and breakup. But, she stays quiet as he continues pouring his heart and soul out to her._

" _I've been miserable. I had missed you so much, after the break up I thought we would easily go back to being friends again. But, somehow I seemed to lose that too, along with the woman I love, more than anything in the world. And, I let it all slip away from me causing me more pain than I could possibly deal with." He pauses, sadly looking down at his feet. He was standing and now she was sitting down as he talked, because at any minute she thought she would faint or something. So, she had to sit down to prevent from wanting to pass out from all this emotion that both of them are feeling at the moment._

" _I thought that things weren't as bad as it seemed to be between us. But, it was and I didn't know how to fix the thing I have been wanting for the past year maybe longer. In, fact I know it's longer. Because, I have been in love with you for a long, long time but before the breakup I didn't know what was going on to have you slip away from me. I've, gone over this in my head all week and came up with nothing. I, literally have no idea what went wrong with us but I do know that I tried, the best I could to make you happy. But, somewhere along the way in the past few weeks I didn't. I made you unhappy, and that made me unhappy so what I'm trying to say is… I love you. Robin Scherbatsky. Always will. And, when we broke up I was devastated, still at this moment I'm devastated over how our relationship ended." She's crying, she's not sure when she started crying but she is and this is so hard for her to listen to without breaking down or collapsing, which lucky for her she's sitting down._

 _She, can't believe what she's hearing. Barney, regrets the breakup and has been in just the same amount of pain that she has been in this entire week/four days. Everything, he's saying is so painful, but honest and these are the same things she has been feeling as well. He's not the only one who's devastated over the breakup or the fact that she feels like she has lost him, and their friendship like he just said. And, it's true she feels exactly the same. She not only lost the relationship but she thought she lost her best friend too, when they said they would return to being friends they had meant it at the time, they even believed that they would go back to being the friends they once were before falling in love. But, they didn't and now they feel like they're losing each other the more they kept quiet on their feelings and how they feel about the breakup and each other._

"This is getting pretty good."

"Don't interrupt Lily. Please, continue but yeah this is getting really good."

" _I lost my best friend. But, I realize now that it's not the friendship I need back. It's you… because, I love you and I don't know what really happened between us, but I know I love you. Still, but I don't think you loved me enough to stay with me so maybe that's the reason we started fighting a lot and you slowly stepped away from us, but I… am not happy. I not only lost my best friend I lost the love of my life." As, he finishes it takes Robin a little while to control her emotions because she's like a waterfall right now. She's just as devastated and sad by the breakup but loving him, that was the best and only thing she knew of. She was 100% sure she does love him, but he started to change and that changed her and made her miserable. Losing, Barney. Her Barney, the man she loves is even more sadder than losing the relationship or friendship. She loves him, and needs to tell him that._

" _No, Barney. That isn't true, I love you Barney. That isn't why we broke up, it's not the reason behind us deciding to break up. We, broke up because I was feeling like I was losing you." He's confused, she can tell so she explains more._

" _I felt like I was slowly losing Barney Stinson. The guy, I fell in love with because you wanted to make me happy by being some standard boyfriend. But, you were slowly losing who you are and that devastated me, it made me miserable because I didn't want the guy I love to change who he is. I fell for you for a reason, it wasn't because I wanted or needed the perfect boyfriend, I just needed you to be yourself and you weren't. You, wanted to be a guy who makes me happy but you made me miserable because you were slowly losing yourself while trying too hard to make me stay… and then I didn't." He's understanding this more. The more she explains the more he understands why and how they ended their relationship. And, it's making him think. For the first time in two weeks he's really thinking and trying to figure out what happened with them that split them up but now he knows and it makes him feel a lot better about how they broke up and the reason why their relationship went from a happy one to an unhappy one in just a few weeks after they defined it._

 _And, now he's crying._

"Aw, you two really love each other." Lily says with another interruption. She, didn't realize till now how much Barney and Robin love each other and don't like changing each other. Maybe, them marrying is good for them.

" _Barney Stinson, I love you. More than anything or anyone, and the boyfriend I had fallen in love with was not the guy I love and that's why we ended faster than we wanted to." They're both standing now, saying the last few things directly to each other, in each others eyes and he could tell she's being honest. She, loves him for just who he is and the changes he made to be the perfect boyfriend/man for her was the thing that tore them apart and it made them miserable._

 _She, slowly pulls him in to kiss him. In that moment, both realize that they need each other. To be who they really are, if they aren't themselves they don't want that. They want Barney Stinson and Robin Scherbatsky… in, this moment, in this kiss they realized that they're in love and regret the way the break up happened._

"And, so that's how we got back together. But, that obviously wasn't the end of this conversation since we ended up getting married." Barney, says now telling this part of the story.


	4. We Can Be Together Forever

_They sat on the bed in silence, not knowing what to say next and then out of nowhere Barney showed her something that completely changed the whole scene they had been in since Barney broke the silence between them and their emotions became more than they can handle._

 _Barney gets up from the bed, goes over to his nightstand opens the draw and pulls out a small square box. He hasn't shown this to anyone, he had been keeping this ring for a month tucked away, hidden in his nightstand draw hoping that Robin didn't find it which she didn't. The more the relationship kept building and they became serious and committed the more he thought about marriage. He had bought this ring to give to her on Christmas which is when he decided to propose to her but they didn't get that far and broke up before he could even ask her to marry him._

" _Wh.a.t.s... this. Oh, my god Barney what are you doing with that box?"_

 _He comes back over to sit back next to her on the foot of his bed, opens the black velvet box in his hands and showed her the box with the ring he had for her._

" _Before we broke up, about a month ago I had made a decision. One that I told myself at one time in my life that I wouldn't do but then..." He opens the box showing her the ring._

 _It was beautiful, a simple cut white diamond ring with a gold band. It wasn't too big or too small and it wasn't too fancy it's simple. Simple like Robin with a slight edge to it, like her. You can even say it's a bit bumpy like how their relationship was before they broke up._

" _I had bought this ring because at the time I knew, I knew I wanted to spend my life with you because I finally knew that you were the one I wanted to spend it with. I was going to propose on Christmas this year but then we broke up and I couldn't. I kept this ring because I didn't want to return it and I hoped that maybe, someday I would get to give you this ring because this ring is only for you." She can't believe it, Barney was going to propose, on Christmas no less. He was willing to commit to her and she blew it. They both blew it._

" _So, you say you love me right?" Barney asks knowing that just a few minutes ago she told him she does._

" _I do... but, Barney don't you think you're rushing things a bit by proposing to me?" She was so confused but this ring is eyeing her and it is gorgeous and very shiny._

" _No. I love you and I wanted to be with you forever but then we broke up and I thought I lost you forever.. I wanted to propose to you before and I'm proposing to you now. I know you love me and I know I love you so why not?" Barney's eyes are so hopeful, so honest and so blue at the moment._

 _Her second favorite part of Barney has always been his bright blue eyes looking at her with so much hope but a little bit of fear it's a beautiful thing to witness because when he's like this and his eyes are so bright and open her heart swells up and all she can do in those moments was hug or kiss him. She does the latter._

" _Yes, I will marry you." The tears begin again and those hopeful eyes of Barney's became even more brighter but with shine to them. He can't believe he was so spontaneous like this before, he used to not take many chances because usually nothing but heartache comes of it. But, he couldn't hold this back from her any longer._

"But, that doesn't resolve any of your issues from your previous relationship." Lily adds still annoyed by her friends sudden re-coupling and marriage. This is just too much for her to understand or take it's just so unlike them.

"After that, we talked. About everything, the reasons why the relationship had failed, what went wrong with us, how we gave up too soon without solving those issues. We talked for most of that afternoon about how we were both miserable and were not in good places since we broke up and we came to realize that it's because we were just being loners, we have always been these single minded people so once we decided to give our relationship a try we didn't know what to do after making it official. We just dated without really discussing the relationship or our feelings so when we talked about what went wrong with us we realized that the reason our relationship failed is because we didn't communicate well. Like normal functioning couples do.

So, giving up was an easy way out of a situation neither of us handled very well or understood at the time. But, now we do understand things better. We didn't just up and married without talking about our past relationship, we talked and came to this decision together. I had the ring for a month before we ended things before, so I asked her on a fly and she said yes. She also told me that she wasn't happy with the way we ended our relationship and that if given the chance we would have gone back to fix the problems that caused our breakup in the first place." Barney isn't liking Lily's attitude but he isn't going to get mad at her because she's just expressing real concerns and he doesn't blame her for asking what she wants.

"I just can't believe you two are actually married but congratulations I'm happy for you guys." Marshall is shocked but can see how happy Barney and Robin are and doesn't have the issues Lily has with this unexpected news.

Everyone has said their opinions on this but Ted. He was completely silent this entire time trying to grasp this news. He really can't understand, he doesn't get why Robin of all people would jump into marriage without a second thought about what marriage would entail. And, Barney... The least likely person he knows, getting married on what it looks like a whim. He just doesn't know why they would jump to that conclusion it seems so rash and not planned at all.

"You haven't said anything Ted. Are you okay?" Marshall could see that Ted isn't taking this well, he knows that he just lost his backup plan who he believed would never get married.

Marshall and Ted exchanged looks the rest of the night but Marshall could tell that Ted wasn't okay with this sudden news. At the end of the night Barney and Robin had left to go home because the next day Robin was going to officially move in and both were excited about this that they wanted to spend sometime alone before he helps her pack up her things. Marshall and Lily went home after Marshall chatted with Ted for another half hour about what had just happened. Lily is now understanding of this whole Barney and Robin getting married thing. She still has her questions about it but she's keeping quiet knowing that she won't get anywhere with them. She also sees how happy her friends are so she's not going to say anything because it doesn't matter now anyway, they're married. And, Ted he isn't saying much, even in his conversation with Marshall. He didn't say anything but he's happy for them and it wasn't a happy 'I love you two together' it was more like I'm happy you're happy but you two are crazy and I don't buy it.

Lily and Marshall agreed to help Barney and Robin the next day and Ted agreed to help too but wasn't happy about it. Barney and Robin are happy, Ted has to just let them be happy because he knows there isn't anything he could do to change their minds and it is official... they are married, legally nothing he says will change that fact. He stays quiet on this for a good time during the next day.

* * *

Yes, Ted has a big thing to say on this and that will come in the next chapter but until then I'm really glad you all like this I didn't think people would but I'm glad you do and I am glad that I came up with this story.


	5. We Understand Each Other

Sorry for taking longer to write and post this chapter but I had to get my computer fixed last week so I couldn't post this till now.

I wasn't sure about this chapter, I was kind of blank on what to do with this chapter because I said that there's going to be more of Ted. Well, this is the start of what Ted thinks about Barney and Robin getting married and I wanted to do this in character, I hope it's not too out of character especially for Barney at this point on the show he just didn't get why Robin was so mad at him but this story is all about character growth. Unlike the show itself, the character growth didn't come until season 6 and 7 but this is from season 5 when B/R weren't ready to commit to each other yet.

So, I really hope this isn't too OOC but it tells you what Ted's mind is going to because he thinks they got married for some other reason than the love they have for each other that is pure and real to them only. They are married for a reason and it wasn't so that she can stay in the country or some ridiculous reason that came from the series. There is more on Ted coming up in the next chapter.

* * *

Two days later Lily had thrown a congratulations party which could have been an engagement party and bachelor and bachelorette parties as a gift to the newly weds. With the girls doing one thing during the day and the guys doing other things separately like a bachelor or bachelorette party would usually go for the bride and groom. They all decided to meet back at MacLaren's to celebrate the happy couple. During the day, the girls went shopping and talked about the things that have been going on in their lives for the past year and the guys had gone to a strip club which Robin did approve of because Barney has moved far beyond his bachelor days. Ted on the other hand wasn't so sure of Robin being okay with Barney going to a strip club, he stayed quiet on this for most of the day until they had to leave to meet the girls at MacLaren's.

Lily and Robin hadn't had a real heart-to-heart conversation for a long time and it was nice just getting to enjoy the day without the guys around. They had gone shopping and then to a late lunch, at lunch they both shared some things that neither one knew about and had kept quiet on for sometime. The guys also had their fun together before it got too overly critical and serious and it all had to do with Ted's attitude the entire time.

"For the last time Ted. Yes, Robin is 100% okay with me coming here why do you even care? She's cool with it and if she's okay with it then you should be too." It was late, they were all a bit drunk already and this has been gradually coming on for the last couple of days. Ever since Barney and Robin announced that they were back together… not only were they back together, they got married and it wasn't a fake marriage for convenience. It was real. And for Ted, well this wasn't been sitting well at all with him for a good while and with the amount of alcohol, strippers, and the tension between them all night at the strip club can be noticed by even the stripper who's on stage at this moment.

"I don't know, she didn't seem okay with it when it was first brought up as an activity to do today." Barney was sitting across from Ted with Marshall sitting in the middle, they were near the stage so pretty close to the live action on stage. Barney had just thrown some cash at the female dancer on stage and this wasn't the first time, the second time or even the fifth time saying something about this and on this time, Ted's anger along with his voice grew louder and more annoyed at Barney's attitude.

"Look, what Robin thinks about me being here isn't even an issue anymore." Back when Barney and Robin were dating, the issue of Barney going to strippers was a huge problem and according to Robin, in her own words it was all about her being jealous of his attention going to the girls all the time and not her. They had talked about this the following day.

" _You have been so quiet tonight what's wrong?" They had just gotten to Barney's apartment after a long day and then night out at the bar. To say she's pissed is an understatement. It was obvious, Barney knew something was wrong when they were at the bar, she had been really quiet and tense as the night started to wind down and everyone started to leave Barney had wanted to say something in the cab ride home but didn't want this to be a screaming match that the public will witness._

 _He had put his arm around her but all that did was make her more tense and he knows something is up with her._

 _She didn't say anything for a while as she ignored him and went straight to the bedroom. He took sometime, putting his jacket by the front door on the coat hanger and as he walked towards the bedroom he loosened up his tie and opened his dress shirt a few buttons. When he got to the room, she was already in the bathroom with the light on and the door closed and locked._

" _Come on, Robin will you just talk to me already I hate this silence?" He knocks on the door but she doesn't answer him or opens the door._

 _She's just standing on the other side of the door looking at herself in the mirror trying to think of why this makes her so mad and jealous. She doesn't know the answer to anything at this moment, all she wants to do is scream, yell, throw a plate or two and punch him really hard in the face. But, she does neither of these things when she comes out of the bathroom a half hour later._

" _Are you okay?" Barney asks worried that she's going to start yelling at any second._

 _She shakes her head, no of course she isn't okay and she still doesn't know how to talk about this with him without becoming one of those types of girlfriend who has issues with her man looking at or even touching another woman. So, she just gets into be beside Barney who was already undressed with just his sweatpants on underneath the blanket. He's reading a book he just started, he had to learn French for a meeting for his job this next week so he needs to learn it, and learn it fast._

" _No, I'm not and you know why." She gets comfortable on her side of the bed and Barney puts his book down on his lap and turns to her with his full attention._

 _He nods "yes, I do." She knows exactly what to say to him and he's going to listen because this is something she wouldn't tell anyone including Lily who she tells most things to that concerns her life._

" _I get that you like strip clubs and seeing women take off their clothes to music. But, I don't like it and I thought since we are dating now that you would give that life up. I know, I know I sound like a jealous nagging girlfriend but I just don't like it. I know, it seemed like I would be cool with this but I'm not and in the past when we were just friends I wouldn't have cared if you eyed other chicks but I do care and I just don't like that you are still giving your attention to strip clubs and strippers." This next part hurts her to say but she says it and it sounds petty and jealous already in her head which is going to come out bitchy and jealous like a girlfriend she doesn't like being or wants to be._

" _If you want to keep dating me you're going to need to stop going to strip clubs." He understands, he knows where she's coming from but what she doesn't know and is about to know is that. Those women, they aren't important to him at all he just goes there for the cheap food and discounts they give to him just because he goes there a lot. But, in the last few months, since he started dating Robin he hasn't stepped foot in any strip club._

 _He turns to his side so he can look at her more clearer after he puts his book away on his nightstand._

" _Look, I get that you have issues with me going to strip clubs but the truth is… I haven't gone there in almost a year, since we started dating. This was the first time in a while going to that strip club because there are other ones I go to, too." She gives him the stink eye but he clears what he's trying to tell her up right away. "But, that isn't my point here. What I'm saying is, I don't go there that often anymore because you are the only woman in my life I want to see naked. Plus, you are so much hotter than any of those stripper girls can be. I don't go there because of the girls anyway, I go there for the food and the discounts the manager gives me. I have no reason to go there anymore because I got you to fulfill my eye candy." This changes her whole demeanor, by the end of this confession she's already kissing him to shut him up because she understand now that going to strip clubs has nothing at all to do with being with her and that he loves her and only her._

"Before you butt into my relationship with Robin again, Ted this is none of your business. What Robin and I do or don't do has nothing to concern you and by now you should know better than to butt into my relationship with my wife." He was pissed, he got up and left the strip club without paying the tab which Marshall had to pay anyway because it was his idea to go here in the first place. He storms out and gets into the next cab that comes by.

When he arrived at MacLaren's he found Lily and Robin already there sitting and sipping on their drinks talking about whatever… He's still pissed but he tries to not let this situation ruin the rest of his night so he quickly changes his mood and puts on a smile as he approaches the booth where the girls are sitting.

"Hey, baby… You're back early." Robin knows him way too well because the moment she saw him, his normal and chipper attitude wasn't there much at the moment. Barney just kisses her and smiles lightly, it was so nice to get out of that dark, loud club and just be here with Robin where he's supposed to be all the time, every day of his life…

"Yeah, we decided to call it a night it was getting late and we wanted to come meet you." Barney sits down next to Robin, she gently puts her hands on his leg and slowly rubs it softly and he puts his arm where it belongs behind Robin's back.

This is how it should always be, just him, just her, here in their bar, in their booth or at home because this is HOME to him. His life used to be so empty, but now it's just getting more fulfilled and more fun. He thought being single and womanizing was thrilling but being married… being married is the thrill, the thrill he had been missing and thought would never come his way. Meeting Robin was the best thing to ever happen to him and knowing that she's here, next to him looking so beautiful in her lime green dress, with her hair flowing nicely down her neck resting just above her boobs and she smells heavenly. She's wearing his favorite perfume, the one he had given to her over their secret summer. He can't believe she still has that perfume but it smells wonderful on her.

Okay, back to being casual in a casual conversation. He snaps out of the sudden trance he was in when Marshall enter the bar a few minutes later.

"Hey, and how was your night Marshall?" Marshall sits down next to Lily giving her a quick kiss hello then answers Robin.

"It was… alright!" He doesn't say anything after this and Barney stays quiet during this exchange after this Lily asks where Ted is.

"He, uh went upstairs. He was really tired." Marshall answers, of course Barney knows that Ted didn't want to show his face here and it made both girls wonder what happened this evening that they aren't telling them about.

The four friends talk and drink some more before going their separate ways. When Barney and Robin finally got home Robin had to ask where Ted was, and why he wasn't at the bar with them because the excuse that he was tired was so lame and very unlike Ted since it was only 10pm.


	6. We Both Know You Aren't Like That

This chapter a a little bit longer than the previous chapters this will give you some more details on the situation brewing between Barney and Ted. This chapter tells you what happened during their evening at the strip club and now it involves Robin and what she thinks of this situation.

Next chapter: Robin and Ted

Here's what I will do at the top of each (not every) chapter I'm going to write the names of the characters in the next chapter who are not Barney or Robin and I have something great planned for this chapter coming up that I think should have happened on the show that didn't.

* * *

He isn't talking, he's been quiet during the ride home and for Robin she knew something happened with the guys on their night out at the strip club. She knows that Barney would keep his word, his promise to Robin that nothing too over the top would happen at the club. And she knows that Barney, at first didn't like the idea of going to the strip club at all, it was Marshall's idea to give Barney a bachelor party. Barney is never like this, usually even at this time at night which is 11:30 was always so cheery and upbeat, he's always been the life of the party and she thought that by giving him this one last time being in a strip club was a good idea because he didn't get to have a bachelor party and she felt a little guilty that they went off to get married without telling their friends so a get-together with the guys would have made up for not telling the gang about getting married. Robin had thought that by letting Barney go to the strip club and letting Marshall plan it out was better than nothing since she is fine with Barney going there. She had to push him out the door tonight just to go meet the guys, he had protested all day but finally after the whole morning of her making her own promise that she's okay with him going to a strip club. He finally left, met the guys downstairs of his building and went off to the club.

Barney was still a little worried and unsure of doing this at all but Robin insisted on letting him do this one last time because she wanted to give him her own wedding gift. They all hopped in a limo which Marshall had provided for the evening and went to the strip club.

When the guys got there things were fine at first, they had spent some money, ate some free food which was free for Barney because it was his bachelor party and because the owner knew him and wanted to give him the food for free. After some drinking and watching the girls strip for an hour, Barney finally notices that Ted is being oddly quiet, Ted is usually not like this but Barney was curious, so he asks him what's up and when Ted told him what was on his mind the evening that once was fun and lighthearted became intense and awkward for the guys.

"Okay, you have been quiet all night what's going on? More importantly, what happened between you and Ted tonight?" Robin knows her husband well enough to know that he is not happy at this moment and it's worrying her that something major happened tonight at the club. She knows that Ted wouldn't have gone straight home after a night out at a strip club and she knows that Barney ended the evening earlier than expected, she had given him and Marshall a time to be at the strip club which was three hours, after that they would go meet the girls at MacLaren's for some drinks.

Barney had arrived a half hour earlier than expected at the bar and even though Robin questioned why Barney came back so soon then let it slide until they got home. But, this has been worrying Robin since the bar and she wants to know what exactly went down tonight.

Barney stays quiet for a while, he didn't want to say anything or get into this mess right now all he wanted to do was go to sleep. He is so tired, of everything that has been going on lately. He thought that by finally being with Robin would make him happy but it isn't… It has nothing to do with Robin at all, he loves her more than anything and will do everything to make her happy because she's the most and only thing important in his life. This thing with Ted, that's his problem not his or Robin's. But, maybe it will be Robin's problem to deal with.

Barney ends up ignoring Robin and goes to the bedroom because he's exhausted and really not in the mood to argue or even mention how ridiculous Ted was being tonight. Robin finds him sitting on the bed, still dressed fully minus his shoes and suit jacket. He's resting his head in his hands with his legs crossed on the bed.

This is definitely not good, whatever happened tonight is definitely not good she has never, since knowing Barney has seen him look so withdrawn, sad, quiet and on the edge of a breakdown. He is shaking from head to toe. Robin just stands there looking at him, watching him move back and front on the bed. He looks like a sad child, like he has lost a friend or something. She needs to know what happened, she's terrified that something really big happened, so big that Barney Stinson, the man who lives his life like a he's going to die the next day is right now sitting on the bed looking like a little boy that lost his dog.

Robin goes to sit next to him on the bed and gently put her arm around his back and starts to whisper in his ear. "Barney, what happened tonight?" She asks not wanting to hear the answer but wants to help him with whatever went down when he was at the strip club.

He doesn't say anything right away all he does is turns to her and hugs her for dear life. It's like he's clinging to her, trying to keep her near and close to him because there has been another time in his life when he didn't need someone to hold, someone like Robin to be there by his side in these types of situations. Sometimes, he doesn't know why but she's here, she loves him, he knows she loves HIM, only him and that she will be there for him for the rest of his and their lives. All the hope he thought he lost when they broke up, came back to him and it made him hole again. It made him happy, for once in his life he did something right by having such a great woman in his life. Robin's his world, losing Ted is one thing but losing Robin he can't do it again… he won't do it again he needs her now more than ever.

He finally picks his head up from her shoulder and looks at her. Her hand goes straight for his cheek, she starts to rub it with her thumb. Sometimes, he doesn't know why or how he got this lucky but she's really here and they are truly married.

"It was something that happened with Ted tonight. He was in this mood, not a happy one mind you. He went on and on about how a girl like you could possibly be married to someone like me. He just kept saying all these really hurtful things about me and about us. How a great girl like you could ever trust a guy who's manipulated and lied his whole life to the women he allows in it. He said that us being married is a huge mistake, that we rushed into something that for two people who didn't want a commitment or marriage actually got married. And, then the thing that really pissed me off and had me leaving the club was Ted finally saying what he's been holding back all these years since knowing him." He's quiet again for a second before talking again.

"He said he was never my friend he just went along with everything and basically hated everything that made me, me and I replied telling him I knew all along and the moment I fell for you his entire attitude towards me changed. He also said that you made the biggest mistake ever by marrying me and that a nice girl like you should never consider a guy like me and then he added things about how our relationship was messy and dysfunctional. That had me boiling so that's when I left, got in a cab and came to meet you." He doesn't know what to say next and she remains quiet for a couple of minutes trying to have this all sink in.

This really upsets her, after all this time and after everything that has happened between her, Ted and Barney. She thought Ted would be okay with this, she thought he would be a good friend and give them his blessing not that they need it but she thought…

She gives a response to this took a few minutes but she finally speaks up after some silence and trying to let this all sink into her brain. She can't believe Ted would say these things, it just doesn't sound anything like him but then again Barney knew Ted before she did and maybe all this stuff has been on the cusp of boiling over and finally Ted had enough and his emotions got the better of him.

"Ted has no right to say any of that stuff about you. You did nothing wrong, I fell for you too it wasn't like it was one sided. He's completely wrong about you and about us." She was so sure that Ted was okay with them having a relationship but apparently he isn't.

"He also said I don't deserve you. Is that true? Do you think I don't deserve a woman like you in my life? Do you think I can't love you like he can? Or does he think I'm just going to not be good enough for you?" He looks like he's about to cry she can't believe how hurt he looks right now.

"No, absolutely not. You do deserve me, you deserve to be happy and you can never be Ted because I'm not in love with Ted I'm in love with you. If anything I don't deserve you." He was going to say something but she stops him by saying.

"You are a wonderful sweet, caring, funny, charming, awesome and fun. You are smart and handsome, you take care of me when I don't need to be taken care of. You are the one who changed my view of relationship and made me fall in love with you. Yes, you have a big personality and you have done somethings in the past that wasn't so nice especially to women and you made mistakes but I made mistakes too and one of them is letting our relationship slip away before getting to solve the things we should have solved before breaking up. But, we solved those problems and we are better than ever, our relationship is better than it's ever been and I'm completely 100% happy with you. Because I love you and you do 1000% deserve me so if Ted has a problem with you or with me or with us being together than that's his problem not ours." This got him to smile again after the long exhausting day he had she really is the only thing that he needs in his life and he's never ever letting her slip away again because he can not be without her ever again.

"Thank you, that really helped me ease my mind about the things that Ted said tonight." They hug and kiss each other before he gets up and goes to the bathroom to change his clothes and get ready for bed.

Robin is right, he does deserve her and she loves him just as equally as he loves her if Ted has a problem with this than it's his problem not theirs.

Robin starts to get ready for bed because the next day is moving day for her. She has a long day ahead of packing and moving things into Barney's/their apartment but as she starts to relax herself in bed and Barney is still in the bathroom she can't get what happened tonight off her mind. She still can't believe Ted, he is totally and completely wrong and has no right to butt into her relationship with Barney and he has no right to say all those things about her husband. She shouldn't say anything about this to Ted but she can't and doesn't stay quiet on this so she quickly takes her phone and texts Ted asking him if she can talk to him tomorrow before her big move starts.

 _I need to talk to you, tomorrow morning at 9am at MacLaren's – Robin Scherbatsky_

 _Sure, tomorrow morning at Maclaren's at 9am I'll be there. - Ted Mosby_

Robin is not happy and if she stays quiet on this then things between her, Barney, Ted and even Marshall and Lily won't be good. She is done not putting her foot down when it comes to the way Ted is towards her husband and she does not like this situation they are in. If Ted has problems with her relationship with Barney then she's going to chose a side and it's going to be Barney's.


	7. We Are Never Going To Be Together

This chapter was going to be totally different at first, Robin was supposed to let Ted have it by yelling and telling him off and I was going to have her storm out that's how mad she was but because I don't want Robin, Ted and Barney not be friends anymore so in the next chapter we'll see Ted and Barney patch things up now that Ted and Robin had their conversation. I was a bit too nice with Ted regarding his feelings for Robin and her response but I think this was more in character than what I originally wanted to do here.

Hope you like this chapter I hope it isn't too nice because I didn't want it to be too nice.

Next chapter: Barney and Ted discuss what happened and help Robin move into the apartment.

* * *

The next day when Robin got to MacLaren's Ted wasn't there yet which was good. In fact, the bar was completely empty and it was only her, some of the employees and Carl. This morning wasn't a restful morning for her. She had been up all night thinking about what Barney had told her, she still doesn't understand why things between Ted, Barney and herself has gotten so complicated and messy since she fell in love with Barney. Everything in the past year had been so confusing, unknowing and crazy between her and Barney but then adding this thing with Ted after she thought he had stopped having feelings for her… well, to say she's angry is an understatement because she is pissed and has had it with Ted's sulking and insulting her husband and her relationship with him.

Ted didn't arrive at the bar until ten minutes after 9 and he wasn't looking good. His hair was messy, sticking out all over his head, he was unshaven with bags under his eyes. He looked like he hadn't slept in days. He had been up all night, thinking about what went down between him and Barney the night before. He knew what he said was wrong and didn't want to go that far with his anger but he did and now he doesn't know if Barney will forgive him and once he got home last night he knew he regretted what he said but he still said it and he doesn't know if anything between him and Barney will ever be normal again.

He saw Robin sitting in their booth waiting for him. It had been along night for the both of them, it's very early in the day and neither are in a good mood to yell so when Robin looks up to see Ted approaching the booth, she didn't get up, she didn't even smile or shake his hand hello she was here to say what she came to say to him. All night, she had been up trying to find the right thing to say to Ted without yelling or completely shutting him out of her life because she knows neither Barney or herself wants to end their friendship. As she was up trying to figure out what to say she watched Barney sleep beside her. He looked so peaceful, he is lying on his stomach with his arms around his face which are covering his face and eyes. She always loves it when she watches him sleep because it relaxes her, knowing that he's at peace and happy as he sleeps puts her mind at ease and when he's peacefully asleep, it makes her happy and that's when she goes to sleep. Barney doesn't know she does this from time to time and she will never tell him but she finds it adorable she hopes he never finds out that she watches him sleep.

"Hi." Ted said weakly as he sat opposite Robin who returned his "hi" with a slight smile.

"So, what did you want to talk about?" Ted knew that she wanted to talk about Barney and he knew this when she texted him last night it's why he was going to bail and not go meet Robin. He really didn't want to talk about this at all because he doesn't want to lose Robin or Barney completely but also knows that he and Robin need to talk even if it isn't an easy conversation to have.

"You know what it is, I'm not here to meet you like normal friends do I'm here to discuss what happened last night." Robin isn't really looking straight at him, she hates having these difficult conversations especially with someone who's her close friend and whom she dated once. But, she is going to say what she came to say and there is no sugarcoating this or trying to save their friendship. She is here for Barney, not herself, not for Ted, Barney. Barney only.

"Yeah, look I'm sorry I said what I said I was really drunk and bitter but I am really sorry." She isn't buying an apology, she isn't here for his please of I'm sorry. She is here to tell him what she needs to say and then she's leaving to prepare for her move at little later this morning.

"I don't want to hear it, okay I'm not here for your apologies. What you said last night really hurt Barney. He isn't taking this well, he was miserable last night because of your words. You know, I thought we had put the past behind us and moved on but it seems like you are the only one who can't move on. I don't love you." Ted was going to say something but was cut off by her voice getting louder.

"Let's get that out there. I do not have any feelings for you whatsoever and I do not love you. I love Barney, he's the one. I know that he is, it took me sometime but I knew it since I met him… but, that's not why I chose to marry him. I married him because he's the right guy for me, he's the one I love and he is nothing like what you said he was last night. He is a good and decent, kind, wonderful man if you or anyone else can't see that then I'm sorry but I can't be around you." She is mad now and can't stop what she wants to say to him.

"I chose him, Ted if you can't deal with that fact then we can't be friends. You really hurt him, he was such a mess last night because you seem to hate who he is. I wasn't going to say a thing about this but I can't sit here and tell you that you were right in what you said. He is my husband now, I am on his side and if you can't except that then I can't be friends with you." She starts to get up from the booth her emotions had gotten the better of her by now. She needs to be strong, strong for Barney and can't be crying especially in front of Ted.

"Look, Robin I really am sorry for what I said about Barney I didn't mean any of it. I was just jealousy, shocked about you two getting married. It was so unexpected that it threw me, made me realize that I'm not only losing a friend I'm not even a little bit ready to be married. I was more mad at myself for letting you go but also not being close to finding that kind of love that you and Barney have for each other." She starts to walk away but he grabs her arm to turn her to face him.

"I, I am truly sorry I didn't mean to put you and Barney and your relationship down the way I did. I was wrong, Barney was right." He pauses, she turns to look at him wondering what Barney was right about.

"What, what do you mean?" She asks now looking directly at him.

"He said that he changed, that he isn't no longer that guy I said he was, that he truly is committed to you and everything that had happened in the past was the past. He said he wouldn't do anything to hurt you and that he loves you and is putting your needs and wants first above himself. He wants to make you happy. I'm sorry, truly he was right to also call me out on the things I knew I wouldn't say for a long time." He pauses again and then continues.

"And what's that?" She asks now really in tears smiling at what Barney had said about her.

"That I still have feelings for you and he was right. I do. But, I don't love you like I did. He knew that I still have feelings for you that I wouldn't allow myself to think about or feel but those feelings have nothing with wanting you back. I realized that I'm alone. That I'm searching for something and I have yet to find it, I put my struggles onto Barney and your relationship with him. I am sorry and I am truly happy for you both." She understands, she knew this would be the reason for his blow up last night and it's why she didn't want to confront this problem.

"I know, I knew you did I just..."

"Don't feel the same way as I do."

He finished what she was going to say and after that they sat down and talked for another hour before leaving to start packing for her move. Ted and Robin finally got the closure they both put off for along time and he is truly happy for his friends. Now, it's time for Ted to make up with Barney and apologize for his blow up at him which had nothing to do with him.

They go back to Barney's apartment to meet up with Marshall and Lily to start packing for the move. It has been a long couple of days and a longer week but hopefully once Barney and Ted patch things up things will be okay again.


	8. We Really Love You

**_Sometimes, I feel really bad for Barney with the way Ted and sometimes the gang minus Robin treats him so I wanted to show this side to Barney that was often saw on the show but with Ted instead of Robin. On the show he was most vulnerable when it came to his love for Robin but in this it's him showing that side with the rest of the gang knowing that they sometimes seem to dislike him and how he really feels by this. So, by showing this vulnerable side to Barney shows that he truly knows what the gang thinks of him and secretly keeps it to himself. In this, he exposes what he already knows and I love this side of Barney because he's truly a totally different person when he's like this._**

* * *

The move from Ted's apartment to Barney's wasn't too long as everyone thought it would be. In fact it only took Barney and Robin most of the afternoon to get from one apartment to the next. Robin's old home to her new home took five hours, with the gang helping her move it wasn't a stressful or slow move, it was quick since she already had started packing the day before. They all are at Ted's apartment at 1pm when the move started, Robin didn't want much of a fuss when it came to her moving out from the place she had known was her home for three years. She wanted to keep the move peaceful but first she had to get her husband and Ted talking again. After she and Ted talked early she understood where Ted was coming from regarding his feelings for her and she of course knew that all along but she had moved on from him and from that relationship completely and found something that truly makes her happy.

Ever since Barney and Ted's blow up at his bachelor party the two friends hadn't talked at all since. It has been really weird between them since they gathered at Ted's apartment to start the move. The tension had built and neither one wanted to apologize, the tension in the room was tense and everyone just didn't say much about what happened. Early this day when Ted and Robin had their chat, he promised her that he will apologize to Barney but that hasn't happened yet and now Robin is more caught between them and it annoys her and between her move, the guys not talking and the tension at the moment everything had gotten way too quiet and needs to stop before they pack up the moving van.

All of Robin's things are now packed up but nothing is moved to the van yet. The gang stopped the moving and packing to take a break and have some beers before continuing with the move.

Robin looks over at Ted, then at Barney sitting beside her hoping one of them will start talking about what happened. Neither said anything, everyone felt the tension in the room between the two friends who are still not talking, they need to discuss what happened but weren't budging with any words to apologize. While Ted was wrong with what he said about Barney, Barney had thought all night and this very morning that he is kind of right about him and that had him worried. While, Robin was meeting with Ted. Barney had spent that entire time wondering if he can ever measure up to a Ted, or be like Ted or even be like any guy who thinks they're better than he is when it came to women and love. He worried, that Robin would eventually figure out how bad he is at relationships, commitment and marriage and then leave him or end up with Ted or a guy like him. He can't have that happen, not again, not ever because he never wants to lose Robin to another guy or lose her period. He never told her but he truly does need her, without her in his life he's empty. She's his whole world if he ever lost her he would be lost himself and even more empty because there wouldn't be anything else to live for.

After a few minutes of drinking beers and not talking Lily finally had enough of the quietness between the friends she loves so dearly. It's really putting a wedge between the group, the more this goes on the more they're all going to either pick sides or some members of their little click will likely be out of their lives for good and Lily or anyone wants that to happen.

"Alright, you two talk now. I have had it with the quiet tension today." Lily pointing like a school teacher would to her misbehaving children, from Barney to Ted then from Ted to Barney hoping one would start to say something about what happened between them.

"I agree with Lily. I told you earlier that if you don't make things right again with Barney than, that's it for us being friends. What you said was beyond wrong, it was mean and for a friend you really aren't a good one. I have watched you two for years since knowing you and I witnessed somethings that I don't like, I won't discuss how many things I hate when you repeatedly put down my husband which are also some of the things you said last night." Robin knew she was too nice early regarding her conversation with Ted and now because of Ted and Barney still not talking to each other she has had it with them both.

"See, the issues between you," Lily looks from Ted to Barney "and you are making things awkward for all of us and I can't lose Robin or Barney because if he's gone from the group than she's gone too. You two need to start talking and apologize for what happened last night or for the love of god I swear I will kick both of your asses." Of course she won't do that but Lily isn't happy with what's going on right now and even if it's a little selfish she really doesn't want to lose her friends because of this situation.

"But, if you don't apologize to my husband than I can't be friends with you." She means what she said, if she's going to chose between these two men in her life it will be her husband and nobody can say anything to change her mind. She isn't happy at a time when this is supposed to be the happiest time in her life. Seeing Barney and Ted not talking or apologizing really makes her uncomfortable and weird being in the middle of this and it's not sitting well with her.

It took sometime but eventually after 10 minutes of sulking silence Ted finally spoke.

"Fine, look Barney I really am sorry for what I said I didn't mean any of it I was just in a bad place and I took it out on you. I'm sorry for hurting you and Robin what I'm going through has nothing to do with you." He was being really truthful, he is truly sorry for what he said about Barney but when Barney speaks his voice is low and somber.

"You were right Ted, I am selfish, I am a womanizer, I am not good enough to commit to anyone or anything, I don't put anyone ahead of myself, I have done many bad things to a lot of people but I have learned from my past mistakes and have grown from them. Because of Robin..." he wanted to breakdown, in front of everyone but tried not to cry during this time.

"I might not be that kind of person who can't take care of Robin or be there for her. But, I if you haven't seen it by now love her more than anything and it's because of my love for her and her love for me made me a better person." Robin had been standing up at this moment trying to get the two guys to talk but when Barney started to breakdown she was back by his side sitting next to him on the couch.

"You have been an amazing person to me Barney, you are not only my friend but you are my partner, I see how much you changed and I love you for that. I love when you are being yourself, the bad things you did that was because you were lost, confused, a bit broken but all those things don't make the man you are. Despite everything you done, I done and we done I wouldn't change how I feel." Barney never knew this before now but he's the one who changed her whole mind on commitment and made her understand what real love is. He has been there for her in her worst times and in her best times everything else is in the past.

"Ted was wrong, you are much more than the things he said about you. I love you because and despite those things." He's tearing up a little as she talks to him telling him how wrong Ted was about him.

"No, no he was right I can't be the man Ted could be for you." She's shaking her head.

"You are more than Ted can ever be for me baby. I've seen the way you love me and that's all I need because I love you the same way. Ted is nothing like the man I love and you should never think I would want something that doesn't make me happy. Sorry Ted." She looks over at Ted then back at Barney.

He's crying now, all the emotion he tried to hold in came bursting out. He doesn't know how to respond to this. Robin really truly does love him, it's just so overwhelming that he doesn't know what to say that wasn't said already by Robin.

"Look, Barney. Robin and I talked and she told me the exact same thing she just said. She's in love with you and sees you differently, now that you're married I also see how great you really are for her. It took me a while to realize this but it's true you are the only man who can make her fulfilled. You make her happy, more than I or anyone else can and I see how much she loves you. I am truly sorry for the things I said, I was just jealous, in a bad place in my life and shocked because I didn't think you two were serious about each other. But, now I see that I can't compete with you because in her words 'you are the one for her' so nobody else can ever compare to you in her eyes." While this conversation was going on Lily was crying clinging to Marshall's shirt, Marshall's standing there next to her watching the scene play out hoping that everything's okay with his two best friends. Ted was staying quiet until he said this and Robin hoped that this little feud was over.

By the end of this conversation Barney was smiling through his teary face and eyes.

"Really?" He asked, looking from Ted to Robin.

"Really, you are the only man in my life I want to be with and I love you more now than ever. You have been more for me in my life than I ever dreamed and I'm happier, much happier now than I've ever been. You are the one for me, I see that now and nothing and nobody else can ever understand me better than you can." He still doesn't know how this woman loves him this much but she does and it's amazing feeling to have and know that she's going to be there for him for the rest of his life.

"Thank you." He tells Robin smiling more brighter giving her a kiss.

"I'm sorry too Ted, I was really mad at what you said and then I had thought about what you said and you were right but I'm done being that guy. I didn't mean to leave the party last night the way I did but I want to apologize for my own out burst to Marshall and to you." Barney understands now that he was a little bit wrong about everything and knows that Robin really does love him.

"I understand." Marshall said.

"Okay, now that's over can we get back to the move? It's getting late!" It was almost 6pm, they still had to get Robin's things in the moving van.

They all gathered and started taking Robin's belongings down to the van parked in front of the building. They went in groups of two as they took Robin's things downstairs and into the van. After the long day, it took two hours more for the gang to finish packing the van and driving to Barney and now Robin's building.

Everything between Barney and Ted was cleared up and the gang was back to normal now that Robin is officially moved in to her new home she and Barney have one last thing to do… Go on a honeymoon.


	9. We Learned Through Love

This wasn't my best chapter but something that was needed in the story. I quite like this conversation with B/R because it really shows how much Robin loves Barney and what she sees in him in her eyes. I wasn't sure about this chapter but hopefully you'll like it.

* * *

"What's this?" Robin had just woken up after a day of officially moving in to her new home.

The Fortress, that's what Barney named his apartment. It sounded a bit cheesy at first but now she actually kind of likes that his apartment has a name. It does feel like a real home to her now, before it was just another apartment she sometimes went to to spend time with Barney or Barney and the gang but now it's different. They're married, actually man and wife they were only four days into marriage and couldn't be happier being with each other.

"I wanted to surprise you but since you're up now… surprise. I made you breakfast." Barney had woken up an hour earlier feeling a bit hungry so he decided to make them breakfast. With Robin still asleep, he went into the kitchen and made pancakes, eggs, bacon and sausage as well as coffee which is what woke Robin up because she smelled it as it was being made.

"Wow, you didn't have to do that." Robin sits up on the bed, her side of the bed which had been her spot since the first time they dated. Barney sat the tray with her breakfast on it onto her lap and gave her a quick good morning kiss on the lips.

"Sorry, I hadn't brushed my teeth yet." With Robin just waking up she hadn't gotten to even go to the bathroom yet to wash up so her breath was morning breath which didn't bother Barney all that much because even with her mouth unbrushed he still loves kissing her.

"That's okay, it was a closed mouth kiss anyway. I wanted to make you breakfast as a thank you for what you said last night." She's sipping on her coffee while Barney starts talking about the night before. He sits on the bed in front of her smiling lightly.

"You don't need to thank me Barney. I did what I had to, to get you and Ted talking again. I hated how things got so awkward between us and Ted acting the way he was, was making me feel weird. I'm glad things are better between you two now." Barney is so grateful to not only have Robin in his life but he also is grateful that she is on his side and she's going to be on his side for the rest of their lives. He appreciates her more now as his wife than he ever did before because knowing she's there for him makes him feel better about how things went down with him and Ted.

"Yeah, but if you didn't step up and step in for me telling Ted the things you did I don't think we would be friends anymore. Even if I do have you, I've known Ted longer than you and I had hoped he would at least understand me the way you do and up until yesterday I thought he would at least be a better friend who supports the things I do." He stays quiet for a few minutes as Robin starts to eat her food.

"Wow, these are delicious Barney." The pancakes were made as hearts and happy faces but they are really good she didn't know that Barney could cook like this.

"I'm glad you like them."

"I didn't know you could cook like this."

"Well, I do know how to cook some things but only for someone I want to cook for. Having you in my life, it really changed me and I see how you see me when sometimes I don't like myself that much. By having you in my life, you let me be who I am even when I'm being crazy and stupid you are there for me. What you said last night to get me and Ted talking again really had me thinking a lot last night." Robin sets her fork and knife down on the tray to tell him.

"What happened last night was true, what I said was true I love you for who you are. Who you became, you are the guy I knew. No, I saw you are… when we first met, I knew there is something there underneath that facade you put on for the public. You are far more than meets the eye and I love you for being you. Ted didn't get why I love you. In fact during our conversation yesterday he didn't understand why I fell for a guy like you because he just never got you. He never understood the real man you are, the real good man you are to me. You are a great man, I meant what I said because it's true. I didn't just fall for the guy you put on for the public I fell for the guy who's caring, who's sweet, who takes care of me, who loves me for who I am and understands me better than I understand myself sometimes. You really changed how I saw what love was. Of course, Marshall and Lily are a great example of that but it was you who opened my eyes and my heart to believing that I can actually have a great love in my life like them." Robin takes her tray on her lap and places it next to her on the bed.

She's now sitting beside him on the bed with her hand on his leg she rubs it a little.

"It's just..." he's about to start to tear up but tries to hold back the tears as he gets this out. "Sometimes I don't know who I am, who I want to be but with you, you see me more clearer than I see myself or how others see me." She puts her head on his shoulder trying not to cry herself as she listens to what Barney's telling her.

"I know, but what I see in you is who you really are. To me, you are Barney Stinson the man behind that curtain that someway/somehow won my heart. You are a wonderful person, I don't know why others don't see you the way I do but they don't matter because I know the real Barney Stinson and he's the man I fell in love with. Who loves me even when I don't believe I should be loved. I want to thank you for just being who you are because I wouldn't want any other person more than I want you. You made me believe in love when only a few years ago I stopped believing in any of that kind of thing." They are looking at each other now smiling as they now are crying.

After holding each other for a few moments they break then wipe the tears off their faces.

"I'm sorry, I didn't want to get this emotional but what you did for me just makes me realize how lucky I am to know that you're here with me and if I knew I would have met you 5/6 years ago I wouldn't have completely given up on relationships." It takes someone special like Robin to get him to settle down he is so happy and he really doesn't know how he got this lucky.

"Okay, now that that's settled I'm glad you and Ted are back to being normal with each other so later when we meet him, Lily and Marshall there won't be so much awkwardness with the group." Barney had gotten up from the bed, picking up the tray to take it back to the kitchen.

"I also have something for you." Barney said before leaving the bedroom with the tray. He came back in a two minutes with an envelope in his hand.

"Well, actually for the both of us." He says handing her the envelope.

She takes the envelope and slowly opens it up to see what's inside. Inside, she finds two tickets to Greece.

"Greece?" She asks him wondering why he bought tickets to Greece which she had no idea he was buying those.

"Since we got married so quickly out of the blue we hadn't discussed a honeymoon. I thought we could go for two weeks since we had both been so busy lately with work and you know getting married. I know you've been wanting to go to Greece so what do you say?" He bought the tickets the night they got married without her knowing about it. He wanted to surprise her after she moved in but things got a little weird with Ted and the gang so the moment had past at the time he wanted to surprise her.

They had talked about going different places, Italy, France, Greece, Spain even Canada before they had broken up and he knew she would appreciate getting away from their hectic lives in New York.

"I would love to go but I start working tomorrow." She had taken 5 days off of work when they went off to Vegas and had a lot of catching up to do at work so she doesn't know if it's a good idea to go on a vacation for two weeks.

"I cleared it with your boss, he said it's fine for you to go since we got married. But, we aren't going until next month so you don't have to worry about work." She was in his arms hugging him excited about going to Greece.

They had taken the day off so she can get settled into her new apartment and still had some unpacking to do. So, they cleaned up from their breakfast and he started to help her unpack some of the boxes in the living room. Lily had promised to come over around 11 to help so they got ahead start before the doorbell rang.


	10. We Were Meant To Be

A month later Barney and Robin took that honeymoon as planned. Everything had already been planned ahead of time by Barney as it was a surprise for Robin and for them to go away for a couple of weeks on their honeymoon. After everything that had happened in the last two months they both really needed this time alone, together their lives had completely changed in just a few days and now they are packing to go on their much needed honeymoon after getting married a month ago.

Robin always knew she wanted to go to Greece, it was one of the many places she wanted to travel to when she wanted to become a world wide news reporter. But, that dream had been dashed when she decided to take that first job anyone would give her five years ago that brought her to New York. She wouldn't change anything about taking that job because it made her have the most amazing friends on the planet. She wouldn't change getting to know them but she would change taking that dead end job that lead her no where for along time. But, if it wasn't for her moving to New York she wouldn't have met Barney and her life would have been completely different than it is now.

"You know, if we didn't meet I would've traveled all over the world and one of the places I wanted to go is Greece." It was 4 and a half years ago, it was when Robin had just moved to New York and had made instant friends when she told Barney this very fact about herself. Barney had remembered her telling him this and thought it would be a great honeymoon destination place to go.

She couldn't believe he had remembered her telling him that. Sometimes, she doesn't believe that he would remember such a detail about her life especially since it was four years ago when she told him this. It amazes her sometimes to know that he can remember what she tells him when she herself had forgotten that she said this to him four years ago.

"I know, I remembered you telling me you wanted to go to Greece, Paris, Rome, Italy, Japan, China you listed so many places where you wanted to travel. But, I'm glad you came to New York because if you hadn't then I wouldn't have met you and you wouldn't have changed my life forever. And for the record, I remember every single thing you tell me because I just love talking to you. Back four years ago I just wanted to get to know you but even then I found myself liking you, you seemed so carefree and fun. Then I started to have feelings for you that one time we broed out together." He never told her this before, it was kind of his secret to keep and he had kept it until now.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to blurt that out." He had turned a bright red embarrassed about just revealing that he had feelings for her back when they first met and broed out together.

"Wow, you never told me that. I thought you only wanted sex at the time." Part of what she said is true but then he realized that they had just become friends at the time and he didn't want to ruin something so fast and special as a friendship with Robin.

"Yeah, I did at first but then I realized how stupid I was for almost maybe losing a new friend. I liked you a lot back then and didn't want to lose what we just started to have. Plus, if you didn't have feelings for Ted I probably would have told you that I liked you." This was another confession she didn't know about and it completely caught her off guard when he said this.

"No, you weren't being stupid and it wasn't because of my unknown feelings for Ted. I turned you down because I didn't want to ruin what we had started to have. Your friendship meant the world to me and I didn't want to ruin something so great as being your friend." She would have never told him this because it was her secret to keep to herself and it was kind of embarrassing to tell especially to him as it has to do with when they first met.

"When we first met..." She paused and looked down already embarrassed by what she was going to say. "I kind of had a little crush on you. I know it's stupid to confess this now after everything we went through but it was you who I liked back then not Ted. When you came to me and tapped me on my shoulder I thought 'yes, he's come to talk to me or ask me out' and then you introduced me to Ted and I went out with him. But, I knew then that I wanted to get to know you better so that's why I agreed to go on that boring date with Ted. I was hoping he would talk about you, you know and your/his friends but all he kept talking about was some stupid olive theory and his job which was so mind numbingly boring. The whole time I was thinking about that blond friend of his with those bright sparkling blue eyes, that hair that seems so perfectly in place and that dashing smile that makes my heart beat more every time I look at him or when he looks at me." Barney's smiling so big right now, his grin is wider than the clouds in the sky.

"You are amazing, you know that? I can not believe how lucky I am to have you in my life. If I knew you liked me then I would have asked you out and not pushed you to go out with Ted. Now I feel like a fool for not realizing this sooner." He feels like the biggest idiot ever, she actually wanted to date him, she had a crush on him, he can't believe she wanted him and not Ted.

"I should have ditched Ted and come find you, it's what I wanted to do during the date with Ted but then he took me back home and then things got weird when he told me he loved me. All I could think was trying to erase what he just said by thinking of other things like you." Now she feels more embarrassed but all Barney could do is laugh.

"If only Ted knew what you just said to me I would have won that bet I had with him not too long after we met you." She's looking at him with a weird look trying to figure out what he meant by bet.

"What do you mean bet?" She asked wanting but probably not wanting to hear about this bet he made with Ted.

"I, um kinda made a bet with him that said you were looking at me and giving me this odd look like you wanted me. It's why I kind of sabotaged myself and pushed you towards Ted, I even said you know she likes it dirty to give it a little more weight to think that you were looking at Ted." They were both laughing now.

"You definitely won that bet. More than you know, we wasted so much time being just friends I'm so glad I came to my senses and married you when I had the chance." They kissed at this moment, all the fantasies and the missed opportunities and the silent looking it was all for each other and now they know they were meant to be together.

"Alright, looks like we're going to be late for our flight we need to get going." Barney says after breaking the kiss then looking at the time.

"You're right, we should get going." She said between giggles kissing him one more time before taking their luggage outside the apartment.

"Well, helloooooo." Ranjit said with a bright smile saying his usual hello to the happy couple exiting their apartment building.

"Hi, Ranjit. We're a bit late can you get us to the airport in less than a half hour?" Barney asked as he and Robin sat in back of the car waiting for Ranjit to take them to the airport.

"Challenge accepted." Ranjit said smiling in the rear view mirror then pulling out of where he's parked and driving off to their destination.

They got to the airport in 20 minutes, just in time to make it through all the lines. Their flight was going to take off at 10am which they now have a half hour till take off.

"Well, that was fast thank god for Ranjit's fast driving skills." Robin says as they wait on line to enter the plane.

"Yeah, thank god is right. I can't wait to get to Greece we need this time alone together." Barney says already fantasizing what she will be wearing on the beach there in Greece.

"Barney Stinson, I'm so happy I married you." Robin whispers in his ear causing him to smile pulling her in closer to give her along kiss.

"Me too, Robin Scherbatsky." He responded as their kiss became more frantic. It got so heated that the other people around them we staring at the show they were putting on.

"Oh, we're sorry. Newlyweds." Robin says breaking the kiss.

The line started to move and soon they were on the plane texting Lily telling her they're off to Greece. She texted back _have fun bring me back something._ Soon the plane took off and they were off to their honeymoon for a two week.


	11. We Spend Forever Together

After this chapter things will change, Robin is able to get pregnant I will explain more in the next chapter but I wanted to expand this story a bit more because I am done with the original story of this story. I'm moving the story into the next destination and we'll explore a new chapter in B/R's lives which will be a kid. Maybe two kids, which is what Robin imagined them having. Enjoy this chapter it's a sweet chapter.

* * *

"So, how was Greece?" Lily asked, hugging her friends welcoming them home.

Barney and Robin had just returned home from their two week honeymoon to Greece. The entire time there, they had taken in the sights, they had gotten a beach front hotel which faced the beach and you can literally just walk outside onto the sand it was perfect. They had gone to the beach every morning, one time they had slept on the beach which was so peaceful, they just held each other and slept not realizing they had fallen asleep until the sun came up, a dog had started to lick Barney's face waking him up. He then woke up Robin and went back to the hotel. It was such a fun time, they had a blast doing all the activities that Barney had picked out for them to do but mostly they just stayed in the hotel, in their room most of the time. At night they could hear the sounds of the ocean as they slept soundly in the bed. It was the best and most romantic time they had together.

After getting married, they hadn't had much time together because right after they had to go back to work and barely had time for each other. But, these two weeks had been the most relaxing and fun without any interruptions or work getting in the way. The honeymoon was so romantic, Barney had prepared a romantic dinner for just the two of them which after led them to the boardwalk in which they took a stroll walking along it taking in the sights and the night-life that sounded them. They wished they could have just stayed there forever it was truly the best time of their lives.

"It was awesome, so romantic Barney had prepared a special dinner just for us in private it was truly perfect just being together." Robin smiled rethinking about how great a time they had together it was something she will remember forever.

"Wow, who knew Barney Stinson had a romantic side." Robin always knew he had this side to him, it was only reserved for her but he does had that side and she loves it when he does do something sweet and romantic for her. The last time he did something romantic it was during their secret summer together.

 _She had just come home from a long day at work, she was exhausted and she hadn't been feeling well for most of the afternoon so when she came home (Barney's apartment) his apartment had become somewhat of a second home for her. In the last couple of months she had started to put some of her things in his draws and even had part of his closet for her clothes. Barney had surprised her with that a week ago which to her meant something was going on. But, nothing was going on Barney just felt like since they're kind of dating now and she had left some of her things at his place that he would give her a draw, a part of his closet (which he doesn't give to anyone) and part of the bathroom. The medicine cabinet, the sink and part of the shower was for her. It was something so small to do, something out of the blue, something that Barney would not do for just any girl, it was kind of romantic. At least to Robin it was because it meant that Barney was serious about her, she had thought that this thing they got going on between them was just a fling. A very hot, sexy, fun fling but now he went and did this very sweet, very couple-y thing and all she could do in that moment was kiss him._

" _What was that for?" He asked after they parted their lips from one another's._

" _I love you." It's something she wouldn't just say out of the blue like that. She used to be so afraid of saying those three words. At one time she used to run away from a relationship once she said those words but for some reason saying them in this moment was something she honestly didn't regret, take back or run out of the apartment screaming from._

" _I love you too. It's why I did this, I don't do this type of thing for just anyone but for you I would… I realized that I really do love you and I love being with you so I thought since your things are here and you spend most of your time here, by giving you your own spaces for your things is kind of my way of saying I want things between us to go to the next level which is why..." he paused and went to his dresser draw and pulled out a small square box._

 _He turned around and went back to where Robin was standing._

" _I know this seems sudden and I know it might make you scared that we're moving too fast but I wanted to give you this because I'm serious about us. I have never been more serious about a relationship before you, but because of you I want you to have this." He hands her the box and she opens it to find a key inside it._

" _A key?" She questioned wondering why he had given her this key._

" _It's a key to my apartment. Since we're kind of almost living together I wanted you to have your own key so that you can come and go as you please. My apartment is now your apartment, well technically it's our apartment." He was so nervous all day after getting this key because he wasn't sure what she would say to this. He knows that she has always been afraid of commitment, afraid of maybe things were moving too fast with them but he hopes that her answer will be okay or yes._

 _Her answer was neither… she quickly threw her arms around his neck and kissed him again this time with more force and it was more deeper and longer. She can't believe it, it's only been two months since they started their fling and that's what she thought they were doing but apparently it's more. Apparently, it's something neither quite knew they wanted until this very moment._

 _In that moment she realized that she really is in love with Barney more than she thought or ever knew before now. She's completely happy but also completely in love with him and in this moment she knew that Barney is the one. That she doesn't ever want this to end. In this moment, she knew that she was going to love this man forever._

 _They break the kiss and she whispers. "Okay." And takes out the key and looks at it. "I will sort of move in with you." She, they weren't going to move in of course but it was sort of saying that she will eventually._

" _So, we're kind of officially moved in together. Huh, I can't believe it I love you." He lifts her up in his arms and spins her around giving her a kiss of 'thank you for being my roommate'. He pulls her over to the bed and she pulls him down on top of her laughing and smiling as he kisses her neck and down to her chest._

 _It was in this moment when both realize just how in love they actually are. They spend the rest of the night in bed just enjoying each others embrace soaking in everything that just happened. This was a huge step in their relationship and none of their friends even knew they were together which was an extra plus for their relationship but also they wish they could tell their friends about being together, they don't. At least not for another two months when Lily screamed when she caught them making out on Ted's couch._

"Anyway, it was so much fun. We went sight seeing too but mostly made out the entire time on each sight seeing trip." She mentions remembering that time, and remembering the times from each trip they went on when they were sight seeing.

"Wow, Marshall we really need to go to Greece." Lily says, picturing herself already having the time of her life there just like Barney and Robin did.

"Yeah, maybe one day." Marshall answers, he means this too and also wants to go to Greece when they get the chance to.

"It truly was amazing, you two would love it." Robin says smiling with glee remembering the best time of her life.

"Yeah, it was truly legendary." He meant it when he told Robin that he didn't need to wait for it anymore because he has her now and doesn't need to wait for it anymore, ever again…

Barney and Robin ended up leaving an hour later going back home. On the ride home, the two just looked at each other with such love in their eyes and knew that they are going to be together forever and there won't be a wait for it anymore because they both really don't need to wait for it because they have each other and that's the best thing in the world to them both.


	12. We Are Expecting the Unexpected Part 1

Okay, story change at little I didn't know what to do next with this story but I think I found a nice way to change the story and still make it match up with the rest of the story. I think I really like this idea, yes I do this with a lot of my stories but I think it brings up some past history and future really well. I hope you all like this twist, but I do think it's a great way to extend this story and I hope you enjoy this.

This is part one of two chapters!

* * *

At first, she thought it was just the flu or some other thing like food poisoning. But, it wasn't. It was something else completely. She didn't want this, she wasn't ready and for a long time in her life she didn't want it. But, it's true, it's happening and there is nothing she can do to change it. They had started to not use protection because they were both tested for STD's and with Barney's history they couldn't be too cautious. So, they were tested and both found out two weeks ago that they were both negative. It was a relief and big weight lifted from their shoulders. Knowing that they are married and only sleeping with each other there was a good chance they were okay. But, after they got tested Robin went back to the doctor to make sure that she's in good health but only two days ago after being fine and perfectly healthy, felt sick. She didn't know what it was that suddenly hit her but she decided to just wait it out and let it pass. It didn't and the following morning she found herself in front of the toilet bowl with her head inside it heaving last nights dinner.

"Robin, are you okay in there?" Barney was standing outside the bathroom door which was closed. He had woken up to the sounds of someone throwing up. He got up and knocked on the bathroom door hoping that Robin's okay but she didn't say anything at first.

"Come on, Robin are you okay?" He asked again now getting worried that something's wrong with Robin since she isn't responding to him.

"Blaaaa." Robin was trying to say Barney but all that did was cause her to throw up more which now worried Barney more which had him opening the door which was unlocked luckily.

"Oh, wow Robin are you okay?" He asks again knowing that was a stupid thing to say. Of course she isn't okay, why would he say that now that he sees her kneeling, facing the toilet throwing up. She looked awful he thought to himself.

"Of course I'm not okay, you idiot look at me." Robin finally found and opening to talk rolling her eyes at her husband standing near her.

"What's wrong?" Barney, really doesn't know what to do in these situations. It's usually him who's faced down in a toilet or in a parking lot or somewhere throwing up he never seen her look so awful.

Robin's hair was unbrushed and messy, her eyes were blood shot, her body was shaking and her face was pale and she had throw up all over her mouth which is also near her nose and on her cheeks at this point. Barney knelled down next to her, pushing her hair in back of her ear which was in front of her face getting throw up on the edges of it.

"I usually don't know what to do in these situations. How or what got you so sick Robin?" He's being really honest but really worried and it concerns him that something is really getting her sick. He hates seeing her looking this way.

"I don't know, I hadn't been feeling well for a couple of days. I tried to let it just go away and thought it would be this morning, about 5 I woke up not feeling well, still and then two minutes later I ran into the bedroom trying to not wake you up so I closed the bathroom door to not wake you up." He interrupted her with "you should've woken me up I would've done something to help you." Running his hand through her hair which he placed behind her ear a minute ago.

"I know, I just felt like it would just be over with in a few minutes but I've been in here like this for I don't know, what time is it?" There was no clocks around and their cell phones were on the bedside tables in the bedroom so he didn't know what time it was either.

"I don't know." He said with a sigh.

"Well, it's been a while. I have no clue what's wrong with me." Robin tries to get up from being on her knees this whole time but she was a bit wobbly and still a little nauseous which had Barney trying to hold her up steady by her arm.

"Maybe you should see a doctor. I know we were there last week for the results for the tests but maybe you should see her again." Barney pointed out that it's been a week since finding out the results from the STD tests they took that was the last time they saw the doctor. Both of them now have the same doctor, but for different things.

"I think I need to see a doctor." Robin repeated what Barney said and Barney then pulled her into his arms hugging her while brushing her hair softly with his hand it soothed her which relaxed her.

Robin was fine a few minutes later so she tried to take a shower with the door open so Barney can keep an eye on her. While she was doing that Barney called the doctor to make her an appointment. Luckily, they had an opening for later that day which was great for Robin and relieved Barney's concerns about the appointment not being soon enough for his, well Robin's well being.

"Good, you're out I just made an appointment for you, for later today." He tells her as Robin exits the bathroom looking much better and refreshed then she looked an hour ago. It eased his mind knowing she's okay now.

"Thank you, I don't know what came over me before I'm sorry I worried you." Robin had put on her bath robe over a fresh new t-shirt underneath, she was only wearing those two things which to Barney made her look more hotter even after heaving her guts out earlier.

"Not a bother. I will always worry about you, you are my wife now it's my husbandly duty to be concerned about my wife's health." He was sitting on the bed looking through his phone seeing if he has any texts but there was nothing new. He got up and went over to Robin who was at her dresser taking out her clothes to wear for today.

It was 10 am now, after throwing up most of the morning and worrying Barney she really felt exhausted but changed her clothes anyway which was in front of Barney.

"You're sweet but I am really sorry for waking you up I know you have that meeting today I didn't want you to lose your sleep over me being sick." He just brushed that off shaking his head with a light smile.

"You are my number 1 priority, work is not even remotely second. I love you, I don't want to see you sick or angry or sad I just want you to be happy." And it was true, more than anything even himself he wanted Robin to be healthy and happy and that's the only thing he wants work or anything else he doesn't care about.

All Robin does in that moment is smile which had him pulling her in for a hug. She's always secretly loved when he hugs her, it always felt safe and right it's something she loves but she never told Barney or anyone about that. That little secret is all hers to know and nobody's to find out. They break the embrace and smile lightly at each other.

"Thank you for making that appointment. I really want to know what's wrong with me." She said as she continues to get ready to go to her appointment in two hours. In two hours she will find out what is going on with her and why she's so sick all of a sudden.

"No problem. You smell nice by the way." While he was hugging her he was smelling her hair. She had washed her hair with a scented shampoo which he hadn't seen her use since she moved in or really ever and it smells really heavenly.

"I'm so glad I got that nasty throw up smell out of me. I used a new shampoo, I hadn't even opened it until now." She tells him as she brushes her hair which is slowly starting to dry. She then took out her hair drier to blow out her hair.

"It smells really nice." He says smiling to himself.

Two hours later, they arrived at her appointment feeling a little nervous about what it is that made Robin sick before. It really worried them both and they wanted to know what was going on with her so badly. As they sit in the waiting area, waiting for them to be called to see the doctor, Robin's legs were shaking a little which had Barney placing his hand on the one closes to him trying to ease Robin's leg which worked pretty quickly. It took five minutes for them to be called after that.

"Mrs. Stinson." They looked up from where they were sitting holding hands which they had been since arriving to the doctors office. They hadn't broken their hand embrace at all since coming here although they broke it just for a little bit for him to ease her leg but then right after her leg was not shaking anymore they went right back to holding hands again.

"Everything will be okay, I'm sure there is nothing to worry about." Barney tells her as they wait inside the room waiting for the doctor to see Robin.

"I don't know, I am worried that something's wrong with me." She doesn't look at him when she says this all she does is look down at her shaky hands that are starting to get sweaty.

"Okay, Mrs. Robin Stinson." The doctor that Robin had seen last week, her regular doctor wasn't available at short notice so she is seeing another one who's a male doctor.

"Yes, hi." Robin says shaking the doctors hand.

"So, I hear you weren't feeling well this morning." The doctor said looking at his chart then back up at his patient.

"Yeah, she's been throwing up most of this morning. We're really worried that something's causing her to be this sick." Barney answered standing beside Robin as the doctor starts examining her.

"Okay, well you seem fine right now but I do want you to. Wait, can he wait outside for this?" The doctor asked wanting to talk with Robin alone.

"Whatever you need to tell me you can tell him too. I need him here with me, if that's okay." Robin really didn't want Barney leaving her side during this that's how scared she is to find out what's wrong with her.

"Alright. Well, Mrs. Stinson. I think we need to have you take another test. A pregnancy test, so I want to test your urine to see if you're possibly pregnant." This shocked both Barney and Robin, they didn't even think that it was a possibility that she might be pregnant. But, now they realize that since finding out the results of their STD tests they stopped using protection which now worries them even more. They never thought they would even be parents, neither of them wanted kids but it's now a big possibility that she just might be.

"Wow, this is shocking I know we stopped using protection but it's too soon since we stopped how can I be pregnant so soon after knowing the results of the other test?" She asks Barney but it was more of a direct question to the doctor.

"What other test?" The doctor asked.

"We took STD tests to make sure we don't have it. You see, I've had quite the sexual history, but since we got married we wanted to make sure we didn't have the disease." Barney told the doctor and he just nodded his head in understanding.

"Okay, well you still need to take this pregnancy test to rule out if you're pregnant or not. I'm glad to know you took that STD test but this one is more important at this moment." Robin agrees to take the test, after the test they waited hoping to get the results right away which they did.

"Well, Mrs. Stinson. Congratulations. You are indeed pregnant." The doctor said looking from his results on his clip board to Robin who was looking quite in shock.


	13. We Are Expecting the Unexpected Part 2

This continues from where I left off, I'm thinking of doing a couple more chapters of this story before wrapping this up. It was a nice story to write and I think this story is about finished. So, I'm going to do two more chapters after this and then close the story.

Enjoy this chapter, it explains how Robin gets pregnant.

* * *

"Wait, what?" This news is really unexpected, she knew she couldn't get pregnant because she was on the pill so it was unlikely to get pregnant even without using a condom and being on the pill.

"Yes, you are pregnant Mrs. Stinson." The doctor had a smile on his face but when Robin looked at him like he was crazy he tried to elaborate a little more on how she got pregnant.

"But, how? I'm on the pill since we stopped using condoms." Robin's in shock, how can she possibly be pregnant when she's been on the pill since finding out the STD tests. She had no reason to still use condoms after getting those results.

"Yes, but you just recently started using the pill after getting the test results but you have been pregnant for three weeks." Three weeks? She questions herself, trying to figure out exactly when it was that she got pregnant. And, then it hit her. She got pregnant on their honeymoon in Greece.

"Oh, wow. Three week, so I've been pregnant since our honeymoon." Robin says this to Barney and he shrugs matter of factually also realizing that it's true, she did in fact get pregnant on their honeymoon and he knows exactly when they conceived as well.

"Wow, I guess we did conceive during our honeymoon." Barney says now out loud because now it's all sinking in that Robin's been pregnant for three weeks and there were no sign of her being pregnant until two days ago. So, it's odd that she didn't seem to have any reactions to being pregnant but surprisingly interestingly she is.

"I would like you to make another appointment, a follow up appointment for two weeks then we can really find out exactly when you conceived and do an ultrasound to see how your baby is doing. You should make this next appointment before you leave this office." The doctor wrote down a prenatal prescription for Robin and some other things she needed to know for this early on in the pregnancy and then the doctor left leaving the couple inside the room so she can get dressed.

"I can't believe it, you got pregnant on our honeymoon… honeymoon five!" Barney lifted his hand so Robin can smack it, although she wasn't really paying attention to what Barney was doing because she was deep in thought as she put on her clothes.

He instantly noticed her none reaction to his high five and put his hand down with a frown on his face. Now, things are more serious than he had thought and Robin seems to not be taking this well which really doesn't surprise him even if he's surprisingly happy about this unexpectedly news.

"Hey, it will be fine. It will be okay, we'll get through this together. As we promised each other to do after we got married. We need to do this together as a team. I know you didn't want kids but this is for real, we're having a baby." He tries to comfort her but all she does is ignore him putting on her purse and heading out the door in silence.

Robin did make another appointment, even if she's still in shock and somewhat denying that she's actually pregnant. She did want to see her baby, even if she's freaking out inside a little… okay, she's freaking out a lot. Barney and Robin leave the doctors office and head outside, they are in front of the doctors building when Barney tries to get her attention.

"Robin, look I know this is shocking and unexpected but please say something I'm starting to get worried about you." Barney's now concerned about Robin and what's to get through to her because she seems to not be happy about this.

He knows she never wanted children and by the way she's staring at him right now tells him exactly what she's thinking and the thought that this changes everything for them, is started to become much more real to them both.

It takes a while for Robin to speak but when she looks away from Barney and then back at him, she's in tears, crying which instantly gets Barney to pull her into him hugging her as tightly as he can. His arms go tightly around her body and her arms are clinging around his shoulders. She's in full sobs as she buries her face in his suit jacket. Now, things are really going to changed for them. Both of them didn't want kids, they even discussed the kids topic the day they returned from Vegas.

 _It was the day after they returned from getting married in Vegas, they had been in complete newly wed mode since getting married that Saturday. They hadn't really discussed anything heavy, like where they will live (more importantly where she will live), the topic of children and their careers or anything really more important since that Friday before they decided to run off to Vegas to get married. Before, on that Friday they talked about their relationship, the things they had to get off their chests, they talked about what went wrong in their relationship that caused their untimely breakup. And, they discussed getting married but they didn't talk about the really big things like the big topic of kids and their careers._

 _Barney and Robin both knew they didn't want children and both were pretty adornment about not having kids. With, Robin trying to get her career moving into a more successful way and Barney being_ _financially secure, but still not wanting kids. The topic of children was never part of their plan especially Robin's and so they didn't really think they needed to talk about something both knew they didn't need to talk about because neither wanted children. So, after getting married they discussed some of the things they hadn't before getting married and by the end of it they both agreed to not have children._

" _I don't want children. It isn't a big deal for me and it doesn't change how I feel on this topic. I don't want kids, I never wanted them and I know you don't either." They were lying in bed in the early morning of this morning talking about the things they hadn't since getting married. All of Robin's life, she knew she didn't want children it was always a stance with her and that opinion never changed even when she met Barney. Nothing, changed and she knows nothing will change because she doesn't want them and never will._

" _Okay, I know you don't want kids and I've said I didn't want them either but maybe someday when we're older and ready, maybe we can have kids." Barney suggested, neither were ready for kids at this time in their lives, they had just gotten married and figured out being together in a commitment after breaking up for a week. They are far from even thinking about the idea of having kids and Robin hasn't changed her mind on that topic either in the last five years since knowing Barney and he knows that she doesn't want kids._

" _No, I don't think I'm going to change my opinion on this not now not in the near or far future. I've never wanted kids even if we're together, committed and in love I still don't want kids. I thought you didn't want them either but I guess I was wrong on that." Robin married Barney knowing full well that she didn't want kids and she knew he didn't want them either and now this comes out of the blue only two days after they got married._

" _I get your stance on this but what if we did have children. I mean, we are married, committed to each other for the rest of our lives. We're in a happy, loving, stable relationship but sometime down the road it wouldn't be a bad idea if we do have kids. I mean, we just got married and are trying to start this relationship over with a fresh start after breaking up for a week. But, sometime down the road years from now wouldn't it be great to start of family when we're ready, not anytime soon but in the future. It would be nice to start a family once we're secure enough both_ _financially and personally. Don't get me wrong, I don't want kids right now but maybe someday I might would you be on board with that?" It didn't have to be tomorrow but someday Barney did imagine having a family with Robin, she's the only woman he's ever imagined having that kind of life with. It took him sometime but he thinks he might want to have kids someday if she's willing to have a family with him but it's up to her if she wants that like he does._

" _I don't know… maybe, but Barney trust me when I say I might not ever change my mind on this. I don't want this to be a deal breaker for us. I don't want to ever lose you if this is going to be a deal breaker. We should have discussed this before getting married." Robin's not going to change her mind and Barney knows she won't which by the look on Barney's face right now tells her it just might be a bigger issue for them if they decided to have kids or not to have kids._

" _No, this isn't a deal breaker I was just throwing the idea out there. It doesn't matter if we have kids or not, you are the only thing I really need and want in my life no matter if we have kids someday or not." Robin's expression changed after this, he's fully okay with not having kids if she doesn't change her mind and it seems he's okay with this which makes her relax as she hugs him when she pulls him in for the hug she relaxes in his arms and sighs in relief because she really doesn't want to ever lose him again especially from a topic that is a tough topic for her to think about._

"I never wanted this, I never wanted kids." She starts saying as they pull apart, her tears had died down and they're both a little bit more relaxed although Robin is still freaking out a little in the inside realizing for the first time that she's going to be a mother in a little less than 9 months.

"I didn't want this, I said I wasn't going to change my mind on this." Barney is looking at her, he seems disappointed, maybe a little mad that she's saying this which gets her to change her expression to tell him. "But, I mean this is our baby. Even if it was so unexpected and not in our plan I guess I'm okay with this. I didn't want to have kids right now, we just finally figured out how to be a couple again after breaking up and now this is going to change everything." She tells him, she really didn't want to have this discussion on the street outside of the doctors office so they pause their discussion and head home to talk more about this.


	14. We Have To Be Prepared

It took Barney a little while to calm an overly emotional Robin down. The knowledge that she is pregnant hit her hard, the minute they return home she went right to sleep because of how emotionally drained she was over the news and the realization that she's pregnant and was okay with it for a minute only to have a breakdown once they returned to their apartment. It took her hours to pull herself together, rest and come to be okay once again with the news that she is going to become a mom, something she never wanted. The fact that she had thought about this, after her and Barney's conversation after they got married had been playing with her emotions which took a toll on her body and made her exhausted that she had to lay down right away. She was well rested and clear headed after sleeping most of that afternoon so when she noticed that Barney wasn't around in the apartment.

"Barney?" She calls out wondering where he is but there was no answer.

She hadn't slept that long, although four hours is somewhat long it's just not long enough for Barney to not be in the apartment. She told herself not to be worried so she went back in the bedroom hoping that he would make an appearance soon, she shouldn't get too worried or overreact to him not being in the apartment. She wondered how she ever became this dependent on someone, but she's grateful that Barney's been so great since the morning when they found out that she was pregnant. Maybe, he wanted to have her have some peace and quiet so he left to let her have her rest.

She was in the bedroom with her phone in her hand about to text Barney when she hears the front door open and then shut quietly and then she heard foot steps walking in the living room before he entered the bedroom.

"Hey." Robin looked up from her phone with a light smile still wondering where he has been.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" He ask, taking off his shoes, unbuttoning his shirt a couple of buttons and rolling up his dress shirt. He walks over to the bed where Robin is still sitting and sits down in front of her.

"I'm okay, that nap really was good for me. I can't believe I slept as long as I did though. So, where have you been?" She ask putting her phone on the bedside table and giving him her full attention.

"I was out. Thinking about things, clearing my head but I just took a walk I was hoping I would be back before you woke up." He looks at her and she looks worried which gets him to look at her weirdly wondering what she was thinking about.

"I wanted to give you some space so I left to let you rest." He explains more, putting his hand on her leg that was underneath the blanket.

"Oh, okay. So, I wanted to talk about this situation." She wanted to say pregnancy or baby but she instead called it a situation since she's still trying to come to terms with being pregnant and her still not wanting to have children at least not this soon.

"That's what I was thinking about when I went for my walk earlier. Thinking about your pregnancy, the baby, our honeymoon and when we conceived and where this will take us." He confesses, they told each other that they would be completely honest and truthful in their relationship when they got married because the reason they had broken up with because they didn't communicate well and kept things from each other. But, now they are working on this vow they told each other and want to follow through with it for the sake of their relationship that's only just starting to get back to a normal life with their jobs and friends and just their normal routines as individuals while being a newly wedded couple.

"So, are we okay with this? And most importantly are you okay with this because I know that we talked about this before and decided that we wouldn't have children, at least not for a while or at all." Barney, really thought about this on his walk and came to be okay with suddenly, and soon becoming a parent which actually got him thinking and over thinking and worrying and plainly freaking out so much so that he had to leave the apartment to get out to think while Robin slept.

"I know, yeah I guess I am okay with this now. It took me all afternoon to come to terms with this, I mean I'm pregnant and we are having a baby. Yes, this was shocking and unexpected and it threw me a little because I didn't want to become a mother this soon especially since we just started to get back to being a normal functioning couple and we just returned to work after our honeymoon. But, I'm okay with this now, I know I overreacted and freaked out with that breakdown earlier but for some reason I'm happy with this news. Yes, I didn't want to have a baby so soon and didn't think I would be one in just a little less than 9 months but I'm okay with this." After her nap, Robin had thought about all of this news and how this will affect their relationship and her feelings on this. But, she's at ease over this and is happy with being pregnant.

"Well, I'm glad that you're okay with this. I am too, shockingly after the instant shock and excitement over this news I did become aware of it and how this will change our lives forever. I realized that..." he takes her hands in his looking at her, she had started to tear up a little as this conversation went on but his touch reassured her that they will get through this together and they have each other, for better or for worst, in sickness and in health, all the days that are ahead of them they will get through this and whatever happens in the future Barney isn't thinking about that now and only thinking of Robin, the baby and their relationship right now.

"I realized, that I'm happy. Yes, this was shocking and unexpected, definitely something I or we didn't think of wanting or wanted at all but I'm happy. When I went on my walk I realized I've never been this happy before, you, you make me so happy, Robin and I know that whatever happens down the road that we have each other and that's the only thing I've ever wanted. This," he puts his hand after taking it off her hands and rests it on her stomach, a stomach that isn't showing much signs of being pregnant but he knows their child is in there just wanting to grow in the next weeks and her stomach will start to show their baby's growth.

"I'm happy too. I've never been this happy and excited actually, I'm really excited about this." She puts her own hand on top of his that was still placed on her stomach and smiles through her light tears in her eyes. "About, being pregnant. I'm seriously happy and excited because you are this child's father and I wouldn't have anyone else as the father of my child." Now, he's tearing up and both are in tears as they hug, she and they will be okay because they have each other to get by anything that comes their way.

"Um, so should we tell the gang?" Barney also was thinking on his walk about telling their friends about their news but he wanted to make sure that Robin was okay with being unexpectedly pregnant and her breakdown earlier this day. And, for Robin to be okay with telling them.

After they hugged they broke their embrace and Barney had gotten up from the bed to finish undressing. He begins to take off his pants and dress shirt but leaving on the tank top underneath then he turned to Robin who was now sitting on her side of the bed with her feet hanging in front of her and looked up at Barney who is now looking at her waiting for her answer.

"I don't know, I do want to tell them but I want to make sure things are okay with the baby first before we tell anyone." Robin, wasn't really thinking about telling anyone right now because she didn't want to jinx anything, she wanted to make sure that the baby is doing okay before they told anyone about the baby. She does want to tell their friends but she wants to have her next doctors appointment first before telling anyone.

"I want to have our next appointment first before we do tell people and the first people we'll tell is our friends. But, right now I just want this time to be about us and about this baby than anything else because I don't want us to worry about anything but us, our relationship and this unexpected miracle that we both didn't think we would have especially this soon into being married." Robin gets up from the bed and moves over to where Barney is standing on his side of the bed next to his dresser, still looking at her.

"Okay." He says, smiling ever so brightly. He truly is really happy and never thought he would actually be a father but with Robin by his side and the mother of his child or maybe children, he doesn't know if there will be more children in the future but if the mother is Robin then he hasn't a care in the world. He, just wants Robin there beside him for the rest of his life.

They are now in front of each other, her hands are rubbing over his arms and his own arms wrapped around her waist. He kisses her once before pulling away still holding her.

"I'm, a bit hungry." Robin suddenly announced, and the pregnancy cravings are starting.

Barney laughs and breaks his hold on her waist.

"Do you want to go out or should we order in?" He asks, wanting to know what she wants to eat.

"Stay in, I'm not really in the mood to go out." He looks at her with this weird look, it's odd for him to hear she doesn't want to go out of the apartment but he nods and says.

"Alright, then Chinese?" He asks, pulling out his phone.

"Yeah, sounds good."

"What do you want?"

"The usual.."

He knows her usual, so as he dials the Chinese restaurant she goes into the bathroom to freshen up after her nap which relaxed her mind about this unexpecting pregnancy. She's really happy and is ready to be a mom, although things won't be easy for her or them down the road, they are happy and excited to become parents.


	15. We Are In This Together Forever

Okay, the next couple of chapters are going to be pretty boring without much drama going on. I wanted to show B/R somewhat getting ready for the baby and coming to terms with just having one so I wanted for them to have some reflective moments and I think this will be a nice way to show them at ease with the news of having a baby so soon into marriage. I will soon turn this around a bit a have more drama as the months go by, I want them to freak out about being parents, a lot of drama will come to them but for now I wanted to show them happy and thinking they are ready to be parents which they aren't yet.

* * *

Robin's follow up appointment came two weeks later, this appointment would ultimately determine how the baby is doing and if it's healthy. Barney and Robin had agreed to wait to know the sex of their child because they wanted to wait until they knew for sure that their baby is okay. They also wanted to wait to tell their friends about the baby so they waited and are about to see the doctor together for the second time. Waiting in the waiting room wasn't as uneasy as the first time which help cure both of their nerves, the whole morning they worried about their baby, rather if it's healthy, rather it's developing okay and if Robin is healthy and both worried that something will go wrong, either today or the next weeks or months or even later on during this pregnancy. But, they worried nonetheless and kept getting more nervous.

Five minutes later, Robin is called in to see the doctor as they wait for the doctor Robin gets undressed and puts on the gown the nurse left her and settled herself on the bed. So, they wait for a little while for the doctor and a few minutes later he comes in to see Robin.

"Hello, again Mrs. Stinson!" The doctor says with a smile as he enters the room.

"Hi, doc." Robin said smiling back.

"So, how are you doing?" The doctor asks, looking from Robin to Barney and back to Robin.

"I'm okay, things have been going well with the baby so far too." She says, then the doctor asks her to lie back on the table.

"So, would you like to know the sex of the baby yet?" Although it's early, she's only a month pregnant so they won't really know exactly what they are having but sometimes they can tell even this early in a pregnancy.

"No. We have discussed this and we decided not to yet. We just want to know how the baby is doing and if we should be worried about anything with the baby." Robin tells him, knowing that she and Barney are just fine with not knowing the sex of their baby.

"Okay, well let's check and see how your baby is developing." The doctor starts to check Robin over, to see how the baby is doing.

The doctor scans over her stomach with a cold jelled ultrasound stick seeing if anything is out of the normal. He scans and slowly, they all hear a healthy baby's heart a minute later after the doctor went over her stomach.

"Well, it looks like everything with your baby is going great so far." The doctor says, Barney and Robin look at the screen with their now developing baby, who is healthy and looking normal at this stage of her pregnancy, with tears shining in their eyes they hear their baby for the very first time.

Barney's hand that was already holding Robin's tightened around hers as they held onto each others hands tightly as they watch their tiny little baby on the screen and the heart loud sound still echoing in the room.

Robin looks over at Barney for a minute and smiles through her tears and says "we are really having a baby." He smiles back and kisses her hand.

"I know, he or she is actually in there, being an already active little one and who has an amazingly strong heart just like its mother." Barney smiles brightly and kisses her hand once more.

A few minutes later the doctor finishes up with Robin's check up and then asks her to schedule her next appointment which will be in four week, a month from this appointment now. The doctor leaves the room to let Robin change into her daily clothes, leaving the couple to themselves as they are quiet in thought, thinking about what they just heard and saw on the screen.

On the way back home, Barney and Robin were still quiet they hadn't said anything to each other since the doctors office. They were quiet because neither knew what to say, they were both deep in thought about what they just saw and thinking about how their lives are going to change in just 8 months. Who knows what to say in a moment like this? A moment when it all sinks in and makes you wonder, worry and think about how much this will change their lives forever. At one time in their lives, neither wanted children, heck they didn't even want to get married or commit to anyone or anything. But, now in the last few months their lives had already changed when they decided to get married. Now, they are sitting in a cab in slight traffic on their way back to the apartment, deep in thought and thinking about the future and wondering how the hell they got to this point… The point where they found themselves married and pregnant in such a short period of time.

Barney Stinson and Robin Scherbatsky are about to have a baby and things are going to change even more for them. They are both happy, but as the sit in the cab they begin to worry about the next few months, the next year and the next few years trying to not freak out too much.

Fifteen minutes later they arrive at home still in the awkward silence. They walk over to the couch after Barney closes the door behind them and sit down still quiet and in thought.

"So, this is going to change everything." Barney had started to say after a few minutes, the awkwardness is now easing off and they are alone by themselves in their home.

Barney knew that this was going to change their lives forever he just doesn't know what the future will be like or how their lives with be in a few months or even a year from now. All, he knows is that he is starting to freak out a bit and he thought that he was okay with all of this, becoming a father wasn't ever on his mind, he didn't want to be a father at all but Robin changed his mind, well falling in love with her and committing to her changed him. But, his life and their lives are about to change and he really is starting to freak out about it all.

"I know." Robin responds in a low tone, not looking over at Barney who was now looking at her after he said what he wanted to say. He had been staring at the huge TV in front of him that whole time trying not to freak out or sound worried about becoming a father.

"So, what are we going to do next?" He asks her, feeling a bit weird and a mixture of worry and concern started to show in his voice.

"I guess we have to prepare ourselves for the baby. We need to make some decisions, I need to figure out what to do about my job, we need to find a way to tell everyone that we're going to be parents, you need to probably work more so we have the money we need for the next 18 years..." her voice started to get higher as she talked and it started to crack as her emotions over came her.

"And, a lot of other things… we are about to be parents, that's something neither of us wanted even just a year ago. What are we going to do about telling people?" They both wondered what to do next, neither coming up with an answer the other one wanted to hear. But, they agree to start to tell people, they will start with the gang and then their families.

"We know we are going to have this baby right?" Barney says, Robin nods her head and turns to look at him, they are now looking at each other for the first time since coming home.

"We, also need to tell people. We should start with the gang, you know start easy before telling anyone of our families. And, we also need to tell our jobs, your job is much more important than mine and you are the one who is actually having the baby. So, how are we going to tell the gang?" Barney moves a bit more towards Robin on the couch but Robin remains where she's sitting while still looking at him.

"We'll tell them tomorrow, I really don't want to do much of anything right now, this is all still just sinking into my mind, and I'm sure it's sinking in for you too." They are both staring at each other after this, figuring out a way to tell their friends and also what to do next now that it's official that they are having this baby no matter how much neither wanted a baby so soon into marriage.

"Okay. I would like to take a nap now, I'm exhausted from everything." Robin pulls herself off the couch, gets up and starts to walk towards the bedroom, Barney follows in silence.

Both, get undressed, Robin goes right to sleep while Barney goes into the bathroom. As he stands in front of the mirror his mind starts to wander, thinking about everything that has happened in the last few months and since Robin came into his life. He thought about how they once were, more importantly who they once were only a year ago and even when they first met. The were far from where they are today, married, committed to each other and about to become parents only two months into being married and trying to work on their relationship.

Barney knew that his life had already changed once he fell in love with Robin but he didn't think he would find himself here, in his bathroom, staring at his reflection, thinking about what had happened within the last few months and even years since he met Robin, with Robin asleep in the next room. Their lives are about to change, either for the best or for the worst but they married for this reason, to be with each other for the rest of their lives, for better or for worst, for sickness and in health, to the days ahead, they are in this together rather it's going to make their lives more happier and fulfilled or it's going to ruin everything. The latter of this, he hopes would never come their way but for now he is happy and trying to let this new life settle in his mind and even though things have changed in his life he feels like his life is just beginning.

He takes a shower and after he exits the bathroom only wearing a towel. Robin is still fast asleep on her side of the bed, he smiles lightly down at her and goes over to his dresser to take out a fresh shirt to wear and a pair of boxers. He reenters the bathroom and changes, dropping the towel in the hamper next to the sink then exits the bathroom again.

He sighs and sits quietly on the bed trying not to wake Robin still thinking about everything that has happened in his life since he got married. Things had been going really well for him and Robin, he was really happy and he knows she is too but things had changed a lot since they got married and he didn't think that he would ever be here right now, settled down, happy and about to become a father which he didn't want until he and Robin found out that she was pregnant.

Tomorrow is a new day, they would start to tell people that they are expecting. He worried that his friends won't be happy over this news, but he doesn't care what they think, he is happy and his life is just beginning and he's comes to terms with the idea of being a father even if it is this soon into marriage and even if he and Robin didn't want kids. Nonetheless, Barney isn't really mentally prepare to be a father yet, he is happy about this but he isn't prepared to be one especially in only eight months. But, maybe in the next few months he will be okay and prepared to be a father.

He really wishes that he could talk to someone right now, he needs advice but he can't tell anyone that he's going to be a father because he wants to tell people with Robin and he doesn't want to upset her so he will wait until tomorrow because he wants to have Robin by his side when he and they do tell the gang. Until, then he is going to try and get some rest because thinking and over thinking and having a lot of questions needs to be on hold at least until he can tell someone what he's feelings and thinking.

Barney, turns off the bedside light and pushes himself under the blankets next to Robin who is still fast asleep. He kisses her lightly on the head hoping he doesn't wake her up then he goes to sleep himself for the rest of the day and night because he is exhausted himself.


	16. We Should Probably Tell People

I decided to do a little twist to this story to make it more interesting. Don't worry though, everything will be okay I just wanted to give this story a little boost since I want to change things up a bit. B/R are happy in this story and together for the whole thing there will just be a few things that will happen down the road but nothing will break them up, they're together forever in this story and will remain that way but there will be some things along the way from here on with their relationship but nothing too major and this doesn't have any fighting or any real major issues for them. In the end they will be just fine and will remain happy.

I hope you like the twist and the change up for this story cause it's a good way of changing the story a bit to make it more interesting.

* * *

Come the next morning, Robin had already woken up. She had been asleep all night and most of the rest of the day before. Now, things are going to change no matter if she wants this or not. She is pregnant, she is going to be having a baby, she wants to have this baby. Her and Barney both want this baby. So, she slept through the night and woke up at around 6:30 in the morning. Barney was still fast asleep when she woke up, took a shower and got dressed. She even made herself some breakfast because after being asleep for most of the day before and the night, she was really hungry and woke up hungry so she made some breakfast. She found herself making a whole meal, pancakes, bacon, eggs, toast and tea because she can't have coffee which kind of sucks cause she could use some caffeine right at this moment.

It was an hour later, almost a quarter to 8 when Barney woke up. He, really was out, when he went to bed the night before he knew he was tired but he didn't know just how exhausted he really was until he hit the bed and slept through the night. When he woke up it was 8:40, feeling around the bed hoping that Robin was still sleeping, but when he felt around he just felt the soft fabric of his sheets, then he started to smell something coming from the other room. He sat up quick, stretching a little then he got up and put on a fresh t-shirt then went into the living room to see what the smell was that he was smelling.

In all the years he has known Robin, he knew she wasn't really the cook but when he came into the kitchen, following the surprisingly good smell of the food that was already cooked. He seemed to be impressed, and a little shocked to see Robin flipping the last batch of pancakes she was making. She had already eaten some of the pancakes she already made and the other things as well but she felt like making some more to save just in case Barney wanted some.

"Wow, what am I smelling that smells so good?" He asks as he watches, more like admires Robin's surprisingly good cooking skills he didn't know she had.

She smiles lightly "good morning, I made breakfast." She says sweetly, turning off the oven and putting down the spachala she was holding on the side of the pan.

"Well, it looks and smells heavenly. Who knew that Robin Scherbatsky could cook?"

"Um, Robin Stinson. But, I was hungry and wanted a whole meal when I woke up this morning so I made breakfast. The baby is really started to make me get cravings and make me feel hungry. Although, I haven't really eaten anything since breakfast yesterday. I made you some extra, if you want." She says, coming around to where he was standing, still in shock that Robin cooked, and it smells really great.

"Morning, Mrs. Stinson." He smiles widely, she walks over to him and gives him a quick 'good morning' kiss on the lips.

"Morning, Mr. Stinson." The laugh and smile adoringly at each other for a moment then she pulls away and out of his arms.

"So, I was thinking. We should probably start telling people that we are going to have a baby. I think we should do it soon rather than later." Barney thought for a few minutes wondering if she's right about telling people they are going to become parents soon. He's still unsure about how everyone is going to react to this news but he is sure that he's ready to not only tell people that they are going to be parents but also start to tell people about it too.

"Okay." He states after a few minutes of thinking. He had moved over to the coffee pot to pour himself some coffee, she had made it about a half hour ago because she knew he would want to have his morning cup of coffee when he woke up.

"How about we tell them today, maybe later at Maclaren's?" He says, taking a sip of his coffee then walking over to the dining table and sitting down.

He places his cup on the table in front of him, takes the morning paper that was sitting on the kitchen counter a minute ago to start reading it. Then, he starts to talk again as she sits opposite him at the table.

"Okay, we can do that. I should give Lily a call to see if she's free later. What time should we meet them?" She asks, he takes another sip of his coffee which cooled down a bit since sitting down. Then, he looks up from the paper at her.

She actually looks quite beautiful today, if that's even possible for her to look but she does. He thinks she's getting a pregnancy glow to her face, he notices this for the first time this morning and realizes why he loves this woman in the way he does.

"What?" She asks as she notices he's staring at her with this big smile and big eyes looking at her. With one eyebrow raised he smiles even more.

"Nothing. You just look more beautiful this morning. You must be getting a pregnancy glow or something." He tells her, she blushes lightly and shakes her head thinking her husband is actually being quite sweet to her which gets her to ask.

"Am, I?" As she touches her blushed cheeks he just looks at her smiling sweetly at her.

"Yeah. I don't know what it is but you do look even more beautiful this morning for some reason the pregnancy is a good look on you." He says sweetly, he sets the news paper down on the table and takes another sip of his coffee before getting up to go over to the kitchen counter to get his food. The food had gotten a little cold so he puts it into the microwave to heat it up then turns to Robin.

"Well, I don't feel beautiful. I have been throwing up since I woke up this morning, and don't feel at all beautiful." The reason why she woke up earlier was because she wasn't feeling well. She threw up for a half hour in the bathroom, shockingly Barney didn't even hear her which was good because the vision of her hanging over the toilet before was not pretty or beautiful.

"Then, it's throw up glow then. Still, it makes you glow, makes you look more beautiful." He compliments her but she just shakes her head slightly laughing lightly at his compliment which is really sweet she thinks. She still doesn't feel beautiful though.

"Anyway, I should probably go call Lily while you eat your breakfast." She gives him a quick kiss on the cheek then goes to the bedroom to call Lily to see if she's free for later today.

Five minutes later Robin comes out of the room after she calls Lily with a smile. Luckily, Lily and Marshall are free to meet them later and now that leaves Ted who she needs to also tell to meet her and Barney later.

"Well, Lily and Marshall are free we will meet them at Maclaren's at five." She says with a sigh sitting down on the couch.

"Great. I have to go to work at 10 but I will be done early enough to come home, meet up with you and then head to Maclaren's. My boss wants me to finish up some paper work." After, Robin went to call Lily, Barney ate his food and then put the plate in the dish washer. His phone rang right before he finished his breakfast, so it was short notice to go into work since it's a Friday, he usually didn't have much going on at work besides some meetings here and there but today it was important to go in to work to finish up those unfinished papers from the other day.

"I also have to tell my boss on Monday that I'm pregnant." Robin, hadn't gotten the chance to tell her boss about her pregnancy and she won't be going into work until Monday so that will wait for now.

"Yeah, I should tell my mom too. She still doesn't even know that I got married. That's going to be a weird conversation to have." Barney and his mom has always been close, but he's a little worried about what his mom will say to him about him being married and not telling her or inviting her to the wedding, which didn't happen since he and Robin eloped on short notice. But, he's worried that she will not be happy about the decision he had made, even though she knows Robin and knows that they were dating, she just doesn't know that he got married and is about to become a father.

"Yeah, my family either. My sister will probably be happy for me but my mother will probably just talk about herself and my father will tell me how disappointed he is of me getting knocked up and not following through with my career and instead got married and put a relationship ahead of myself or my career. Plus, I really haven't talked to him in years so that's not going to be a pretty call to have with him." She says sighing, knowing full well that her father will no doubt be disappointed in her life's decisions but right now she really could care less about what her father thinks of her decisions.

Right now, she's happy and she wants this baby and Barney wants this baby so there's nothing anybody might say that changes their minds. They aren't going to change their decisions that they had made, not about their relationship, not about their unexpected marriage, not about their jobs and most certainly not about their child. Barney is her family, and Robin is his family, they are apart of each others family and nobody will make them regret what they want in their lives or tell them how they should be living it. They are both happy, secure, in love and ready to take on this next life decision… Being parents.

"Maybe we should not tell our respective families right now. Maybe our friends who are more like family to us will do for now." Barney, really doesn't want to have this awkward conversation with either of their families so it's best to not tell them right now since they both know how those conversation will happen.

"You're right, we should probably wait on telling our family's." She says shaking her head at the thought of telling her family about her being pregnant and what he might, no what she knows he will say to her.

"Yeah. So, we should probably tell Ted too but I should be getting dressed it's getting a bit late. I gotta go to the office until 2 but I will be back in time so we can go to Maclaren's together." He tells her, getting off the couch, he had been sitting next to her while having the conversation they just had but it is really getting late so he should get dressed.

"Okay. I will call Ted while you're getting dressed." She tells him, he quickly gives her a kiss on the lips then heads into the bedroom to get out his clothes for the day. He picks out a navy blue suit, a light blue tie with a little red in it and the black shoes he is going to wear. He quickly washes up then gets dress, he dressed really quickly because his time was getting short. It was almost 9:15 and it takes him 45 minutes to get to the office, he hopes he can beat the traffic. He, emerges from the bedroom looking dapper and handsome in his fresh clothes.

"So, I have to get going but I will be back before we have to leave to Maclaren's." Barney, walks over to get his keys, wallet and briefcase before stopping and turning to Robin who was looking quite pale.

"Robin, are you okay?" Barney asked, wondering if she's okay but all she does is waves her hand and shakes her head.

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine go to work." She says, brushing off his concern then walking over to him.

"If you need anything, just give me a call okay I will be here as soon as I can." Barney, looked worried as he stood by the front door, he could tell that something is wrong with her but she just brushes it off as usual then tells him not to be worried about her.

"Okay, but I'm fine. I will be fine. Ted said he will meet us later." She adds hoping to cease his concern.

"Okay, again if you need me just call." He quickly gives her a kiss on her forehead this time, just to make sure she doesn't have a fever because he is a little worried about her right now.

"Hey, don't worry about me I'm fine you should probably get going you are getting more and more late." She tells him, smiling lightly at his concern.

Barney leaves the apartment but with some hesitation as he steps out the door and walks to the elevator his mind starts to wander causing him to be even more worried than he was just a minute ago. Robin, was definitely feeling a bit warm, when he kissed her forehead she felt warm. He really hates that he has to go to work when he didn't, in fact he wanted to stay home on this day and keep Robin company because she wasn't going to go into her own work until Monday so he thought he should stay home for the day.

Barney had gotten to the main floor before taking out his cell phone and calling Bilson to see if he can possible just get the papar work done on Monday. His main concern, worry is Robin and her health because she's pregnant and he's really worried that something is wrong with Robin.

"Yeah, Bilson. Listen, I know I have to be in the office today but I'm really worried about my wife right now, she's pregnant and I don't think she's feeling that well today. Can I possibly get the work done on Monday?" And, he waits for him to yell at him through the phone, braces himself for his answer.

"Oh, I didn't know Robin was pregnant." The only other person Barney had told about getting married was his boss and then he told their friends which is a little odd considering it's his boss that he first told about getting married but everyone knows now that they're together and married Bilson's answer shouldn't be a bad reaction which he thinks is actually going to be better than he thought.

"Yeah, it's fine just come into the office earlier on Monday those papers are due Monday afternoon. Tell Robin that I said to get better if she isn't feeling good." Barney sighs with relief cause Bilson's reaction was actually a good reaction because Bilson is usually not happy if he doesn't do what Bilson asks him to do. He has a short fuse but he thanks him anyway then hangs up.

He puts his phone into his pants pocket then walks back to the elevator hoping that he is wrong and that Robin is fine, and that his worrying is wrong. He hopes that she's okay, he doesn't want anything to happen to Robin especially now that she's pregnant and only two months along.

He gets to his floor and when the elevator stopped he ran to his front door and opened it.

"Robin, I'm home I asked Bilson if I could get the work done on Monday and he was okay with that." He shouts from the front door to his apartment, closing it hoping that Robin heard him and isn't asleep or something.

"Robin?" He calls again, hoping she hears him this time.

She didn't. He walks further inside the apartment and calls her name once again but there was no answer.

"Robin?" Still no answer, he looks around the living room but she's no where in sight.

He walks further towards the bedroom area, shouting her name again hoping she isn't asleep or in the bathroom. There was still no reply from her. He quickly looks in his bedroom and in the bathroom but she isn't in either room. He calls out her name again and walks back to the main room of the apartment. He thinks she might not have heard him that fifth time because now he's starting to get worried and a bit scared that she somehow just left the apartment without him noticing.

As he walks back into the living room, he looks around some more but nothing. He then walks over to the kitchen area to see if she there which is a weird place to look but he thought she might be washing the dishes in the dish washer.

"Oh, my god Robin?" He finally finds her lying on the floor past out with her forehead cut a little which was bleeding.

"Robin, can you hear me? I'm here now, you don't have to worry anymore I'm home now." He tells her softly in her ear as he lifts her head from the cold apartment floor.

"Yes, hi I need an ambulance and pronto my wife is pregnant and she is past out with no signs of movement and I don't think she can hear me either." He tells the 911 operator, the operator tells him to stay calm and an ambulance is on its way.

He hangs up with Robin still lying lifeless in his arms. As tears start to roll down his cheeks, he knew he was right all this time. Something was indeed wrong with Robin before he left earlier, he made the right decision to go back and check on Robin to see if she's okay. If he didn't do that, then she would be lying on a cold floor for hours. He mentally slaps himself for even leaving in the first place but now he's here and he hopes that Robin will wake up so that he can be relieved of his worry.

A few minutes past but it wasn't too many minutes before he heard the ambulance outside his window. He was still sitting on the floor with Robin still lifeless in his arms. There was no movement and her eyes remained closed. He heard the elevator ping to a stop at his floor a second later and then a knock on his door.

"I gotta go get the door babe, I'll just be a minute okay." He gets up from the floor and quickly walks to the door.

"Yes, my wife is past out on the floor over there she even has a cut on her forehead." He tells the paramedics, they quickly move to where Robin is lying on the floor and quickly do there job.

"Is your wife sick?" One of the paramedics asked wondering what caused her to collapse on the floor and bump her head on something.

"She's pregnant, she's only two months she seemed a bit warm earlier but she said she was fine." Barney tells them, they continue with what they were doing attending to Robin.

"Okay, it seems like she past out we should take her to the hospital she isn't responding to anything we do or say right now." One of the paramedics said, Barney stands there motionless and shakes his head with tears now quickly going out of his eyes.

"Alright, I want to go with her." He say, a second later and then the paramedics take Robin out the apartment and downstairs to the waiting ambulance.

Barney hops inside the ambulance hoping that Robin will wake up or move or something as they start to go to the hospital. There was no movement at all for the ride to the hospital. There was nothing coming from Robin, Barney started to think the worst that she won't ever wake up, that she might have had a stroke or is dead or something horrible like that as the ambulance reaches the nearest hospital.

They get to the hospital and after that everything seemed to be going quite fast, in fast motion around Robin as he watches the nurses and doctors surround Robin there was nothing more in this moment that concerned him, the only thing he's worried about is Robin and the baby.


	17. We Can Make It Through This

So, this is the start of the story really changing and the start of a new chapter in Barney and Robin's lives. This chapter continues from the last chapter with Barney in the hospital, I want to point out that the gang knows that Robin's pregnant from Barney calling Lily in a panic after what had happened with Robin. I wanted to show that they are going to be there no matter what for the rest of their lives and even if they got through some struggles they will always be together and with each other for the rest of their lives. If anyone is wondering yes Robin is okay and the gang already knows she's pregnant but it isn't mentioned in the chapter by them just Barney.

Enjoy, the new path towards baby.

* * *

Pacing back and forth in the waiting room it felt like hours past by before he even had a serious answer about what's going on with his wife. Robin, had been in with the doctor for three hours and didn't know what's going on with her, he's been pacing worried that something really bad happened with her or the baby or both and doesn't know if she's okay. As he paced, the hours past by but as he walked around the room he was getting more and more nervous and was driving himself crazy over thinking that something really isn't right her and something is really, really bad.

"Barney." Lily announced as she, Marshall and even Ted all walked into the waiting room seeing him pacing and thinking deeply to himself.

She immediately pulled him in for a hug and he embraces her back hugging her tight as he starts to overwhelm himself with emotion. The tears that he tried to hold back came out right away and it didn't stop when they pulled apart from their hug.

"I'm so sorry. What happened? Any word on how she's doing?" Lily asked, the others all stand around an emotional Barney, Marshall puts a hand on his shoulder wanting to comfort him and hoping it would help to calm his emotions down. And, Ted was on the other side of Marshall with Barney in the middle also trying to sooth his friend's emotions by rubbing his back a little bit in soothing light circles.

"No. Nothing, I haven't heard a word about what's going on with Robin since we came here. I've asked for updates but nobody's telling me anything yet." Lily, frowned sadly rubbing his shoulder and his back.

It wasn't for another few minutes in which Barney finally got an answer to one of his many worries.

"Barney Stinson!" The nurse had said Barney bracing himself of what she might say to him.

"Yes, is my wife okay?" He asked, nervously with his hands in his pants pockets as the other three surround him and the nurse hoping that everything is going to be fine.

"Yes, she's okay but it was touch and go for a while there. She gave us a scare as she went into cardiac arrest but she's okay now." The nurse said, relieved at the news Barney shut his eyes for a moment then reopened them.

"Oh, thank goodness. And, the baby is the baby okay?" He also wanted to know, hoping that the baby was okay as well.

"Yes, the baby is okay too in fact your wife was he _hemorrhaging_ but we quickly resolved the situation and the problem is fixed." Also relieved with the answer, thankful that nothing too serious happened.

"Your wife had gotten dizzy and past out then she hit her head and that is what caused her to not give any responses for sometime." The nurse explains further,

"Can I see her?" Barney asked wanting desperately to see Robin and thanking god that everything's okay now.

"Yes, but she isn't awake yet she's still unconscious from hitting her head but yes you can go see her." The nurse smiled lightly then told him to follow her down the hall to the room where Robin was being held in. The others all stayed in the waiting room letting Barney go see Robin alone.

It was quiet in the room, the only noise was the machines connected to Robin who was calm and resting on the bed. He walks over to the bed and sees that she's still not awake but is breathing normally.

A couple of minutes later the doctor came into the room as Barney was now sitting next to the bed hoping and praying that she will wake up soon.

"Mr. Stinson." The doctor announced walking over to check on Robin's vital signs and make sure everything with the machines connected to her was okay.

"Yes." Barney turned around as the doctor walks around the bed to the other side to make eye contact with Barney after checking on Robin's current condition.

"Oh, hi doc." Barney said looking up at the doctor then back at Robin still asleep in front of him then back at the doctor.

"I just wanted to tell you that your wife is going to be just fine, she will make a full recovery but I think the nurse updated you on her condition I just wanted to tell you that everything is now fine with her and the baby. She just took a bad bump to her head and has a concussion but overall she's going to be just fine. She will wake up soon I'm just not sure when." The doctor informs, but all Barney can think about is that Robin's going to be alright and that the baby is fine as well that's all he's concerned with right now.

"Alright, but she will wake up right?" He asks, hoping that it doesn't take too much longer for Robin to wake up or even respond in someway.

"Yes, I'm sure of it it just won't be right away but yes she's going to wake up she isn't in a coma it's just that her brain needs to heal from her hitting her head which is why she wasn't responding to anything you or us were saying or doing. But, yes she's going to wake up it will be soon but not yet." The doctor further explains and Barney just hopes that she will wake up soon.

"Okay." Barney said smiling lightly down at Robin still asleep on the bed.

The doctor gave Barney his information and then left the room leaving Barney alone with Robin again.

"Robin, please wake up I'm so glad you're okay but you need to wake up I need you to wake up. I just, I need you." Barney's now holding her hand rubbing it soothingly.

"Okay, just wake up. I have to go outside for a minute but I will be back. Marshall, Lily and Ted are here I called them in a panic and they all dropped what they were doing to come here. So, I will just be minute okay." Barney says, giving a quick kiss on the hand he's been holding then standing up giving her a light smile before leaving the room quietly.

"Oh, Barney so what's happening is Robin going to be okay?" Marshall was the first one who saw Barney coming back to the waiting area standing up as he was coming inside the room.

"Yes, she's fine she's just not awake right now but she's going to be alright. The bump she took on the head really knocked her out, she had passed out and the bump on the head knocked her out pretty good. The doctor said that she will wake up soon but doesn't know when." Barney explains to her friends who are now all standing around him shaking their heads and nodding as he explains what's going on with Robin.

"Thank god, can we go see her?" Lily asked, she had become agitated and worried sitting in the waiting room and wanted to know some news about Robin's condition.

"Yeah, come on she's still asleep so be quiet as you can be okay." They all nod their heads and say okay then Barney leads them all back down the hall to Robin's room.

They get to the room and all quietly go inside as Barney closes the door behind them.

"Oh, thank god she's alright." Lily says trying to keep herself calm and her voice from going too loud.

"I'm so glad she's alright." Said Ted, thinking to himself how ridiculous he was being in the last few weeks since Barney and Robin announced that they were married and he said all those horrible things about Barney and his and Robin's relationship. He regrets all the things he had said, he knows he was wrong and sees how much Barney cares and loves Robin and was there for her when she needed him but didn't realize she needed him and passed out hitting her head on the counter as she fell to the floor.

"Yeah, it's so great that she's alright." Marshall says as he and Lily stand on the opposite side of the bed with Barney and Ted on the other side.

"She's going to wake up, I just know it she's so strong and is a fighter. I know she's going to wake up and be herself like she never had the fall and passed out." Lily said, holding Robin's other hand as Barney holds the one he held before going to get the gang.

"She is, it's why I love her. I just can't do this alone, I need her. I've always knew she was strong and resilient and a fighter, she's always been so much stronger than I've ever been and I know she will wake up and be her normal usual self again." Barney said, smiling with tears now shining in his eyes, he was trying so hard to be strong for his friends and for Robin in this moment trying to keep himself from breaking down and sobbing in front of his friends.

"Yeah, she is." Ted said next to Barney, as they all looked down at their sleeping friend and wife hoping and praying that she will wake up soon.

A few minutes later, they were all silent not knowing what else to talk about or say then suddenly after sometime past Robin suddenly moved her hand as Barney was still holding it in place on the bed. He felt her fingers move within his hand.

"Robin, baby wake up." They all stood around or sat around thinking and hoping that Robin would make some sign of movement or open her eyes at some point and then finally it happened and she started to move her hands.

A second later Robin started to move her eye lids struggling to open her eyes as everyone stood by with joy that she finally opened her eyes and made some movement while on the bed. Everyone, stood there hopeful that Robin is going to be okay and that she's now waking up.

"Barney." Robin says once she opened her eyes, the first thing she sees is Barney sitting next to the bed holding her hand with tears now streaming down his face.

"Robin, oh thank god you're awake. I was so worried that you weren't going to wake up." Barney confessed, he felt like she wasn't going to wake up but now that she has he's so glad nothing more serious had happened to Robin.

"What happened?" Is the next thing Robin wanted to say now that her eyes are wide open and she has a better visual of her surroundings and of Barney next to her.

"You had a fall, you passed out in the apartment. I had left to go to work but had this feeling that something wasn't right and I was right in thinking that because if I didn't come back then I don't know what would have happened. I'm so glad you're awake and better now, after being out cold for a few hours." It was now late in the evening, they had been at the hospital all day with Robin being out since they got there.

"Yeah, we are all glad that you're okay and awake now." Lily said now crying after she had calmed herself down from her breakdown before.

"Yes, same. We are all so glad you're okay Robin." Marshall repeats what Lily said and Ted shakes his head in response to them.

"Oh, my god the baby." Robin started to get worried and started to move around on the bed and tried to sit up but couldn't due to her current condition and all the machines that were hooked onto her.

"Relax, Robin the baby is fine. It was touch and go for a minute there but the baby is fine." Barney tells her, she relaxes and stays calm laying back down on the bed.

"Can you get the doctor? My wife is awake." Barney says through the intercom to the nurses station.

The nurse and doctor all came in to the room to see a wide awake and very antsy Robin moving around on the bed as Barney and the others try to calm her down from her emotional freak out.

"Well, we are so glad that you're awake Mrs. Stinson." The doctor says, as the nurse tries to sooth and very freaked out Robin who was on the bed moving around more than she should at the moment.

"See, I told you she would wake up soon." The doctor says to Barney and he nods so happy that Robin finally woke up but now is worried about her current state of mind.

"But, Mrs. Stinson you have got to calm down everything's okay you're going to be alright." The doctor says, trying to calm down a freaked out Robin who was now screaming and sitting up on the bed.

When, Robin finally does calm down the gang had left since they all needed to let Robin rest and relax her mind from whatever it was the freaked her out. Barney stayed with Robin, he was now laying on the bed beside her holding her as she slept, more like sobbed into Barney's shirt which caused her to get tired. She was really scared about something but the doctor put her under a sedative and she was back asleep in minutes.

It wasn't until a couple of hours later that Robin woke up again calm and rested from her freak out before.

"Hey." Barney says as soon as she woke up again. He was still next to her on the bed holding her close hoping she doesn't have another freak out again.

"Hey." She first says, feeling weird about the whole freak out before. "How long have I been asleep?" She asks, she smiles a little and shakes her head feeling embarrassed by the reaction she had to her almost losing the baby.

"A couple of hours." He says smiling back pulling her more closer into his chest as she rested her head on his shoulder.

"Sorry, for the freak out before. I was just, I was freaking out because of almost losing our baby. Was my condition that bad that it caused for almost losing our child before I even finished my first trimester?" She wanted to know, she wasn't going to freak out again but she wanted to know. It's only been two days since knowing that she's pregnant and could have lost the baby she was just getting used to wanting and having.

"It's okay, I get it I was so scared that I lost you but I'm so so grateful that nothing more serious had happened. I'm just so glad you're okay now." He says. It's true he was freaking out before and had a breakdown at one point but he knew she was strong and would pull through this terrifying thing that happened.

"Me too. I'm glad nothing happened with the baby because I'm just getting used to being pregnant and getting used to having the baby I thought I didn't want at first but now I can't think of not having." She confesses, even though she had some reservations about being pregnant and having the affects of being pregnant that had her puking for a while that morning before she had that dizzy spell and fainted due to it bumping her head on the counter which she remembers. In fact she remembers getting really light headed before it, she remembers the whole thing and what had happened to her.

"Me neither. Robin, I'm so glad you're alright." He tells her pulling her into him more, even more than she has been and she wraps her arm around his waist and they smile at each other before they both start to doze off to sleep.


	18. We Are Changing for The Better

I'm sorry this took longer than I wanted it to but I was really blanking on want to do next with this story. So, I decided that what's coming up next is that this story is going to change and be about the baby but there are changes in Barney and Robin's lives before baby so I wanted to put this into the story because I think it's appropriate and right for this story overall. The main story of this is complete, I did what I wanted to do with it but I still wasn't finished with it yet so I hope you all like where the story will go now.

* * *

It's been a week since Robin has been home from the hospital. Ever since her stint in the hospital due to her dizzy spell and fainting, she had found herself growing more protective and cautious over her pregnancy. After, the doctor told her to take it easy and not get too overly stressed out, because it would likely cause another dizzy spell or something even more worse than that. So, since Robin's career hasn't grown as much in the last five years since moving to New York. She, decided that even though she loves her career and wants to improve her status in the industry. She and Barney decided it was best to quit her current position, which gets her up at odd hours since it's an early morning show.

"You, know maybe it will be for the better if I just quit. I mean, I've only had this job for a few months and I'm not getting anywhere, where I want to be in my career. If it wasn't for you, I would probably be back home in Canada. If you never found that job for me I probably would have not gotten anywhere with a new job. Now, I feel useless and like it was a waste of time to take this god awful show that comes on when nobody's up or when people are too hungover or drunk at a bar at 4 in the morning. Maybe, it's best to just quit." She and Barney were sitting down on the couch one evening, after he came home from work talking about her day and how this morning show she's doing isn't good for her health because of how delicate her pregnancy is, even in this early stage of it.

"I'm not saying that you should quit, though. I'm just saying that maybe you should just take a leave, a break from that god awful early morning show. I only got you that job..." okay, if he was going to be honest, open and truthful with her it was a good time to let her know just why he helped her get that job in the first place. "No, no forget it. If you want to quit for the health of the baby and yours than do that." He, knew from the look she's giving him that she wants him to finish what he was about to tell her.

"Come on, don't shut down on me. I need your opinion on this, so please finish what you were about to say. I need your help to decide what to do." If, he was going to be open, honest and truthful with her then now's the time to do that.

They did promise to tell each other whatever was on their minds, no matter how difficult or embarrassing it is. They vowed to always never hold anything back from each other and shut each other out of things, that's the thing that pushed them apart too soon which led to their untimely breakup and a week of heartbreak.

"Okay, fine. Remember when I found you that job?" He asks, he doesn't know what this confession will do, but he does want to help her figure out what to do.

This pregnancy, according to the doctor at the hospital is going to be a bit difficult and her daily routines needed to be taken back a step, due to how tough this pregnancy will get in the next few months. She needs to take this pregnancy and her life more easier than she usually did before becoming unexpectedly pregnant.

She nodded and he continued.

"Well, I didn't just get you that job to stay in the country." And, now she's much more interested in what he wants to say, this sounds interesting to her already.

"I got you that job because I was so in love with you that I couldn't bear if you left. I couldn't allow you to leave back to Canada, because this is your home but I was so in love with you at that time and so scared of losing you, so I was desperate, nobody wanted to give you a job or me their time in explaining why you would be perfect for their shows. Anyway, this morning show came around when I was getting nowhere, it was my last hope to get you to stay in this country, here in New York. Come On Get Up New York was my last hope and when they called I had already changed you video resume around a bit because the first one I did got no responses or just blew me off without telling them about you and how great you are at your job." As, she listened to him telling her this little confession, she couldn't believe her ears. Barney got her this job because he was scared of her leaving, not just leaving New York but leaving _him._ She, couldn't believe it. He really was in love with her all that time and she was so oblivious to it that she had no idea how she didn't know this before now.

Barney, has been in love with her at a time when she was falling more and more for him. Not, that she hasn't been thinking of him and falling for him already before that time. Because, she was but she didn't know he was doing that because he was in love with her, she thought it was a friend thing, something any friend would do for their friend, but it wasn't.

As, she looked at him she can tell he's tense with embarrassment and trying to pull back this confession. She, just looked at him and realized that. This is the life she wants, a life with her amazing husband, in this apartment, with their unborn child. This is everything she needs, that's when she decides…

"Okay, I'm going to quit." She says before she pulls him into her kissing him deeply.

This sudden kiss startled Barney out of his trance, he was thinking about running this confession back but it was too late, he said what he said and he couldn't hold it in any longer. It took him a few seconds to respond to what she was doing, the kiss threw his thinking out the window. But, soon he was joining in on the kiss and responded with equal fiery passion. The kiss got a bit heated after a few minutes, then it was Robin who pulled away with her face flushed after the kiss.

"Wow, what was that all about?" Barney asked, confused about why she suddenly kissed him so passionately for four minutes.

"I just realized that..." she pauses, taking his hand in hers. "This," she points between them. "Us, you and me and our baby. Your confession made me make my decision. I'm quitting that awful job, tomorrow and going to take that early leave, because my life is just perfect right now. The only thing holding me back – and I thought it would be having a relationship that would do this. But, it's not. It's actually my career, this god awful early morning show that is holding me back. I have everything I've ever wanted but my career is going nowhere anytime soon especially now that I'm pregnant. So, tomorrow I'm going to quit that job and stay home, because I want to be cautious of this pregnancy. I really want this baby, this baby is more important than my career right now." He looks at her weirdly, not knowing what to say because this doesn't sound like the Robin Scherbatsky-Stinson he's known for five years.

"Wait. Are you sure?" He asks, not knowing if this was a good idea because he wouldn't just let her up and quit her job for their child or him in any way. Even, if this is the best thing he's ever heard come from her mouth, it just doesn't sound like her.

"Are you still the woman I love, because if I married some other chick who suddenly wants to be a mother and wife than tell me now so I can check to see if you're still Robin Scherbatsky and not some other woman I'm married to." She just laughs, knowing he's joking but she has made her decision and she believes it's a good decision.

"Yeah, I'm sure. I mean, ever since I came to New York I've been all about my career. I've gotten nowhere in this business, this morning show is so ridiculous that you and our friends didn't even watch it. I've been trying so hard and gotten nowhere since moving here, so yeah I'm sure I want to start over. I want to put you and us first before we have the baby and I want to take better care of myself. After, I fell from the dizzy spell last week I realized that I need to take better care of my health especially now that I'm pregnant. I'm happy, really happy. I can put my career on hold for now, quit that awful job and spend more time with you, because we won't get to just be us anymore." She's at peace, she's finally happy and wants to put more effort into her relationship and spend more time with him before the baby is born and before their lives become about their child and less about them.

She settles her hand on her still flat stomach, although she's starting to show a little bit but she's still flat in that area. She looks down then back up at Barney who is smiling at her.

"I've never been more attracted to a woman who's pregnant." He tells her, pulling her closer to him and kissing her just like she kissed him a little while ago.

That, settled it. The next day, Robin went into what would be her last day at this job. Even, if it's the dead of night, she felt more awake than she's ever been since taking this job. So, she does her final broadcast and tells the very limited amount of college students who are watching that this was her final show. She didn't even tell her boss before telling the viewers who are watching. But, she finally didn't care about what her boss would say, or anything else. She was done, and moving on to bigger and better things in her life.

"So, how'd your boss take your very short noticed?" Barney, had gotten up to watch her final show and then waited for her to come home, he had told his boss that he would be coming in a bit late to work. He wanted to be there for her no matter how things went with her boss. He never makes it to work, but he's still very proud of her.

"Not, quite well but with my very short notice who would. Plus, I told my 5 viewers before I told him so obviously who would take such sudden news so greatly when I didn't even talk to him first." She, says putting her purse down on the coffee table then walking over to the couch.

"Well, at least you're done with that job. Even, if you didn't handle telling your boss in a better way. You, still quit and I'm proud of you. You don't need that job anyway, you're better than that." Barney, smiles hoping this would cheer up her mood a bit.

"Yeah, I could have told him in a better way but what's done is done." She response, with a sigh she was okay with quitting that job but she does kind of regret the way she did it.

"Hey, I'm proud of you. I think this is the first step to bigger and better things." It was the same thing she was thinking earlier at work, well her old work. He's right though, things are just going to get better and who knows what will happen in the future.

"Hey, why don't we go out and celebrate. We can see what the gang is up to." Barney, suggested wanting to get out of the apartment and do something then stay indoors all day.

"Yeah, that sounds good. Let me just get changed and freshen up." Robin, gets up after kissing Barney on the cheek then goes to the bedroom to get fresh clothes and a towel for her shower.

It was a good thing that she quit her job because if she didn't then she wouldn't have gotten the big break she always wanted. It was a good thing to quit, because she was getting nowhere with that job and couldn't do the early hours anymore. For her health and for the baby's health, she needed a fresh start and this was her the first step to new and better things in her life.

Barney and Robin, go to Maclaren's and meet the gang later that afternoon. This was a fresh start for them, after everything that has happened in the last few months, things look much brighter for the couple and they are in a good happy place for once in their lives. Quitting the job and starting over, trying to find something else, something better and starting a family with Barney was the way she wanted to go. If, things happen with her career she doesn't have to worry about it right now, she's happy and ready for some changes in her life. The next change in her life and their lives is getting ready to have their baby.

"Ready, to go Robin?" Barney called out, waiting for Robin by the front door.

"Yep, coming." She says back, walking into the living room looking freshly made up and with new clothes ready to go meet up with the gang for the first time in over three weeks she's going to Maclaren's but isn't allowed to drink as usual, but she's okay with that even if she hates not drinking anymore.

They leave and catch a cab outside their building and headed over to their favorite bar for the evening.

It's been a crazy few months, but quitting her job was the best thing that she's ever done in her life and is ready for her new life with her husband and her baby on the way.

"Hey, guys. Robin, how are you feeling?" Lily asks, wanting to know how her best friend was doing since the last time she saw her in the hospital.

"I'm feeling great, actually better than ever." She says, smiling at her friend and sitting next to Barney in the booth.

"I'm so glad. And, I'm so happy that you're pregnant, boy was I shocked when Barney told me that you were pregnant." Lily, was kind of jealous that her friend, who never wanted kids or even marriage is going to have a baby and it's kind of making her jealous that she's pregnant before she is, not that she and Marshall are trying for baby, it's just that she wishes they were. She's been ready to have a baby for a while now but hasn't really talked to Marshall about it.

"We were shocked too, believe me. But, I'm happy about this unexpected joy. At, first I didn't want this baby but I grew to love it within the last two weeks and now I'm more than happy that I'm pregnant." Robin, had never told anybody about her doubts about being pregnant or even having children, nobody but Barney knew this about her but ever since she became pregnant she can't think of not having this baby at all now.

"Who would have thought, Barney and Robin not only getting married but getting married to each other and having a baby. I never thought I would see that in a million years." Marshall says, he says it with a smile but is still oddly thinking that this is weird. But, he's happy for his friends.

"To, Barney and Robin. The newly married almost parents. We are all very happy for you guys." Marshall, says after he pours everyone drinks then cheering his friends with a toast.

"Yeah, we really are happy for you guys." Ted, finally says, and he means it. For the first time in along time Ted has finally seen for himself that Robin is happy and is settling down with her new family. It took along time, but he realizes that she was never as happy with him as she is with Barney and he's truly happy for her and them.

"Thanks, Ted." Robin, smiles at him and it's truly an honest happy smile for once in her life she is happy and ready for the next stage of her life and Barney's life.

The gang chats and catches up on what was going on in their lives and it was truly a great night, despite the lack of actual liquor, the night was by far the best she's had in along time and this day was even better since she is completely and utterly done with that job she hated doing but did because she wanted to desperately stay in the country and because of Barney. What, Barney did for her to get her job will always be something that she will be grateful for, but she will never tell him that she was already deeply in love with him during that time.


	19. We Have Some News

So, I realized that Barney and Robin's breakup was in October so I think the breakup was in like the second week of October. I realized that this story atm is now in December of that year, so I just wanted to point that out because I didn't realize this fact until recently. I also wanted for Barney to tell his mother about the things that are going on in his life, so this starts the chapters on Barney and Robin telling their family's. And, lastly I want to introduce Barney's father to this story sometime soon but he wasn't introduced on the show until season 6 so I think I'm going to wait until he and Robin have their baby for that to happen and Robin's job at WWN will also factor into the story a little after that.

But, happy holidays to everyone still reading this I hope you still like the story and changes to it.

* * *

Barney & Robin had a crazy few months. First, they up and went to Vegas, got married on short notice, it even was somewhat confusing to them just as much as it was to their friends. After, breaking up for a week prior to their unexpected reunion and confessions they got back together, got engaged in only a few minutes then went off to get married, without telling their friends or family's but neither would change the decision they made to get married and the events after that unexpected weekend. And, then there was their friends reactions to them getting married, Barney and Robin's bachelor/bachelorette parties, then the blow up with Ted happened and that put a damper on whatever other plans they had. Then, Robin officially moved in to Barney's and now their apartment. And, finally they went on a two week honeymoon and yep got pregnant during that two week span of their honeymoon.

And, then Robin had that dizzy spell and collapsed in the apartment causing her to think about her current job and her career and where it's going and where she wants it to go. Coming to the conclusion that she's getting nowhere fast with where her snail paced career is going right now. So, she quits that morning show to focus more on her pregnancy, health and impending motherhood. Her relationship with Barney had been going really strong since they got married, they hadn't been apart since then and it has been a wonderful three months.

It's almost Christmas, the time of the year when things start to get slower. The season changes, the snow starts to fall and family and friends are the things that keep you company. Barney, has been her family of the recent few months since getting married but there is something they hadn't done yet that both were putting off since they got married. That is, they hadn't told their family's that they are married and are expecting a baby in 7 months. They, didn't want to tell them because they knew what they would say and they didn't want them to butt into their relationship or have questions that neither really wanted to answer. But, after three months of being married and them having a baby that neither wanted so soon into marriage and trying to get their relationship/reunion back on track. But, after three months of ignoring this small little thing they had to do they were finally ready to tell their respective family's that they are married and are about to become parents.

The last time they talked about this was around Thanksgiving before Robin had that health scare. They had put it off because of the stress she was under with the pregnancy even at the early stage of pregnancy. So, when she had that health scare Barney had thought a lot about family and where his life has gone in such a small period of time. Robin is his family, his only priority right now, her health and their time together that they get to spend before they have the baby. With, their friends now knowing that Robin is pregnant, and her health being back to normal. He was ready to tell his mother about the fact that he's married and is about to be a father.

"So, I was thinking that since I am going to see my mother next week for Christmas. I wanted to start telling our family's that we're married and are going to be parents. I know we put this off for a while, but I think it's time to tell them. I mean, your health is better, the baby has been starting to kick and is also healthy and growing. So, what do you think? Should we tell them starting with my mother that we're married and are going to have a baby?" Barney, asks Robin one evening as they sat watching a movie on their big screen TV. He had randomly started to talk about things that they had to do before they have the baby, Robin was looking at the TV not really listening to what Barney was saying but then she turns a little to him giving him her full attention a second later after he called her name to get her to listen to what he was saying to her.

"What?" She asks, not knowing really what he was trying to tell her because she was staring at the TV and was in her own mind while watching the TV not paying attention to what Barney was saying to her.

"I want to tell my mom, next week when we see her that we're married and she's going to be a grandma." He repeats telling her what he was saying now that he has her full attention.

"Oh, um yeah sure we can. We have put this off since getting married, I guess Christmas is the right time to tell her. She is important in this situation, she's important to you and to our child. Frankly, I think she's the more easier one to tell about us being married and having a baby, even more so than our own friends were. I guess, we'll tell her next week then." Robin, says giving her husband all her attention after practically not paying much attention to what he was trying to tell her.

"Great. I'm glad because I've thought good and long about this and she's another important person in my life. It's important to tell her about the most important things that are going on in my life." Barney, says smiling glad that Robin's okay with telling his mother about where his life is at the moment.

"I know, plus she's going to be a grandma. She's going to be very important in the life of our child." Robin, looks back at the TV and the movie that was put on pause to get her attention when she was staring at the TV since the movie started.

"So, next week we'll tell her. And, your brother will be there too so we can tell him too. I think your family is much easier to tell than my own. In fact, I'm a little worried about their reaction more so than your family's will be. My father will probably not like the news but my mother might and well Katie won't care much although she will be the more supportive one out of them." Robin, started to get nervous just thinking about her father's reaction to her sudden news and not only that but the fact that she quit her job to take care of herself and the baby's health. This news will not go over well with him, so telling Loretta will be better than leaving their family's in the dark about their lives.

The, next week Barney and Robin went to see Loretta. It was the Stinson's family get together for Christmas, they do this every year and Barney goes every year-by himself. But, this year he's bringing Robin, something Loretta or even James didn't know about. Although, Loretta did know that Barney and Robin were dating, she just doesn't know about their breakup, reunion, marriage or her son about to be a father. She, liked Robin and seemed to tell that Barney really was in love with her during the summer in which Barney had brought Robin to see Loretta for a cookout the Stinson's do every year as well. They seemed to get along and Loretta could tell then that Robin did love her son too. That summer of not defining their relationship or whatever it was they were feeling towards each other was the most memorable and fun summers of both of their lives.

That was the summer Robin fell truly in love with Barney and Barney knew that Robin was going to be more important in his life than anyone or anything else. That summer, Barney fell more and more for Robin and just being with her was so thrilling that he thought that summer would last forever. It didn't, however but it did bring out the fun upbeat sides of both of them and it had gotten both to fall in love in such an unexpected and real way. The sex was wonderful, the running around was fun, the lies was thrilling, the time they got to spend together, alone without anyone knowing about their relationship, they were carefree without anything to care about in the world. Everything, about that summer seemed to be magic, even without a definition to define their relationship status they both knew it. They were in love and just enjoyed spending time together and that hasn't changed one bit since getting married.

"Hi, mom." Barney and Robin had just arrived to his old childhood home and was welcomed by his mother, hugging her with a smile then pulling away to introduce Robin, or reintroduce her to his mother because Loretta already knows who Robin is.

"Wuv, wuv so glad you made it." Loretta says to her son hugging him grateful that he came to this get together.

"Me too. So, mom I want you to meet, well re-meet Robin. Robin, my mother." Barney says, introducing his mother and now wife to his mother.

"Oh, hello dear it is nice of you to accompany my son to our family get together." Loretta says, as nicely as she can to the woman who still doesn't know that she's actually Barney's wife now.

"You too, Loretta." Robin, says as she extends a hand to shake Loretta's.

"So, where's James?" Barney asked, as he walked more into the living room with Robin by his side. They sit down on the couch next to each other smiling wondering where his brother is.

"Oh, he will be here soon. He and Tom are running a little late." Loretta says, sitting down in a chair next to the couch to talk to her son and Robin who she will know soon is his wife.

"Okay, anyway we came early because we wanted to tell you something." Barney starts saying, Robin remaining quiet as he tries to tell his mother about where his life is at this moment.

"Oh, okay what do you need to tell me?" She asks, Loretta raising an eyebrow trying to figure out what her son is trying to tell her.

"Um well first of all. I know it's been a while since we talked but I have some news." Barney, starts easily trying to find the right way to explain what he's about to explain to her.

"Okay." Loretta says, waiting to find out what her son wants to tell her.

"Robin and I, are married." He first says, starting this conversation out easy with the first thing he wanted to tell his mother.

"Oh." Loretta says, a bit saddened about her son being married and not telling her about it.

"We, are sorry we waited to tell you but it happened so quickly that we didn't tell anyone we got married." Barney says, feeling a little guilty about the way he's telling his mother the fact that he's married and didn't even tell her right after or even before that he's married.

Loretta, stays quiet with the same look of sadness on her face but with some disappointment as well. She can't believe her son is married without telling her, this is huge news, it's a huge thing to do and he didn't even tell his mom that he's going to make this big life change in his life. She, should have been there at his wedding or at the very least he should have told her that he's getting married or is married. It's really disappointing to knows he's married and didn't feel like telling his own mother this fact about his life.

"Well, I'm a little disappointed that I didn't know my son is married but congratulations." She says, her voice not changing with the disappointment in her tone. Nonetheless, her son is married she really has no say in his personal life anymore so all she says is that she's happy for Barney but is still disappointed that he's kept this fact from her for the amount of time he did.

"Thank you. That's not all, though Robin and I have some other news to share with you." Barney continues, wanting to tell his mother everything that has been going on in his life in the last three months.

"Oh, there's more?" Loretta says, her voice staying the same tone as it was but with a little bit more of interest in what Barney wants to tell her.

"Yeah. We, Robin and I are expecting a baby." And, all her disappointment over her son's announcement that he's married and didn't tell her until now went away. A smile spreads over her lips and her expression, tone and body language all changed. Good, sign? Barney thought to himself.

"Wow, really?" Loretta says as she jumps off her seat excited. She's going to be a grandma, she can't believe it she's speechless.

"Yeah, we just found out a few weeks ago. She's three months along now." Barney continues telling his mother his news about becoming a father, he realizes that his mother's disappointment changed immediately once he told her about the fact that he's going to be a dad. That's something Barney nor Loretta ever thought would actually happen, but it is and Loretta couldn't be anymore happier about this news.

"I can't believe it, but I am so excited. My son's having a baby, his own baby and it's not fake or auditioned for. I'm literally over the moon with this news." Loretta says, pulling her son in for a hug.

"Thanks, mom we're excited about being parents too. It was shocking at first but we're very happy about this as unexpected as it was I can't wait to be a dad." Barney tells his mother, as they pull apart still smiling over this wonderful news.

"Well, welcome to the family Robin. I'm sorry about the way I acted a bit ago about you being married I was just in shock but I'm so happy that you're married to my son. I knew you were something special when we had our annual barbecue in the summer. But, I am thrilled that I'm going to be a grandmother and that you are now my daughter in law." Loretta, hugs her now daughter in law and Robin is relieved that Loretta is taking this news well, as expected she was the more easier one to tell about this news.

"I am glad to be apart of the Stinson family and am so glad you took this news better than I thought." Truthfully, Robin was a little nervous to tell anyone other than their friends about this news but maybe telling their family's isn't going to be as bad as she thought. Although, her family on the other hand might not feel the same way as Loretta does over this unexpected news.

As, Barney, Robin and Loretta sit back down to continue talking after they broke this news to Loretta. James and Tom came in, announcing to the living room that they are finally here.

Barney gets up to greet his brother, hugging him with a big smile of relief from his news he broke to his mother. Glad, to see his brother again since the summer. James and Tom had been late due to Tom working longer than he needed to and because of an emergency at his job that he and only he could handle. But, they made it in time for dinner to start.

"Oh, hey Robin how are you?" James says, realizing that Robin was there as well. He wasn't expecting to see Robin again after Barney told him over the phone right after they broke up that they just broke up. But, it was nice to see her again since he last saw her during the summer.

"Hey, James it's nice to see you again too. I am doing well." Robin says, hugging her now brother in law which he had no idea that she was now Barney's wife. Barney, had told James about their breakup and when they got back together Barney told Robin that he told James about the breakup. So, James really didn't know that they were back together, married and are going to be parents.

Soon, Loretta had announced that it was dinner time and everyone sat down at the dining table to eat the nice meal that Loretta had slaved over all day. It was a nice Christmas dinner, with pumpkin pie for dessert and freshly made Christmas cookies that Loretta baked the day before.

"So, what is new with you. Last time I saw you was this past summer, I thought you two broke up." James says, suddenly wanting to know what Robin was doing at the Stinson's Christmas get together. He knows about their breakup but didn't realize that they were even back together until now.

"We were, it's a long story but the shorter of that story is that we were and are in love and made a huge mistake breaking up. We talked it over and shortly after that we went to Vegas and got married." Robin, had been silent for most of dinner and before but wanted to tell James about their reunion and marriage plus the baby on the way.

"I'm shocked, but I'm really happy for you guys you seemed so happy together during the summer and seemed to love each other. I had never seen Barney so happy before, you truly have made him extremely happy. I'm just shocked that you got back together after how sad and miserable Barney was after you broke up." James, is more than happy for his brother and Robin has been really good for Barney not only his happiness but because he believes they love each other and by the way Robin looks at Barney, even during this evening he sees just how happy and in love she truly is with Barney.

"Thanks. We, also have some other news to tell you. We already told mom about this other news but we also wanted to talk to you too and tell you this, we hoped you were already here when we told mom but since you weren't you didn't get to know this news. Robin and I aren't just married, but we are also expecting a baby." The news, shocked James not knowing what to do or say to it he never expected his brother to ever be an actual dad but from the look on Barney and Robin's faces he can tell that this is actually true.

"Wow, that's a lot of facts to take in. I'm shocked but I'm really happy for you." James says, getting up from his seat to hug his brother and now sister in law.

"So, wow, this is big news I can't believe my brother is having a baby and this isn't fake. But, congratulations I can't wait to be an uncle." James tells them, hugging Robin after he hugged his brother.

After, dessert they all gathered around the living room to talk and play some board games it's part of this get together every year. They, play like 2 to 4 games after they have dessert and coffee or whatever they wanted to drink. Most of the time though, when the brothers were younger it was drinking milk or juice, then when they got to drinking age it was beers and now it's beers, scotch, wine or champagne that they drink. Of course, Loretta smoked and drinked when they were young but weren't allowed to drink. But, now they can but on this night they only had champagne as a way to celebrate Barney and Robin's news. Although, Robin couldn't drink she still had cider as a drink item which wasn't too bad even though she's been missing going to the bar and drinking whenever she can.

They play games, talk and drink then shortly after that Barney and Robin headed home about 11pm that night. They were so relieved and happy that Barney's family had taken their news better than they thought. It actually went quite well, the next thing to do is tell Robin's family but for now telling Barney's family was better than not telling any of their respective families.

"You, know that could have been more harder and awkward but it actually wasn't. Your mom seemed to take it well and so did your brother. Although, your mom seemed a bit disappointed that we didn't tell her that we are married sooner. And, your brother seemed to resent me a little about our breakup." Robin, had felt a bit weird this evening over Barney's family's reaction to their news but they did seem quite fine by it.

"Yeah, I think my mom was just taken aback a bit about us being married. I kind of regret not telling her that we are married sooner, but she seemed quite happy about being a grandmother. And, my brother was I guess still a bit mad over our breakup, after we broke up I kind of got drunk and completely unleashed all of my pain over the breakup onto him. I guess he's just being concerned but I think he's genuinely happy for us both being together and having a baby. But, they will both be okay in the end my main concern was that I was worried about how my mother would react, I think the news that she's going to be a grandmother kind of changed her whole attitude over us being married and not telling her." Barney, says. They are in their bedroom and it was almost 12:30 when they returned home and are getting ready for bed.

"Did, you see your mother give me this look when we announced that we are married?" Robin, had been thinking about this all night but stopped thinking about it while they ate dinner. It's something that might concern her and her relationship with her mother in law. She's worried that Loretta isn't going to like her even if she is married to Barney.

"Yeah, but I don't think you have to worry about that it was her way of just being shocked that I got married and kept that from her for three months." Barney, tells her as he slips on a t shirt after getting undressed and out of his suit from the day.

"True, but do you think she maybe kind of hates me or something?" She had to ask, cause this look is worrying to her, she wants Loretta to like her but thinks she doesn't and that might be a problem.

"Nah, why would she hate you? I didn't even tell her that we had broken up I only told James." And, that's when it hits him that there's a possibility that James might have told his mother about his breakup with Robin and that's why she was giving Robin that look tonight.

Of, course he doesn't want to tell Robin his theory because it will just freak her out and he doesn't want to worry her due to her recent health issues. With her difficult pregnancy he doesn't want her to be stressed out over what could probably be nothing.


	20. We're Together Forever Part 1

So, I wanted to do a little mystery with this story to make the story a bit more interesting, because there isn't going to be much going on in the story for a while so I wanted to do this little mystery/twist because I think it's fun to play with. I used some important canon things in this chapter and something that wasn't ever mentioned on the show because I always wondered about that one issue I had with Robin's music career. Anyway, this is a two part chapter starting off the year 2010 which is the year right after BR breakup. So, if you're wondering about some stuff in this chapter don't worry it's just what I think would have happened to Robin when she was growing up, the show never went this far with Robin's past and I think it's good for some more character/personal growth after all Barney and Robin had grown and changed while they were dating and even more so now that they're married and will be parents soon.

I hope you like the way I used some of the canon stuff from the show in this chapter because I think it's important to the story and B/R's life together.

* * *

It, took some digging, well not so much digging just asking around about how his mother found out about his breakup with Robin. He, figured it would have been James but after talking to him after their family Christmas get-together. James, told him that he didn't tell his mother about his breakup with Robin, so he let it go for the time being. Meanwhile, after the new year was celebrated and the gang hanging out together for New Years. There was still one thing to do, that was to tell Robin's side of their family about them being married and having a baby.

Robin, thought it would be better and more easier to tell her mother first. She, would have liked to tell her in person however her mother was always afraid of flying so she and they couldn't get together in person to tell her that she and Barney are married and are expecting a baby. So, after the new year's celebrations was over, some alone time for the couple was over and catching up with the gang was over. They, decided to make a trip to Canada, despite Barney's pleas to not wanting to quote "go overseas to tell your mother about the sudden news we want to share with her" but after arguing about this for a few hours, Barney finally gave in and now they are going to visit her mother in Canada. No, matter how much he whines and complains Barney gave in and agreed with Robin that it would be better and easier, less hectic to travel to Canada instead of her mother coming to New York.

So, that's what they are doing. Instead, of taking a plane or driving to Canada they decided to take the train. It would take them a little less time than driving there and more time to spare than flying. Robin, also thought it would be more safer and better to take the train due to her recent health scare and health, taking the train might take a little more time than they wanted to spare to get to Vancouver but it was a smarter way to travel than putting this important news on hold more longer than they wanted to. Telling, Robin's mother was important for everyone to know and get out there because if they kept this from her side of the family then it probably most definitely will cause more problems between them and Robin's family and neither Robin or Barney wants more drama to come over their sudden announcement.

Not, telling her family at all will cause a lot more drama and problems between them all so they needed to get this over with. Dealing, with this in their own way and telling her mother first was a good way to go about this, telling her father was a completely and more delicate thing to do. He, will cause more drama than neither Barney or Robin could handle so telling her mother first was better than not telling her side of the family at all. Despite, the way Barney's mother took the news (which was surprisingly really well despite Loretta being upset with the news at first) she still was happy and took their news the way both thought she would. Barney, still doesn't know how Loretta found out about his breakup with Robin but right now that will be put off because first he doesn't want to start a new problem with his mother and second he doesn't want to upset Robin and could go without drama right now. Robin's, health is much more important to him right now than his mother's attitude about their news and breakup, which both now really truly regret and has moved on from.

So, now they are sitting on the train on their way to Vancouver to visit Robin's mother and to tell her that they are married and are going to have a baby. They, hope that this will go as smoothly as it did when they told Loretta their news but they don't know how Genevieve will handle this news but hopefully she will take it as good as Loretta did.

She's, a bit nervous even though she wants this to go smoothly with her mother she's still unsure about what she will say to her news. Genevieve, isn't the most settled person in the world, she's always been a little bit over the top with things like this. She, freaks out if she goes even near a plane so Robin is really not sure about how she will handle this news. She, might be happy about hearing that she's going to be a grandmother but she's still really worried that this won't go as well as she hoped it will.

"Hey, you're okay?" Barney, asks as they sit on the train noticing that she looks a bit nervous, worried and is really quiet.

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine." She says, waving her hand but still looking out the window.

He, knows that she isn't fine since her hands are a bit shaky and she's not looking directly at him when she says this. He, knows that she's worried, they had talked about this before they left their apartment earlier.

" _Babe, are you ready to go we're starting to run a little overtime. We, need to get going." He, says shouting from the living room waiting for Robin so they can leave to go get their train._

" _Yeah, I'm ready I'm coming." She, says coming into the living room with her suitcase and her winter coat, looking not really happy to go to see her mother but knows they need to go see her mother to tell her their news._

 _She, had been worried for the last couple of days ever since she talked to her mother over the phone to see which one of them would go see the other. Her, mother hates flying so to not start an argument over this Robin insisted that she and Barney would go see her mother instead of her coming to New York._

" _Hey, you're okay? You look worried." Barney, says noticing that she hasn't really been exactly excited about going to visit her mother to tell her their news. All, morning she's been really oddly quiet and it's starting to worry him._

 _He, never met her mother before and Robin never talks much about her or talks to her so he doesn't know much about his mother in law so he's not really sure how she will react to this news. He, knew how his own mother would take it but not his mother in law so now he's starting to worry that maybe going to Canada isn't be a good idea._

" _Yeah, I'm fine." She, says trying to wave off his question as best as she could but knows he's going to ask it again anyway because he sees that she's quiet and looks nervous._

" _No, come on Robin we're already getting late as it is so what's wrong and don't tell me it's nothing. Now, what's wrong?" She, knows he's going to be persistent on this so she gives in and tells him that she's worried about how her mother will take their news._

" _I, I'm just a little nervous and worried about how my mother will take this news. I'm sure she will be happy about having a grandchild but I don't know how she will react to my other news. I, mean we aren't just married and having a kid, I also just quit my job and she doesn't know anything that's going on with my life because I don't talk to her like you do your mother. So, I'm a little worried about what she will say." She's, trying to busy herself with doing things, like fixing her luggage/suitcase or fixing things on the coffee table. She really is nervous about this, he understands but they are running late now so he taps her on her arm then holds it, turning her to face him._

" _Hey, look I know you're worried about what she will say but look at this as the more easier of your parents to face right now. I don't want to see you get upset or frustrated or annoyed or even angry so because we're running late to go catch our train… I will say, that I'm here for you if you need me you don't have to worry about what she will say or do I am with you the whole way and I'm not going to leave your side because we are both in this together." She, was crying as he was talking so he knows she's not just worried about her mother's reaction to her news. She's worried that this will blow up in their faces and she'll get mad at how she's now living her life. Her, father would yell at her and tell her how disappointed he is with her but her mother, she's not quite sure how she will take this so she's more scared that this news will cause her family to be more divided and separated than they are right now._

 _So, she's really scared that this news will blow up in their faces and she can't take anymore stress so she needs this to go as smoothly as it did when they told his mother._

" _You're right, I'm scared about how she will react. I'm sorry, I know I'm worrying you and running late on purpose because I'm really scared about her reaction even more so than my dad's because he will blow up at me anyway, so her reaction is actually now more worrying than anyone elses will be." He, understands her concerns, he's worried about her parents reactions too but they are going on this trip and will tell her parents together and he's going to be there with her every step of the way._

 _He, pulls her into him for a hug because he sees she's getting emotional about this. It, must be the hormones but he doesn't tell her this or cares if it's that that's causing her emotions to spill out of her but he gets it and is there with her for this whole situation._

" _Look, we are both worried about what our parents would say to our news but everything will be okay. My, mother and brother took the news well, our friends who are more like family took this news well and so are your parents. I am with you, by your side the whole time so whatever happens I will be there for you through this, no matter what happens I will always be by your side in whatever situation we'll get into. So, just relax and don't worry about it too much I'm going to be there with you if you need me and be by your side when you tell your mother. Okay!" He, says sweetly trying to calm her down and it worked as they broke apart from their embrace they take a moment to look at one another._

 _They, smile and say a couple of 'I love you's' before they grab their belongings and head out to catch a cab to go to the train station to catch their train. It, was already getting late and they were running out of time as they talked but they made it in time._

He, grabs her hand and holds it in his own smiles at her. She was still looking away out of the window deep in thought and not paying attention to what Barney was doing but once she felt his hand on hers, she turns to him and smiles.

"Thank you. I, know I have been really worried, quiet, scared and unsure of things that are going to happen but thank you for being here." He, smiles back again and tells her.

"No, need to thank me I'm in this with you"

"Together, forever." She, says remembering they had said this earlier this day to each other but this time she really meant it.

He's, with her in this together forever and whatever happens she is with him forever. She's, grateful for how Barney has handle everything since they got back together and married. He's, really been a lot more cooler about everything and has been by her side throughout everything and it's really nice to know how much he really has changed.

A minute later rests her head on his shoulder closing her eyes then opening them again.

"I love you, you know that. I wouldn't be doing this at all, taking this trip if you weren't here beside me throughout this. You, really have changed, I guess I haven't really realized this until now but you really have and everything that had been going on between us I am so happy and grateful to have you there with me, through all of this life changing events together." He, smiles and kisses her head also grateful to have her there beside him throughout the rest of their lives together.

It, was late when they finally got to Vancouver but they knew it would be a long trip so they prepared for it. They, napped, talked, played some games both on their phone and some games they took along for the trip, ate and drank and also listened to music for the amount of hours they were on the train but finally they got to the Vancouver station and waiting for them there was her mother which was a surprise.

"Mom, I thought we would meet at your place?" Robin, says giving her mother a quick hug wondering why her mother didn't tell her that she was going to meet her there in the train station.

"Yeah, but I wanted to surprise you. So, I knew what train you would be on and found out what time it would arrive so I could come and surprise you." They, hug and then Robin introduces her mother to Barney for the first time.

"Oh, hi there Barney it is so nice to finally meet you." Genevieve, extends her hand to shake her new son in law's hand but instead of shaking her hand hello he pulls her into a hug which was unexpected and confused Genevieve a little bit.

"It, is so good to finally meet you too Ms. Scherbatsky." He says, as nicely as he can breaking the hug of his new mother in law.

"Oh, just call me Genie. Everyone, who knows me calls me that so since your family now it's only a thing I like to be called." She, says Barney nods and smiles and says okay.

They, head outside to her mothers car and they pile in for the trip back to Robin's mother's house. The, ride was quiet for the most of it then there was a little small talk and then another bout of silence. They, arrive at the house, Barney's eyes go wide as they pulled up to the big mansion shocked to see how big and nice Robin's old house was.

"Wow, Robin you really use to live her. It's huge." He's, amazed at how this house wasn't ever brought up in the years he has known her.

"Yeah." She, says as they pulled up to the front of the house and stopped the car.

"Wow, this place is huge how did you not tell me you use to live here?" He, has this glow/shine to his eyes as he looks at the big house in front of him. He, literally can't believe she, actually lived in this huge house and never told him that her parents are rich.

"It's, not a very big thing to talk about. I moved out from my dads, moved in here and then became a teenaged popstar, then officially moved out and went to college." Robin, says as they entered the main hall of the house with their luggage in their hands.

"But, this is gigantic I would have loved living here." He, gets why she doesn't like to talk about those days of her life but this place is amazing and he's amazed that she lived here like it was nothing, a no big deal.

"It, was just not something I or my family really liked to talk about but yes I lived here and no it wasn't that big of a deal." She, says after a while he stopped admiring the house and then he and Robin went upstairs to her old room leaving Robin's mother downstairs in the kitchen.

"I still can't believe you never told me about this house. But, I guess that's not important. So, this is your teenaged bedroom?" He, noticed she was getting mad when they were downstairs so he changes the conversation to something else.

"Yep. I lived here for three years then officially moved out to go to college. I don't talk about my younger life because I don't like the life I lived then. You, know about how my father treated me in my youth and my mother wasn't all that attentive either and my family had a lot of secrets and things I don't like to talk about. So, I pretty much lived my life as an orphan even though I have two parents and a sister. I just hated that time in my life so I don't talk about it." She, says as she goes to sit on her old bed, her mother had kept the room like it was back when she lived in it with some slight changes and new things inside it but it still had the same color on the walls and all her stuff that she left there still in the places she had left it.

"I'm sorry, if I upset you before I know how bad things were when you were younger if I upset you by talking too much about this house I'm sorry." He, saw how upset she was over his none stop talk about this house and knows how bad her childhood was and feels bad for even talking so much about a place she hates.

"It's okay, I didn't mind it. It's just, coming here after years of not being here it's just all those memories are so bad I tend to try to forget them but once we got here I started to think about it again and it's just, I hated being here. I realized how much I hated living here when I was here but now I know why I don't talk about my old life and try to forget it. I just hate it, but it's okay if you talk about the house I'm not upset about that." He, goes over to sit next to her on the bed as she was talking realizing how insensitive he was for talking so much about a place Robin hates.

He, knew she hated her childhood and wasn't so happy about her teenaged/teen popstar days he didn't realize until now how much it upsets her when she's back in a home she used to have horrible memories of.

"I'm, sorry. Robin, I didn't realize how bad it was for you living here. But, I get why you don't talk about this place, it really was a bad time for you and I'm sorry you had to live a life like that." He, feels terrible for the way she lived her life back then, he wishes he had met her in a younger life he would have loved her then too, but living here was not a dream kind of lifestyle to live.

He, puts his arms around her and pulls her into him. Like, they did on the train she puts her head on his shoulder closes her eyes and then opens them a second later.

"It's, just. I hated living here. My, parents weren't together but they were always fighting when I was growing up. Then, all the stuff happened, they fought a lot, then divorced and then fought over both me and my sister for months. My mom took my sister and she grew up in this house by herself with mom and I got dad, and a life of living in hell." She, starts to get overwhelmed and emotional over this. Talking about her younger days living with both parents brought out every emotion she tried to hold inside for along time.

"I'm sorry, you had to be put through all of that chaos. But, look at it this way. You, finally got away from that, if you stayed here any longer you probably would be even more of a mess." She, looks at him with this mad look and he quickly tries to say what he's trying to tell her.

"Not, that you're a mess it's just that life you were in was messy and it messed you up for adulthood. It was not a good life for a young kid or even a teenager to live in, you lived in that mess and was put through all of the drama that your parents were involved in. That, was a terrible way to live a life, having your parents in that toxic relationship and then putting their kids through it. It was not a good place for you and it messed you up, like I am now. You, aren't a mess it's the mess that was around you that caused you to shut down and run away from all of this." He, says pointing around her bedroom meaning the house that she left was good for her.

Becoming, a popstar was an escape from living in all of the drama her parents created that put all those horrible memories in her head the memories she doesn't like talking about and was trying to put behind her.

"It, was good that you got out of that mess when you did. I know you're not so happy about your popstar career but maybe doing that gave you the escape you needed to be free of all that drama around you." Her, expression changes which tells him she understands what he's trying to tell her.

"Yeah, all of that. That's why I don't talk about this," she points around her bedroom like Barney did a minute ago. "I don't talk about that life and now you know why I don't. My childhood was filled with my parents having a bad marriage and relationship and then my dad treated me like I was a son and not a daughter, A GIRL." She shouts that out still hating that part of her life.

"And, then my teenaged years was filled with my mother not really caring about me and doing her own thing while my sister and I grew up as we were orphans. Then, my mother threw me into the spotlight by giving a secret tape with me singing on it to a producer/manager and that's how my career as a popstar started." Barney, realized just then that he never knew how she started out as a popstar. He, just knew about that she had that career and all the songs and videos she had done but not how she became, got into doing that when she seemed to not like that part of her life either.

She, obviously didn't since she kept that secret for a whole year and a half until he found out her/this secret. He, always thought she went into that career as something she liked doing, like it was some kind of dream of hers not how she became a popstar.

"Wait, that's how you became a popstar. Your, mom sent something private that you didn't want for anyone to know about to a producer without you knowledge? That's a horrible, dishonest thing to do how can a mother do that to their own daughter." He, says that last part to himself but really can't believe how her parents treated her when she was younger.

"Yeah, I didn't find out until a week later when the producer called me to interview me and to sign a contract. I went, signed and the next thing I knew I was touring malls all over Canada with "Let's Go To The Mall" and that's how my career as a popstar started." As, much as he liked her mother he kind of hates her now for the way she and her father treated Robin when she was young and innocent not knowing much of anything in life and was pushed into whatever her parents wanted out of her.

"I'm, just. How, can any parent do that to their own daughter? It seems so unreal and unloving, not to mention abusive and wrong. Nobody, should go through that kind of pain or lifestyle especially as a young child or young adult who was not even an adult yet. How, in the world did you live in a life like that?" He, wonders how she lived in a life like she did and thinks now that she was right for not being open and trusting with people around her, until she met him of course.

She, was sobbing as she explained her deepest most painful times of her young life. He, realizes now that she's the way she is (which he loves) because of how her parents treated her and it just makes him want to hold her and hold onto her forever. So, that's just what he does next.


	21. New Is Better (WATF P2)

They sat on Robin's old bed for another few minutes with their hands around each other and their heads pressed against each other. It's moments like these that makes them feel complete. They, have each other and now Barney is the only person who knows what she went through as a kid and teenager. It was her oldest, deepest, most personal secret she's ever told to anyone. It's her biggest secret, but now Barney knows everything about her and doesn't seem to care that her past was as messed up as it was. He, loves her and accepts her for who she is and it took her sometime to really let anyone in, to see her for who she is and it was Barney who accepts every single thing about her that makes her the woman he loves now. If, she didn't have him in her life she doesn't think she would have ever let anyone see who she really is.

"Robin, lunch is ready." Her mother announces as they sat quiet holding each other on her childhood bed.

'Okay, we will be down in a bit." Robin, shouts back as she and Barney pull away from each other but not all the way.

"Hey, I know you have had this big secret but I'm glad you shared it with me. As, much as I feel about your mother right now, and that is angry. I'm really glad you told me this because this means we know all of our secrets and you trust in me to share this secret with." Barney, says as they stood up from the bed about to head downstairs for lunch with her mother.

He wanted to tell her that he's really glad that she can confine in him and trusts in him with her secret(s) and they can share anything no matter what it is with each other. Now, that they are married and committed to each other there isn't any secret that they need to hold back from each other and he's happy to have her in his life and loves her for who she is no matter what happened to her in her past.

"Barney, I trust you the most that's why I told you. I came back here to tell my mother that we're going to have a baby but I knew coming back here wasn't the best idea since it brought back horrible painful memories of my childhood. But, even if I was scared to admit coming here was, it has been better than I thought it would be. Despite, my past and how my parents treated me, if I didn't have the past I did I would have never met you." They, smile at each other for a moment and in that moment Robin realizes that if she didn't have that past life she wouldn't have moved to New York therefore she wouldn't have met Barney.

"Well, I'm kind of happy you had that kind of life even though it wasn't a healthy or happy life to live. I'm happy that you came into my life and we met and fell in love." They look at each other still smiling from the moment a minute ago then she pulls him in closer to her and gives him the biggest most passionate kiss of his life.

It wasn't until a few minutes later when her mother knocked on her door that stopped them from the kiss getting much more passionate in the Barney & Robin kind of passionate way.

"Sorry, Robin but lunch is ready." Her mother says knocking on the door.

"I know mom, I said we were coming." Robin says opening the door to her past after realizing all over again that this is her future. Her and Barney, and their family. Together. The past is in the past and the future is unknown.

They, all go downstairs for lunch and a long conversation that Robin wanted so badly to tell her mother in person even though she was scared of what her mother will say or do to her/their news.

"So, mom we came here to tell you something." Robin, announces as they sit in the dining area eating the lunch that her mother prepared for them.

"Yes, dear you said over the phone that you and Barney are married. If I haven't said it yet, I want to congratulate you both, and I welcome you Barney to the family." Genevieve, says eating some of her salad.

"Yes, you have but thank you Genie." Barney, accepts her welcome and smiles nicely at his new mother in law. Despite, everything he knows about Robin's family he still appreciates that her mother accepts him in the family.

"Anyway, mom we came here to tell you that Barney and I are expecting a baby." Her, mother starts screaming with smiles of joy on her face a moment later and Robin is relieved that her mother didn't freak out or say something bad about this news but surprisingly she took it well.

"Oh, wow Robin that's amazing. I'm going to be a grandma." Genevieve says after she comes down a bit over the excitement of this news.

"Yeah, we wanted to tell you in person that's why we came to see you." Robin's really glad her mom took this news better than she thought, it actually relaxed her for the first time since coming here, well even before coming here she's been nervous since they made the plans to go to Vancouver to announce this news.

"Well, I'm glad you came to tell me. I was a little shocked about you getting married and not telling me but I can see you are happy and I've never seen you as happy as you are now. I'm, happy to see you happy and having a better life than I did at your age." Robin smiles at her mother surprised that she's being this nice and friendly with her and Barney too, it makes being nervous before not important anymore.

"So, have you told your father yet?" Genevieve asks, breaking the nice happy atmosphere of the moment a couple of minutes ago.

"No, not yet you know how he is I wanted to tell you first because I knew you would take this news better than dad will. I will tell him soon, but please don't tell him let me tell him, okay." Robin, does want to tell her father but she's even more afraid of what he will say to this that the calmness she had been feeling a minute ago after telling her mother this news is kind of gone now.

"Alright, but you should tell him soon. I'm surprised you don't know, but he's been in New York for the last couple of months." And, that completely takes the nice, quiet, friendly, lighthearted conversation and turns Robin's mood after this.

"What?" She, says now confused and mad about this sudden news.

"Yeah, he's on business he's been there for a couple of months. I'm surprised you didn't know." Of, course she didn't know her father never talks to her and her mother never calls her to tell her such news.

"No, he never told me. Why, would he he's never been honest and doesn't talk to me." This was the last thing Robin says before pushing away from the table pissed off about this sudden news her mother shared with her.

The, quiet nice tone of lunch quickly turned into an angry outburst. Now, Barney sees why she never talks to her parents, her parents don't care enough about her to tell her these kinds of things.

After, this Barney goes after Robin to see how she's doing knowing already that she isn't doing good after finding out that her father has been in New York for the past two months.

"Hey, Robin you okay?" He, says knocking lightly on her bedroom door.

He, doesn't hear anything coming from the other side of the door so he goes in the room after a few minutes of seeing if she would open the door on her own instead of him going inside without her wanting him to.

"Hey." He sees her laying in her old bed lying on her stomach, which is still okay to do since she is still only in her third almost fourth month of pregnancy but it's still not quite healthy to do that even if she's only two months.

"You, know it isn't really good to lay like that." He, says and she instantly turns around to lie on her back then sitting up a little against the headboard.

"I know, I was just too angry to care." He, looks at her disappointingly but sits on the bed in front of her taking her feet off the bed and placing them on top of his legs.

"I'm, sorry about what your mother told you. I don't think she meant to say that the way she did but she really didn't know that you didn't know about your father being in New York." She, nods knowing that her outburst was a bit dramatic, her mother didn't know, she wouldn't know because she also doesn't talk to her dad either. She, was thinking before Barney came to the room that she needs to apologize to her mother for getting to upset at her about this.

"Yeah, I know I should apologize to her for the way I acted." She, says while Barney massages her feet in the way he always does that soothes her and relaxes her in a way that nothing else does especially now that she's pregnant and needs to take it easy and not get worked up over news like this even though she has a right to be upset with her parents about this.

"I told her that your pregnancy has been a bit difficult and that you need to take it easy. She, understands she really didn't know you didn't know about your father but she also apologizes for not telling you." He, tells her about the conversation, well brief conversation with her mother right after she stormed out of the lunch after she heard this sudden news.

"I'm not mad at her, I'm mad that my father doesn't ever seem to care about me. He, knows I'm living in New York I just don't get why he doesn't tell me these things himself. This, is why my life is so messed up but I come to realize that I don't need them. I have you and that's all that matters. I had been thinking for a bit, I'm not going to tell my father about us or the baby at all, he will find out when he finds out, whenever that is. My mother will probably tell him, even though they also barely talk to each other." She had been stressing out over coming here, maybe a part of her knew that coming here was a bad idea but she came anyway only to find out this news.

"I'm done. I want to leave tomorrow, and on a plane not a train. We need to go back home, we shouldn't have come here even though my mother took the news much better than I thought she would." He, nods and agrees to leave first thing the next morning.

For, another few hours, they just lay in her old bed, in her old bedroom holding each other and just sleeping. Until, there was a knock on the door.

"Robin, I just want to see if you're okay, I'm sorry about earlier I really didn't know you didn't know." As, Genevieve talked Robin got up slowly from the bed to open the door.

"I, know and I'm sorry for the way I acted over this. But, I decided that it's best not to tell dad at all. But, you can if you feel like you want to. I just can't face him now, I can't have the stress of that right now so I'm not going to tell him." Her, mother thinks she should tell her father about this but instead of disagree on this she nods and says.

"Alright, I guess I understand." Genie, says smiling lightly as the talk quietly outside her bedroom door as Barney slept on her childhood bed.

"I just wanted to tell you, we are going to be leaving tomorrow. I know we said we would stay another day but I really want to go back home. So, we'll leave tomorrow." Genevieve, understands she needs to let Robin do what she wants to do especially for her and the baby's health.

"Okay, well I'm going to go back downstairs and finish cleaning up." Genevieve, says after she and Robin hug.

Robin, gets the closure she needed her whole life. She, repairs her relationship with her mother and doesn't care about her father's approval anymore. She, is finally moving on with her life and away from her past, with Barney beside her and their new baby. Her, new life is so much better than her old life. After, all as Barney says 'new is always better' and now Robin can have a happy marriage and be a mom without things hovering over her anymore. She, realizes that she is so grateful that she moved to New York to get away from that life of the past because her future was waiting for her in New York and now she's happier than she's ever been.

The, next morning Barney and Robin get the second flight back to New York after packing the stuff they had unpacked the day before which was not many things since they didn't really unpack when they arrived at her mom's house. They, are quiet at first on the plane but soon they start a conversation after being silent since boarding the plane.

"So, you really are fine with not telling you dad?" He, asks wanting to know if she is absolutely okay with not telling her father about their news. He, wanted to be sure that she's okay with this because he knows what's it's like not to have a father in his life and even though Robin's father isn't quite in her life, he's still _in_ her life rather she likes it or not.

"Yeah, I'm sure I'm okay with not telling my father. He's not going to really care anyway, he apparently cares enough about me to tell me that he's actually only a few minutes away from our apartment." She, says sarcastically rolling her eyes still not happy that her father doesn't care about her life or to tell her that he's in New York. So, she's 100% positive that she is not going to talk to her father, unless he talks to her first.

"Okay, then I'm with you 100% on this." He, says kissing her hand which he's been holding for a while now and then smiling at her in agreement.

They, sit quiet again for the rest of the flight back home. Both, now realizing that this is for the best, it's a new chapter in their lives together and they are both completely happy and ready to see what life brings them next because new is always better.


	22. We Need A Little R&R

This, fic is about to explore a whole new chapter in B/R's lives. I am going to focus on more show/canon things within the next chapters and this is the start of the canon things for this story. I am by far from done with this story so if people are still reading this I hope you enjoy the next chapters coming up after this one. I'm going to explore some season 6 and 7 things from the show that will help this story grow more, I want this to be my longest story and it's definitely heading in that direction. I also wanted this chapter to be a little random because there will be some drama in the Stinson household coming up and I wanted this chapter to be part random because it helps the story along.

Just a warning: Barney and Robin will have problems, their relationship won't have an easy road ahead but unlike the show they are staying together forever. There are some dumps along the way for them but there won't be any breakups, nope not in this story. They, will have their problems, after all this is Barney and Robin, their relationship isn't perfect and I'm going to show that in this next couple of chapters and in future chapters as well. They, won't breakup but at some times in their lives they will question the relationship, not their love for each other because that'll always be there but I'm going to show the more real and bumpy parts of their relationship. They, also got married so unexpectedly that even they didn't know what they were really getting into but if you think the things in earlier chapters were bumpy for them think again, cause it's going to be a lot of drama between this couple. But, don't worry things will be just fine cause they will get through it together and they will handle things like fights in a totally different and more realistically way and not like how they handled the weeks before they broke up.

Anyway, enjoy these more canon chapters there is more of this to come and a lot more story as well.

* * *

A, week after returning home from their trip to Canada. Barney and Robin are ready for the next step, that next step is to just relax before baby. After, weeks of stressful events happening all at once for them. They, decided that maybe a vacation will be just the thing they both needed after all the stress they were under since they came back from getting married in Vegas. Barney, had noticed after coming home from their trip visiting Robin's mother, she seemed on edge of a mental breakdown after what happened during that trip. It's, really unfortunate that Robin's dad doesn't care at all about what's going on with his daughter's life and has been apparently, in New York this whole time without even giving her a call or stopping by to see her. So, after all the stress of the last couple of months, and just these last two weeks. Barney, suggested that they should go on a little vacation before Robin's pregnancy gets too complicated and difficult for her to travel at all. So, he wanted to take her a vacation for a week for her to distress and relax after all the stress she had been under since they got married.

"So, what do you think?" He, asks showing her a brochure for the resort they would be going to in the Bahamas. He, had been looking for a few days for some place to go that isn't too far away from the States. He, thought about Mexico, California, Florida, Paris and Italy, which was also one of the places he thought about going to for their honeymoon. But, they went to Greece because that was the only place he thought of that came to mind when he looked for honeymoon places to go. He, also remembered their conversation years earlier about her wanting to travel, at the time it was something she thought of doing for a job, for her job but she never got to go. She, went to other places but those were never on the list of places she was dying to go to. So, Barney chose Greece for their honeymoon and they loved every minute of that two weeks there.

Barney, wanted to stay more close to home so Paris and Italy were immediately eliminated. California was the next one they crossed off the short list of places they want to go to for this brief but very needed vacation before Robin's pregnancy gets too difficult for her to do things like fly and do normal things from day to day. So, then they eliminated Florida, it's too family oriented and not really for them, at least not right now. Maybe, they will go sometime after the baby is old enough to travel on planes in the future. So, Florida was out. That, left them with Mexico and the Bahamas for their final options. They, finally agreed to go to Bahamas because it was a much more beautiful and peaceful place to go for a little R&R. That, settled it they agreed to go there for their little vacation away from all the stress that they both, especially Robin has been under since they got married.

The, following week they were sitting on a plane on their way to the Bahamas for a little vacation away from all the chaos and stressful situations they were involved in for the last two months, no three months to be exact. But, really the stress started the moment they told their friends they eloped to Vegas so very unexpectedly. They, don't regret one minute of the choice they made to get married because they want to spend the rest of their lives in this happiness forever. Despite, all the chaos and stress all of that doesn't mean anything to them now, they are starting a new eventure and that will be becoming parents even though both agreed that they didn't want kids. They, both came to terms with this unexpected baby they conceived on their honeymoon and they are grateful that all the stress is now over and dealt with in the best way they could handle them. Their, friends. Their parents. Everything, else that came along with them getting unexpectedly married, has been put on hold at least for this next seven days that is.

"How, are you doing?" He, asks sitting beside her on the outside since he let her have the window seat. After, deciding to take this vacation to the Bahamas Robin had loved the brochure of the resort they would be staying at the moment he showed it to her two day ago. The, Bahamas was the perfect place for them to get away and relax from everything going on in their lives.

"For, the first time in a while. Really, really wonderful." She, says smiling over to him taking his hand in hers sweetly rubbing his hands with hers, their hands are now sandwiched together as they smiled brightly at each other so happy and for once relaxed, even though they aren't in the Bahamas yet.

"I'm, glad this was a good idea. After, the last couple of months it's good we can get away from everything for a little while." It, is great that he thought of this because she has been really upset and stressed out even more after they visited her mother and she told her that her father was in New York and apparently for a long while now. It, pissed her off, they left the next morning on a plane back to New York. She, hasn't talked to her mother since then but she doesn't mind. Her, parents apparently don't care at all about her or what's happening in her life so she's going to stop, at least for the next week thinking about that and instead she's going to have a nice quiet, stress free time with her husband and that couldn't be anymore relaxing than going on this vacation.

The, rest of the ride there. They, talked briefly, played some games, ate some food and shared a drink with each other and napped a little but soon they landed on the very sunny island and all worries and stress were officially gone from their minds.

"Wow, this room is spectacular." Barney said, as they entered the room in the resort he had picked out for them to stay in.

"Yeah, wow this place, this room is fantastic. Just beautiful!" Robin, says with a sigh as she collapsed on the huge king sized bed the moment they put their luggage down.

She, really was exhausted from all the crazy things that were going on around her since she married Barney. But, it was the best decision of her life because Barney has been so wonderful about everything that has been happening since that unexpected day they decided to elope and take that chance to be together. She, doesn't regret it and never will. Barney, has been the only thing in her life that makes her feel whole. He, makes her feel like she's the luckiest girl in the world to have met this man and fell so quickly and hard for him over the years since she met him. He's, been there by her side throughout everything that has been going on recently and she's been there for him as well. She's, really honestly never been this happy in her life and if she never met Barney she doesn't think she would have ever lasted in another relationship. He's, the only one she has pictured having a life with, being with forever. Marrying, him was the right thing to do not due to her loneliness and sadness after they broke up. But, because he's everything she needs and there's nothing else or anyone else in the world who could make her feel this feeling…

He, can only make her feel things. Happy, loved, alive, she doesn't feel alone or depressed or sad anymore. She's really settled, that's something she never thought she would be. Settled down, with the love of her life who happens to be her husband, having a baby, which still is a little surprising to her but she's happy about this fact now. She, never wanted to be a mother but the thought of this baby not being real anymore, seems unreal to her. And, that's something that's more shocking than getting married or getting married to Barney Stinson. But, she's happy right now and feels like her life is just starting.

"Man, this bed is super comfy." She, says closing her eyes after finding a good relaxing position to lay in.

"Haha, you really are exhausted aren't you?" He, walks over to her by the bed standing looking down at her lovingly. All, the stress of the last two months really had gotten to her. It's good that he thought of doing this for her, cause in just two more months she won't be able to do much of anything fun so doing this now after all the stress she was under was a really good idea, for both of them.

He, wanted to join her but he let her have her rest because she needed it but as soon as he tried to leave the room she had called out to him.

"Stay. Don't go, come join me." She, says in a sleepy voice already half asleep already.

He, debated for a minute if he should but thought 'what the hell' and went to join his now sleeping wife on the very big and very comfy bed. He, curled up on the bed and relaxed in a comfortable position of his own, he then pulled her to him and she instantly relaxed into him, resting her head on his shoulder. They, stayed like that for the next two hours. In those two hours, Barney had fallen asleep as well, because as much as he tried to deny it, he was exhausted too for as many reasons as Robin is. So, as he slept, Robin woke up an hour later, with a smile on her face and the hint of the sun going down outside the curtained window. She, was finally for the first time in a while felt relaxed and had nothing else on her mind.

She, stayed up watching the sun go down and it was really beautiful to watch. She, wanted to wake Barney up to watch it with her but decided to let him sleep. He, looked so peaceful and relaxed just as she feels right now and it's great that they decided to take this vacation before her pregnancy prevents her from doing anything fun.

Barney, finally woke up feeling refreshed and relaxed for the first time in along time 45 minutes later. Robin, had gone onto the balcony as Barney slept watching the sun go down and actually reading a book she had been wanting to for a while but hadn't gotten to read it until now. She, poured herself some iced tea and took a light that the front desk gave to them and read the book.

"Hey." Barney, said after finding that Robin went outside on the balcony. He, had woken up wondering where she was then noticed a light coming from outside and the windows, that are doors that led to the outside balcony were opened. He, really was tired and didn't realize it until he hit the bed and slept along side her. But, now he's more awake and relaxed than ever before.

"Hey. You're finally up. You, must have been really tired." she, says in a light sweet tone smiling up at him standing next to her.

He, sat down in the chair that was next to her with a table with an umbrella placed in the middle of it. This, was obviously the best and only place to take this vacation to he thought to himself, all the other places don't compare to this outstanding view of the beach and the ocean breeze coming in from the water. It was really breath taking.

"Wow, I didn't know until now just how beautiful this place is. We, made the right choice to come here I really love it." He, says looking out to the water that was all dark, he couldn't see it but he knows from before when they first arrived to the room that it looked beautiful but he didn't go outside at the time but now he can tell that it is really nice.

"Yeah, I know. I woke up before and decided to come out here to see the sun going down and it was beautiful, I wanted to wake you up to watch it with me but didn't want to disturb your very peaceful sleep. It was gorgeous though." She, tells him setting her book down beside her on the reclining chair she's laying on and sitting up.

"You, could have woken me." He, said with a smile telling her he would have woke up if she wanted him to watch the sun going down with her.

"I would have, but you were just so cute sleeping. You, were obviously really tired, so tired that you didn't even get out of your suit at all since we came here." He, laughs but it's true he didn't get to change out of his suit and into something more island and comfortable he just fell asleep right away after he joined Robin in the bed.

"That, bed was really comfortable." She, nodded in agreement and headed back inside.

He, followed her back inside but after all the sleeping and not eating since this morning at the apartment they decided to go out and explore whatever thing is open at this late hour. They, came upon a restaurant with streaming lights out front. It was open to 1pm and it was 10pm as of right now. So, they go in and have a nice meal. After they eat, they took a moonlight walk from the restaurant to their hotel. They, had the whole week to explore the island and the things that came with the package they selected when they booked this trip. They, go back to their room and even though Robin really wanted a drink to really distress she couldn't have one so because of that Barney decided not to drink as well. So, neither drank any liquor, and won't be for this week that they were here. It, sucked that they can't drink, more-so for Robin because she really could use a drink especially one of those special sweet huge martinis this island serves.

The, next morning they decided to sleep in a little later instead of getting up too early to go explore what this beautiful island has. So, they stayed in bed the whole morning and ordered in breakfast eating in bed and watching the huge TV this room has. It's even bigger than the one they have at home.

"Barney, thank you for thinking of this and bringing me here. I really needed it." He, kisses her forehead as they ate their breakfast.

"No, problem we both kind of needed it. I didn't realize how tired and stressed I was, I was more worried about you and after everything you had gone through in the last week. This, trip was necessary for the both of us but mostly for you. You, need it more than I do but I really was tired yesterday." They, ate in silence after this and watched the TV before getting out of bed and getting dressed for the rest of the day.

They, go out and explore what they have on the island. They, do some shopping, they eat and drink, they take a boat ride around the island where they are staying on and by the night time they were tired but more relaxed than ever before, they head back to their room and make plans for the next few days. The, next day they booked a couples massage with the pregnancy package for Robin. They, also get manicures and pedicures which both really did need. The day after that they spend it outside doing things they hadn't yet, after being tired for two days and mostly staying in their room they then got up early that morning ate breakfast in the buffet they have downstairs in the hotel, did some more shopping more for him than for her. The, next day was their last full day on the island they decided to use this final day to go to the beach. They, woke up as early as they could and went to the beach for the whole day. It, was a very nice day and the beach itself was really nice with the water being really clean and blue and it wasn't too busy. They, found a great secured spot where nobody saw them and nobody was around. They, made love and just enjoyed each other in the best way they could, in a secure spot on the beach, it was a very open and very not private beach or a nude beach but it was them and they were in the mood after putting off sex earlier in the week.

The, final day in the Bahamas Barney and Robin packed to go back home then ate again down at the buffet before leaving the island to go back home. It, was a much needed time for them to come here so they both can relax and get away from everything for a bit. They, hadn't been alone or had anytime for themselves in recent weeks but this was needed and both left the beautiful island feeling a lot better and more awake than when they started this vacation.

"Barney, there's a call on the answering machine for you. It's an unknown number." They, had just came home from their trip, Robin had been listening to the messages on the machine. Most, of them were from their friends but there was one number that was unrecognizable to her. It is a 914 area code but she doesn't know anyone from that area code. Westchester, she wondered to herself who she knew in Westchester but nobody came to mind that's why she paused that message to see if Barney knows who this call is from.

"Huh?" Barney, called back as he entered the living room after being in the bedroom for a few minutes trying to do some unpacking from their trip.

"There's, a call from a 914 number I don't know anyone in Westchester so I thought to see if you did." She, really has nobody she knows that is in Westchester and with the looks he's giving her she wonders if he doesn't know anybody who lives there either.

"Nope, don't know anyone from there. But, let me check." Barney, presses the button and let the message come through so they can see who this caller was.

 _Um, hi Barney I don't think you remember me but I just recently talked to your mother and she told me that you are married and are going to have a baby. I wanted to congratulate you on both… this is your father calling. I-I just wanted to congratulate you and see if maybe we can catch up sometime. Anyway, give me a call if you like. Bye!_

By, the end of the call Barney was frozen in the place he was standing as he was listening to the message. He, was literally at a loss of words and movement it took another ten minutes or so to snap him out of his dazed and shocked position he was standing in. Robin, was also in shock and was unsure what to do to snap him out of it. She, decided to let him stand there for as long as he wanted to to clear his head of the message they just heard.

He, couldn't believe it. After, all this time. After, all these years now his dad is calling him out of the blue to 'catch up' he didn't know how to react to that message and he doesn't know if he will.

"Barney, could you just talk to me. I'm getting worried sitting here watching you staring off into space not saying anything." She, tried snapping her fingers but that didn't work. She, tried to yell at him, that didn't work either. She, tried to distract him by taking off her clothes and stripping down to just her underwear. But, nothing. He, was just frozen in that spot for sometime. But, he finally got out of it to express what he was feeling.

"After, all this time and all these year now he calls me. Now, he wants to 'catch up' no absolutely not. Not, gonna happen." He, said pissed off leaving a stunned Robin alone sitting on the couch in the living room as he slams the front door to the apartment.

Before, that he said what he had to say then took his keys and wallet and left the apartment. Sighing, Robin realizes this is the first time she's seen him this upset in a very long time (besides the whole fight with Ted) she doesn't know how to react to his reaction or knows where he's going.


	23. We Forgive and Move Forward

A/N: This story is going into a different direction for the next few chapter. Somethings, on the characters plots: For the next 3 chapters, it will focus on Barney's father, I wanted to use the storylines of season 6 a bit earlier in the year. So, I will introduce Barney's father Jerome followed by Robin facing her own father. Barney and Robin's story is moving forward, including Robin's career, The Arcadian mess, Zoey is introduced in this chapter and will date Ted for the rest of this year unlike the show the Arcadian drama will start earlier than it was on the show in that season. I've decided not to go into the second half of season 5 because 1 I hated that back half of that season so that's why I started doing the storylines from season 6 more earlier in this year which is still the correct year and the timeline is the same as the show. So, Barney's father, Zoey and The Arcadian are the big story arcs for this direction of this story.

For, the other characters Marshall's father will pass away at the same time as the show. Marshall and Lily are going to try for a baby, Ted will date Zoey for much longer than the show and I will also use the Thanksgiving and Christmas episodes of this season as an outline for the story. So, the next chapters is all kind of a dedication to my favorite season and we'll see the story change. The first baby of the gang will be Barney and Robin's baby, Marvin will be conceived and born the following year so he will be a year younger than B/R's baby. But, the only thing I will put in this story from the back half of season 5 is Ted's Westchester house which kind of has Zoey involved in this but more on that later. This, is a BR story and remains that but I wanted to include the gang more because that's where the story is going.

Anyway, enjoy the next few chapter this is the beginning of a three part chapter with Barney's father and the start of using season 6 in this story.

* * *

"So, you're really not going to call him back?" After, they listened to the message that Barney's father sent, Barney hadn't said anything about it. The only thing he said is that he isn't going to call him back and a 'nope, not happening' he went to bed this night angry then come the next morning his mood had changed but his stance on not calling his father back hadn't changed.

"No." He, simply said trying not to get too upset over this again.

After, all this is a new day and there are plans they had previously made that Barney wants to keep. They, promised their friends that they would meet up at the bar later this day and he didn't want anything to spoil his mood. So, no he's not going to call his father, instead he's going to go to the bar, meet with his friends and try not to think about that phone call for the rest of the day. He's, still not over that call, however. He hasn't stopped thinking about the call all night, he tried but just couldn't forget the words his father had told him. "I would like to meet with you," this kept going like a loop in his mind the night before, but he can't stop thinking about this one specific thing his father said to him in the message. He, thought about this all night and had trouble falling asleep because it kept flowing in his mind and causing him to think and overthink about this message and what he's going to do about it.

"Are, you sure? I mean, I know he wasn't part of your life while you were growing up and needed him the most. But, after what happened with my father. At, least your father wants to talk to you in person and he also lives pretty close by like my father. I, just think it would be nice if one of us can have a relationship with our fathers." Robin, understands that no matter how he feels Barney should at least reach out to his father and try to find some closure in why he left him when he was only six years old and did need him, especially during his awkward teenage years. But, she also understands that if he doesn't want to talk to him, then that's okay too because she knows how this feeling of being abandoned that way hurt him his whole life.

"I know, but I'm not really ready to face this yet but maybe sometime, someday but not right now." He, tells her and he's being very honest about this. He, gets where she's coming from with her opinion but he needs some time to think about this further and she needs to understand that, that is the reason he's not going to talk to his dad.

"Okay, but Barney it really isn't good to keep this inside and be angry at him. He probably had his reasons for walking out on you and he's trying to make up for it. Albeit, a little bit too late but it's never too late to have a relationship with your dad. I may never have a real relationship with my own father and clearly he doesn't want one. But, I know how it feels to be abandoned and feel alone and like you did something wrong to be abandoned. It, happened with a lot of people in my life and it left me feeling unloved for a long time. I don't want you to go on and regret not talking to him even if it's all these years later." She, says before getting up with her Canadian coffee mug and her plate from her breakfast then places it in the sink turning back to Barney who was just staring off into space in the spot she just got up from.

"Barney, you okay?" She asks, concerned with the way he's staring not moving at all since she got up to put her dishes in the sink.

"Yeah, I'm fine. You, made me think and maybe you're right. I just, I'm not really ready yet but at some point I will be and I'm going to need you there to support me cause I know I won't be happy by the end of that meeting, whenever it might be." She just smiles lightly, it's a good feeling to know that he needs her at a time when he's most vulnerable but also it's good that he's coming around to maybe meeting with his father at some time but right now he just can't do that without being really angry.

"Alright, I'll be there. You, were there for me when I faced my mom and when we talked about my father so of course I will be there for you. Just, don't completely write him off he's probably regretted doing what he did but at least he's trying to be apart of your life. And, now that we are going to have a baby, another person in our lives who is going to need and want to meet his or her grandfather." This, time he smiles lightly, thinking that even if he is angry with his father. He, does want his son or daughter to be apart of his life and if he's going to find a way to forgive him he does want a relationship with him too.

"Okay, I will meet with him. But, just give me a little more time to get my head clear around this idea. I'm just not ready yet." She, understands and just nods giving him a kiss on the lips.

"I'm, going to go take a shower. Finally, a day out without too much stress. That, vacation really helped it though, I really needed that week away from-everything." Robin, goes off into the bedroom to take a shower while Barney cleaned up from the breakfast this morning.

He, knew that he wasn't ready to face his father yet and whatever excuses he had for leaving him when he was so young. But, there is one thing he needs to do in order to be ready to face him. He, needs to talk to his mother, after all she probably knows more about him than he does and she probably has had contact with his father all these years. So, he's going to talk to his mother about this. Until, then he's going to spend the morning cleaning up and getting ready to go out. It, is a nice day today a bit sunny and breezy but nice for a winter day, so Barney and Robin decided to get out for this afternoon to take a walk around the park before going to meet their friends later.

They, hadn't seen their friends in a while so it will be nice to see them after the stress and exhaustion of the last few weeks and months. The, doctor explained to them on their last visit that Robin can do as much of activities as she wants until at least 5 months then she needs to take it easy and take to the bed rest the doctor said she will need. It's, recommended for her to take these walks so that's what they are going to go this morning before going to the bar.

After, Robin takes a shower and Barney is done cleaning up he also takes a shower before getting dressed and going out with Robin for the walk in the park.

"So, I was thinking..." he, starts pausing in thought as they entered the park.

"I'm going to talk to my mom about this, um situation. I think the only way I can face him is if I talk to my mother about this before I can really find some forgiveness before I meet with him so I don't get too worked up being mad at him." He's, thought about it and this is what he's come up with if he wants to talk to his father and find some forgiveness in his life regarding him.

"Okay..." she, says drifting off as Barney talks about what he wants to do with his father situation. She, is trying to make sense of this, in one way this might be good for Barney. Going to his mother and talking to her about this might help his mind so that he can talk to his father. On, the other hand this may also not be good for him, since he's still pretty mad about that message. Meeting with his father might cause more harm than good and she doesn't want him to get more hurt with this than he already is.

"I think it might help me find a way to talk to my dad. She, might help me find a little closure with this so that I can get his side of things. I think it will be good." He, says as they walk in the park arm and arm.

As, he was talking Robin kept saying the words "aha, huh, aha, okay, aha." Trying to follow along with his train of thought. Apparently, he wants to talk about this with his mother to find some closure in this but she thinks the person he should talk to about this is his father. His, mother kept this secret from him his whole life and thinks by talking to his mother about his father abandoning him might not get the right closure he needs to move forward in his life with this one very important matter that came up when his father decided to reach out to him and actually want to talk after all these years.

"So, yeah I'm going to talk with my mother about this and see what she thinks and says about it. It's the easier way to go about this without actually talking to my father when I'm not really ready for that yet." Of, course it makes sense and she sees where he's coming from but she's still not sure if this is the right way to go about this situation.

"I, see your point and all but Barney. The only way you're going to get the closure you need about this, that way is going to see your father instead of your mother to at least get his side of things. Your, mother kept this secret from you your whole life and she clearly had her own reasons why she didn't want your father in your life and I think if you go to her, you might not get the complete closure you need. I know first hand about keeping secrets, I know how it is when your parents don't really love you or appreciate you for the person you are. Going around in life keeping this from you, Loretta might feel some regrets and she might not give you all the answers you need to move on from this. So, if you really want to get the closure you need, I don't think that going to your mother will give you that closure." She's, afraid that, like herself. Loretta, isn't going to give him the closure he needs to move past this. Her, own father is so distant from her life that at this point it's laughable. The, fact that he is in New York and hasn't come see her or talked to her at all this whole time made her feel even more resentful towards the way her father thinks of her.

"I know. I just, I don't know if I can face him yet. I know it's not great, I'm just feeling like a conversation with him will change my whole life and I'm scared that facing him will not give me what I need." Truly, he's been debating all night about wanting or not wanting to face his father to get the answers he's been wanting to know for years, decades even. But, now that he's going to be a father, maybe Robin is right about this and he should go directly to him and not his mother who kept this a secret his entire life and made him think once that his father is Bob Barker. That's, how far gone he was in thinking who his father is and why he ran off on him at a time when he needed a real male figure in his life.

They, walk towards a bench and they sit down to rest a bit. As, he does he thinks more about this and tries reasoning in his head whether he should face his father or go to his mother first. He's, going to be a father, his child is going to need a grandfather in his life. His, kid is going to need an adult figure in his life, that's something he never had. He, wants his kid to grow up with loving adults surrounding him or her. Unlike, him he's grown up enough now since falling in love with Robin and he knows that Bob Barker was never his real father, he just needed something/someone in his life that made him feel like he wasn't a loser or a disappointment, he wanted to have a connection to someone even if he doesn't know Bob Barker and he doesn't really know him.

So, because he's grown up and realized that fantasies aren't real. He's going to need to face this new reality and go talk to his father and not his mother about why he left him when he was young and too innocent to know what was really going on around him at that age.

"Okay, I think I'm going to need to talk directly to my father about this. It's the only way to get the closure I need to move on about this, I'm just feeling a bit scared to face him and whatever I might find that might disappoint me." She, looks over at him and smiles a little taking his hand in hers.

"Okay. I get that. But, don't worry I'm here for you just like you were there for me when I faced my mom and we talked about the fact that my father is only a few minutes away from me and he never told me. I know how it feels to be abandoned and feel unloved so I will be there with you, in support. Plus, it will be nice to finally meet the real man who is your real father and my father in law." She, tries to lighten the mood with the joke about 'real father' but he wasn't paying attention to that he was still in thought about how to go about talking to his father.

"Alright, I'm going to talk to my dad. I mean, it's the only way to get his side on why he left my life and get the closure I have needed my whole life." As, he was saying this he was rubbing his fingers with hers as they hold their hands together tightly, she squeezes it a little as a sign that she's following supporting his decision, whatever he decides she's going to support and be there for him no matter what the situation leads to. She, will be there by his side like he was for her the weekend they went to visit her mother.

"Okay." Is, the only thing she says before they stand up and start the walk back out of the park and back home before they head to the bar for the afternoon.

After, they return home they change into new clothes because they were wearing sporting clothing. Sweat pants and sweat shirts, coats because it is still winter. So, they change into more bar-clothes then head out to the bar for the first time in months.

"Hey, guys." Robin, announce sitting opposite of Marshall and Lily.

Marshall, and Lily were the first ones to show up and Ted wasn't there yet so Barney and Robin got the other side of the booth.

"So, how are you guys doing?" Lily, asked as soon as the drinks were served to them.

"We're good. Still, getting used to being pregnant." Robin, tells her best friends.

It's, been easy right now with the pregnancy but it will get difficult later on in the pregnancy. Only, four months in and so far it hasn't really sunk in that she's pregnancy. Not, only a year ago, she still didn't want kids and still kind of doesn't however she and Barney think they're ready to be parents. And, yet it's still unbelievable considering they both didn't want kids, or to get married. Marriage and having kids was never part of their plan, they even talked about it after getting married but getting married and having this baby, it's all becoming something that they look forward to. Being together and starting a family even though it wasn't in their plan, feels right. And, they are trying to get used to the whole having a baby thing. They, think they're ready for this next step they're taking.

"Yeah. Marshall and I have been talking about starting a family." Lily, announces. They, were trying to start a family, but Marshall thinks they should wait at least another year or so for that because he isn't really happy with where his job is at the moment and they don't have the financial stability yet to make that next step a reality. However, they want to start a family and that's what they've been talking about for the last month.

"Oh, really? That's great, guys you two will make great parents. In fact, I thought you would be the first of all of us to have kids." Robin, never thought about having kids until recently but knew that her friends would want to be parents especially after they got married. However, they've been married a while now and they still haven't announced a pregnancy. But, Robin thinks Lily would want to be a mother by now.

"We, want to but right now we both agree we aren't ready yet so we're going to wait a year to really think about this again." Marshall explains, between his job and her job and their busy schedules they agreed to wait a little while before they talk about this again.

"Well, whenever you do start a family I know you guys will be great parents." Barney says, he had been just sitting listening to the conversation, drinking and thinking about what his next step will be with his father situation.

After, their talk this morning and the clearing of his head he thinks he's ready to face the music and talk to his father, one on one for the first time since he left him when he was six. He's ready, and thanks to Robin's support he's going to give his father a call tomorrow to make a time to meet up and talk.

"So, you'll never guess what happened yesterday." Barney, follows up. He wasn't going to talk about this but it's out now and he wants to talk about it.

He, looks over at Robin then back at his friends.

"My father called." His, friends mouths dropped in that moment of telling them about his news.

"Yep. The real one. He, called me while we were away. He wants to quote 'meet and catch up' can you believe that?" He, pauses he isn't angry anymore at this but he's still up to talking about it in that kind of disappointed tone of voice.

"Wow. So, what are you going to do about it?" Marshall asks, being so close to his own father and having a great relationship with him made him feel lucky and special but Barney never had that and now that his father had called to talk, he must have thought about a lot of things especially the way he handled leaving Barney at such a young age.

"I've thought about it since last night and think I want to face this. Face, him and get the right closure I need to move forward and who knows maybe it will be a good thing for me considering I'm going to be a dad. It will be good to fix things with my father so my child can have his or her grandfather in its life." Robin, knew he was struggling with this but she's proud of him, wanting to do this is big of him. He really has changed a lot since they got married maybe this is the next big and scary situation he needs to face to get closure on.

"I'm, really proud of you Barney. You really have grown up, I think I was wrong in thinking you two were too immature and not ready to make this kind of commitment to each other. I must admit, I had some doubts about your quick decision to get married but marriage has changed you for the better and Robin really seems to make that change in you more permanent." Lily, has had so many questions and doubts about their sudden marriage but ever since then Barney and Robin, but most importantly Barney has proven her wrong on so many levels that now she sees Barney and Robin made the right decision in getting married.

"Well, being with Robin and having her by my side through all of the stuff that has happened in the last few months it's been good to have that support." He, says looking over at Robin and smiling brightly at her, she smiles in return thinking that getting married was the best decision they made and how this marriage changed both of them for the better.

At, that moment Ted arrived at the booth with his new girl of the moment. Zoey, they had met a week earlier at a protest for the Arcadian. They, had been seeing each other since. The, Arcadian is being demolished and Zoey is heading that protest. As, an architect and a fan of the old hotel he had to protest this magnificent building along with Zoey. She, had just recently gotten divorced from her husband and meeting Ted was good for her to move on from that and for Ted it was the first real relationship he's had in over a year since Stella dumped him at the alter.

"I, want to introduce you guys to Zoey. She's, the one who's protesting the demolition of the Arcadian." Ted, tells them feeling proud of this fact as he introduces his new girlfriend.

"Nice, to meet you Zoey." They, all said this at the same time then Zoey says her own hello and sits in the chair Ted pulled over for her.

They, all sit down and talk, eat and drink getting to know Zoey better.

"I heard about this building being demolished I also heard that GNB wants to put the new GNB building in its place." Barney, says. His boss had told him recently that he's in charge of this new project once the Arcadian is blown up.

"Yeah. But, it will never be blown up I'm going to save that majestic building and its site it doesn't deserve to be torn down." Zoey, knew about GNB wanting to take that spot when the Arcadian is gone but she didn't know that Barney is the one who is making her precious building get blown to bits and she's not going to sit lightly on this fact.

"Oh, I know you want to get rid of that building but I am not going to have that happen." Zoey, says angered by Barney's attitude over this.

"Yeah, we are not going to have that happen." Ted, says agreeing along with Zoey's protest.

"Yeah, we'll see about that." Barney says, keeping his tone from becoming loud and rude to Zoey whom he just met.

The, conversation after this changes and soon they were talking randomly about stuff but Barney was still in thought about his dad and the fact that he's going to finally meet his real father and actually talk to him for the first time since he left him. He's, grateful to Robin's support and is ready to face this situation head on and confront his father. Sitting, at the booth and talking to his friends definitely helped his mind waver from that more serious situation. After, a while Ted and Zoey leave after their awkward situation from earlier had past and they all did have a nice time. Then, after sometime Barney and Robin leave to head back home. It was only 9pm but they both had a lot on their minds and for Barney, his father is the bigger of issues he needs to face right now.

"So, you're really serious about this. You're really going to call and talk to your father?" Robin, asks walking into their apartment.

She, wasn't expecting that Barney would actually want to do this. He was still unsure about this just a few hours ago so it's surprising to her that he's really going to do this.

"Yeah. I think you were right after all, I was just not ready then to face him. But, I think I am now after really thinking about this all day." He's going to do this and be brave to face something he never thought would ever come true. He's, going to talk with his father in the morning and make a time and date to finally have the discussion that is decades in the making.

"I'm proud of you, Barney I didn't think you were really going to do this but I'm glad you are. It will give you closure and maybe it will be good, you can have a father in your life and our child can have its grandfather." He, hasn't forgiven his father and he doesn't know if he will but at least this will give him the closure he's needed all his life.

"Yeah, well Lily's right. I have grown up and it's all thanks to falling in love with you that made me realize that not asking you to marry me when I did. It was the biggest and smartest decision I've ever made or will make but facing this one last important thing in my life like I did with putting myself out there for you when I asked you to marry me. I will face this and be brave so I can get that closure and our child can have a grandfather in his or her life." His, life is complete no matter the outcome of seeing his father no matter what he's always and forever going to have Robin there by his side his whole life and try to find the closure he needs to move forward from this.

They, stay up watching TV in bed for the rest of the night just enjoying being close and knowing they have each other no matter what life brings them.


	24. We Dream The Dreams

AN: Things between Barney and Robin aren't going to be smooth sailing but they will get through it because they are their for each other and love each other enough to get through whatever comes their way. They, will fight and have arguments but over all they're together, happy and are starting a family but just a warning things will get bumpy along the way, the next chapter is just a small sliver of what's to come for them in the near future.

This, chapter continues from where it was going. As I said I'm using season 6 as a theme right now so the stuff from that season is going to be used in this story for a few chapters after that the story will focus on Barney and Robin becoming parents cause that's where the story's going. Also, I kind of forgot where Jerry's mother grew up, I know she's from Canada but I don't remember which part because I haven't watched that episode in a while. It is a season 7 episode but because of where the story is I wanted this to be known to Robin much sooner than the show. I made Jerry's mother be from Vancouver but don't know where she's from but I know it's wrong so if anyone knows let me know.

* * *

Barney, Stinson had thought about this moment since he was a young boy hoping for a miracle that he does have a father, a real father out there somewhere. As, much as he liked to pretend that his dad was Bob Barker, he knew he wasn't really his real father. But, as a kid, a young boy who dreamed of one day having the dream of his father walking back into his life but that dream never came true. Until, the other day he had put his father issue in a tiny box in the corner of his mind and hadn't thought about it for sometime. Ever, since he and Robin got married, other things had happened so there was no time or a real reason to think about his father. But, now Barney knows that he has to face one of those demons, the biggest one yet he needed to face, and this is his biggest demon yet, the one he once dreamed about, not that it's a bad thing to think about. It's that he didn't need to face those dreams head on, and so real life started to become reality for him waking him up to see that he could have lost the only person in his life he truly cares about more than his childhood fantasies and dreams of the past.

His, future was right in front of him a few months ago and he took that new dream of being with Robin and made that his main priority, but now he needs to re-visit that old dream of his and face his father for the first time since he walked out of him all those years ago leaving him to be a really troubled man, and looking for anything to love him because that's all he really wanted. Along, the way his childhood dreams were put on hold to make way for bigger, better and forever things. Things, that as an adult, couldn't seem to shake. His feelings for Robin, so he put himself out there and told her how he really felt after they broke up. So, with Robin by his side for the rest of his life there isn't anything in life he really needs to dream about anymore, because he has his dreams coming true… He has Robin, and a baby on the way and that's the best dream and only dream he needs.

However, he needs to face this old dream, his oldest demons when it comes to his childhood and his real father walking out on him never to come back. As, many time as he dreamed of this moment his life is much more fulfilled and he has the love in his life, but he always wanted his father in his life. But, he doesn't need a father in his life when he has the most wonderful person, woman he's ever known by his side. So, with her by his side he knows he can and will face this old dream so he can move on from that part of his old life to let new dreams replace those old dreams.

They, are outside his father's house in White Plains not really knowing what to do. He, wants to ring the doorbell, but he's really nervous to see who's on the other side. He doesn't know if he can face his father's new life, a life he's had for over twenty years. A, life that never included him in it. And, that's the scary thing and the thing he's most angry about. He thought about this for two days but he knew he had to face this, no matter how hard it might be to find out what his father is doing in his life without him, and who he is. So, he'll face this because this is the last thing from his past he has held onto for a long time that he has yet to face and move on from. His, new life is so much better, it's more loved, he feels more loved than when he was a young boy hoping for some miracle that his dad would show up again to be there for him when it came to Barney needing his father there especially as a young boy and teenager.

"Are you okay, Barney?" Robin asks, seeing how nervous he looks. She also feels it too from the way his hand is shaking and sweaty in hers. She knows he's nervous and has been driving himself mad for the past few days wondering if he should go through with it.

But, after his phone call with his father the other day he told himself he has to do this so he can move on, so both him, Robin and their child or future children can move on too. So, he's going to do this and do this because he needs to even though he's a nervous wreck.

"Yeah. I'm fine, I'm just a little nervous." He tells her staring at the door in front of him debating if he should, knock, ring the bell or just run the hell away from here which will not be good for him and will make him wonder and think about things that he should get closure on.

"I know, I understand but Barney I'm here for you. No, matter what happens I'm here by your side okay?" He, turns to her slightly at first then she gently pulls his face to look at her fully as he wasn't really looking at her properly, he was looking part at her and part at the door which was weird since she wants to try to calm him down from his nervous, the only way to do that is to have him look at her and not at the door.

"Hey, I'm here for you I'll be with you as you face this... him, so there's nothing to be worried or nervous about. You, were there for me when I faced my mom so I'll be there when you face your dad, okay." They're still holding hands but this time she takes both of his hands in hers holding them against her chest and looking at him directly in his eyes to tell him this.

He, shakes his head and smiles lightly because he's never felt as loved as he does now with Robin by his side he knows he can do anything, he can face this because he has her and that's a tad bit less nerve racking. Facing, this with her here with him makes him believe in something for the first time ever in his life. So, that's what's going to happen. He'll face his father and his past so he can look to his future with his family, who loves him and supports him. Without, Robin by his side he doesn't think he can really live without her if things were different and he really lost her. He needs her there, always.

"Thank you, I know and I love that you're here for me." He says, smiling a little more brighter than he has all day, well all week really. But, at least she made him smile and that makes her happy knowing that he needs her.

And, with a kiss he sighs and takes a deep breath before ringing the doorbell of his father's new-er life hoping that this decision to see him won't turn out as bad as he thinks.

"Dad." He says, his tone is low and kind of whisper-y. He smiles lightly as he and Robin smile at her newly found father-in law.

"Barney. It's so good that you came, it's nice to finally meet you." Jerry, also smiles both him and Barney don't know what to do or say next instead Jerry steps aside and asks.

"Would you like to come in?" Barney was hesitant at first but accepts his father's welcome. He and Robin step inside the nice and simple big house in the suburbs but Barney still doesn't know what to say so he stands in the main entrance admiring the house's fine Architecture.

"This is a nice house you got here." Is the first thing that came to his mind as he looked around, he's a bit shy and a bit nervous but with Robin there beside him at least he didn't run away and chicken out of this meeting but she can tell it's a little awkward between the newly introduced father and son.

"Um, hi I'm Robin." Robin, says introducing herself to her father in law smiling and extending her hand as a way to break the weird tension between the two men.

"Hi, Jerome Whittaker." He shakes Robin's hand smiling.

"So, you must be Barney's wife. I heard a lot about you already from both Loretta and Barney. You're from Canada right?" He, asks just to make sure he has the right information of his son's wife's home country.

"Yes. Vancouver." All, night Jerry has been up finding things that his mother gave to him years ago. His, mother was born and raised in the same town as Robin's grandparents. Barney, had informed him with that information in their phone conversation so he knows some things about Robin and her family. He wanted to get to know Robin before meeting her so he stayed up searching the house for things from his mother's family to show Robin when he meets her.

"Well, I have found some items that my mother had when I lived in Canada. I was up all night finding them, would you like to see them?" Jerry, wasn't sure if he should have said anything about this yet but because of the awkward tension between him and Barney he decided to kill that tension and start a conversation with Robin who he thinks seems lovely and he likes her already so that helps his own nerves over this meeting.

Barney and Jerry were both nervous the whole night about this meeting and to stop from thinking about the meeting and how nervous they are about it. They, both found things to distract themselves from thinking about this meeting so Jerry searched for those items from his mother and Barney spent the night decorating the baby's nursery (yes, they already have a nursery for their unborn baby that isn't even at five months yet), but he wanted something to do so he spent the night in the baby's room trying to set up the crib he bought a week ago.

" _Barney?" Robin, was half asleep at 2 in the morning. She, had gone to bed at 11 waiting for him to come in the room but he never came so she fell asleep without him lying next to her then woke up to still find her husband not there beside her so she got a little worried about where he is._

" _Yeah." Barney, was currently trying to attach the bars around the crib. He's been working on it for an hour already but he's been having trouble getting it together properly._

" _Why, are you still up?" She asks, wondering why he's up and hadn't gone to bed like he said he would._

" _I've been working on the crib, or trying to. I've been trying to put it together, I wanted something to do so I couldn't go to sleep instead I found myself thinking too much about tomorrow so I wanted a distraction. I started opening things and putting things together but this crib seems to hate me, I've been trying to put it together for a while, I have it half way done but can't figure out how to get these bars to attach to the bottom of the crib." He, begins to work on the bars again as he stopped briefly when Robin came to the room calling his name but it's become a bit hard to get this crib together the way it looks on the box._

" _Sweetie, you know you don't have to do that now. There's time to put this crib together. You, should come to bed you look exhausted and it's almost 3am." Robin, tries to keep her voice low and mellow to not get too loud or upset Barney who's been quiet and acting weird all day. But, he didn't really hear her concern he just continued trying to put the crib together._

" _Barney, please stop. You don't need to do this right now, you have a big day tomorrow you should be getting some sleep." She's worried but trying to keep cool because she knows he's freaking out over meeting his dad the next day so she's trying not to upset him. But, he's not responding to her words so she tries another technique to get him to listen to her. She, kisses him hard on the mouth, before this he was using a hammer to put the nails in on the bottom of the crib. Robin, suddenly kissing him makes him pause in what he was doing to kiss her back. But, after a while he pulls away._

" _Robin, I know what you're doing but I really want to finish this." He says, clearly flustered from her kissing him that way but it wasn't going to work his mind is too gone to think about anything else but this crib he's trying to put together._

" _Barney, I know you're worried about tomorrow but nothing will go badly. I told you I will be there and I meant it, I even told your dad that I will be there, so I'm also ready to meet my father in law. But, you have to get some sleep so you're not tired and grouchy tomorrow." He, just keeps hammering the nails into the bottom of the crib and taking a bar to attach to the bottom of it but he just keeps doing this as Robin watches closely, now worried and a bit concerned about where her husband's mind is at at the moment._

" _Barney, just stop okay." Her voice gets a bit louder but still in a mellowed tone. Gently, she tries to put her hand on his, the one that's holding the hammer trying to stop his constant movement of his hand and hammer._

 _He, looks at her kind of angry but more agitated than angry but not happy with Robin stopping his routine._

" _I get it okay, I know you're nervous and worried but don't be you'll be fine you just need to get some sleep." She, says this calmly in the same tone she used when she first came to the room after seeing the look of shock on her husband's face._

" _No, no Robin you don't get it. I'm terrified. I'm not ready to face this, to face him I thought I was but I'm not. This meeting tomorrow is not going to be smooth, as I want it to be. It's going to be weird and scary to face him and this new, well old life he has now. He, clearly moved on years ago and forgot all about me until now. I don't think I'm really going to be ready to face that fact." As, she sees him start to unravel, breaking down all the emotions he's feeling at the moment she realizes just how scary this is for Barney to face._

 _His, father has a whole other life. A whole other family, and he thinks that his father never cared about him that's what's worrying him now. She, thinks he's going to have a breakdown which looks like he is right now as she watches him try to put this crib together. But, now she's worried. Not about this meeting, but about her husband. She, knows him, she thinks he's going to do something drastic and act out as he did when he was single. Something, always triggers that old self of Barney's and from time to time that old Barney does return. But, this is something different. Something, that will change his entire life which worries Robin and gets her to think about the same things Barney's thinking about._

" _Look, Barney maybe you don't have to worry so much. I mean, your father has this whole other life but he clearly never stopped thinking about you. After all, he did call you (maybe a little late) but he still called you because he wants to see you. He probably wants to get to know his son, the son he missed out on for all these years. Maybe, he regrets what he did in the past, we all have regrets from the past. But, that's the past this is the future. We're going to have a baby, he or she is going to want to know their grandfather and I also want to meet my father in law. So, think of this meeting as a new beginning. That's how I look at this as." She, smiles lightly hoping she got through to him. Luckily, he smiles back grateful to have her there and knowing what to say to stop this madness he's in, in his mind._

" _Okay." He says, smiling._

" _Okay." She smiles back giving him a quick kiss on the cheek this time._

" _So, lets go to bed. Shall we?" She asks wanting him to take her hand._

" _In a minute, let me just fix this mess up."_

" _Okay."_

 _She, gets up from the rocking chair she was sitting in smiles and leaves the room leaving Barney in the room to think about what Robin just told him._

Last, night was hard for him to deal with this visit today but after listening to what Robin told him he really thought about it and realized that she's right. His, father probably did regret what he did in the past by leaving him, so he thought about it and realized that this meeting shouldn't be too bad and he's just overthinking things when he shouldn't be.

"Um, sure I would like that." Robin says, then she and Jerry go off to another room leaving Barney alone.

"Hey, you must be Barney." Two, people came suddenly out of the kitchen area and a little boy came running at him, so quickly that the hug this kid is giving him is awkward at least to Barney.

"Yes." He smiles and Jerry's wife introduced herself.

"I'm Cheryl, and this is my son J.J." She says, introducing herself and apparently Barney's half brother.

"Oh, nice to meet you." He says politely as he can with a smile.

"You too. I've heard a lot about you. So, I heard that you're married and that your wife was coming today." He shakes his head and says.

"Yes, um she's here but Jerome wanted to show her something so she's off with him somewhere." Barney says, looking around oddly for where Robin went to.

"Oh, right the stuff. I almost forgot he was up all night finding those things to show Robin." Hum, maybe he and Jerome are more alike than he thought?

After, this Cheryl went back to the kitchen young J.J. went upstairs and Barney remained in the living room area waiting for Robin to finish seeing whatever it was Jerome was showing her.

"So, we're having chicken for dinner tonight is that alright with you?" Cheryl asks, walking back into the living room to tell Barney about the dinner they're going to have for tonight.

"Yes, that's fine." He says, almost not paying attention to what Cheryl was telling him or the fact that she came back to the living room.

"Good, so tell me more about yourself?" she asks, wanting to get her newly found half son in law.

"What don't you know yet?" He asks, wanting to know what Jerry had told her about him.

"Nothing much, just that you're married, about to be a father, you work at a bank and you have a close knit group of friends." He thought that pretty much wraps up his current life and basically his entire life in a short telling of it but he smiles lightly then tells her more about himself.

"Well, that's pretty much it. The only thing I leave out is my single life, which I'm far above and moved on from but that lifestyle was how I was living for a long time. I have a brother, half brother, well another half brother his name is James and we're really close. He's older than me though. That's about it, my life is pretty dull now… but, awesomely dull." After all, he is still Barney Stinson and he's always going to be Barney Stinson.

"Wow, the stuff you showed me was pretty awesome." Robin said as she enters the living room after Jerry showed her the stuff he told her about.

In that little meeting, they talked mostly while he showed her the things he has for her and for Barney too but mainly for her. He showed her, his mother's journal which she had given to Jerry when he was going around as a roadie, he showed her an old t-shirt which surprised her because it is a Robin Sparkles t-shirt, yep Jerry definitely knows who Robin Sparkles is it's too bad they didn't meet sooner than now that would have been pretty cool. He showed her a Canadian mug and his old music journal that he used when he was a roadie in Canada which is where he started his road trips with bands. He, almost met Robin Sparkles once but didn't get to because at last minute a band he was traveling with went to the states and that's where he started road tripping with U.S bands. This was after Barney was born because, Jerry met Loretta when he traveled to the states in his early twenties he wasn't a roadie at that time. He, went back to Canada touring with bands there which is when he wanted to see Robin Sparkles but it never happened.

And, lastly he showed her something that even if it's a little late to have. His, mother would have liked her to have it.

"So, how was your treasure hunt?" Barney asks, wanting to know about what Robin and Jerry were up to.

"It was great, he's a true Canadian. Funny, enough if this day wasn't so weird already I would have teased you utterly for at least the rest of this day." He rolls his eyes and she laughs at his reaction but in all seriousness it was an important meeting in which she will share with him later.

"Alright, it's dinner time you guys should wash up." Cheryl says to both Jerry and young Jerry before going off in the kitchen again.

They, sit down a few minutes later at the dining table in the dining room after the Jerry's wash up. Cheryl, mad chicken cutlets, mashed potatoes, green beans and a salad with rolls if they want one. It all looked pretty perfect, Barney and Robin thought at the same time but kept that to themselves when they start to eat.

Later, on this little meeting actually went quite good. Much better than Barney thought it would, with the tension gone, they all chatted during dinner and they enjoyed the dinner while talk the entire time. But, then it started to get intense again when Barney found out what J.J stands for and after that the nice dinner turned a bit sour. But, after Robin calmed Barney down and Cheryl put her foot down when it came to them acting like kids while looking at picture from when Barney was younger and Jerry was still around. Barney, was pretty mad after this which caused this meeting to come to an untimely end.

"Barney, talk to me I know this is hard but you have to understand Jerry's side in this." Robin, says as she drives them back home. Sulking, Barney sighs deeply and rolls is eyes not saying anything to what Robin was saying.

She, let that go letting him sulk all the way home then things turned bitter between the couple.


	25. We Regret But Move On

Robin, knew that this was hard on Barney. The fact that his father left him at 6 years old, then a few years later started a whole other life, a whole other family without including him in his life. He just walked out, without any contact for years and then decades later he calls him out of the blue to catch up and talk. This is hard for Barney because his father had a whole other life with a whole other family, a family where his kids got to grow up with him there as a father he never got to have. It sucks, it really sucks that his other family got to have him in their life, his kids got to have him in their life. His step brother and sister, got to witness him as a father as this doting wonderful father he never got to have growing up. Yes, he had his mother and James but he never got to have the family with a father included in his life the way his step brother and sister did. He, grew up without him in his life and it seemed like he just never cared to call or write or stay in touch while growing up… because he needed a father in his life especially as a kid. The kids used to ask questions or make fun of him because he didn't have a dad like the other kids did.

After, his father left he started to dream up scenarios in his head about who his father is and where he is then one day his mother had enough pointed to the TV and said "that guy" and for years after that he thought that 'that guy' Bob Barker was his real dad, who left him and his mom to go to Hollywood and host The Price Is Right. But, all those years he imagined that his father will come back one day and wondered where he was, what his life was like and what he's doing but all those years his father, his real father was just a heartbeat away from him in White Plains of all places. He only lived an hour away from the city and never thought to give him a call or write or stop by. He never cared enough about him to show that he regretted leaving him and at such a young and innocent age. When, he needed him the most. He needed that male role model growing up, he needed someone there to talk to, to get advice from, who would go to his sporting events or his violin recitals. He needed him there period. But, he wasn't. He was off making a whole other life without him and only lived minutes away from him and never cared to think about him at all. And, the thought of that made him angry.

When, they got home Robin had enough of his whining. It was time to get Barney out of this trance he seems to be in. There is nothing she can do to change how Barney grew up, she can't change the fact that his father left him but she can try to get through to him and the only way to do that is to snap him out of this angry, unhappy, miserable time in his life so the only way to do that is to force it someway. When, they walked into the apartment and Robin shut the door by slamming it shut she was done.

"Barney, just stop. Okay, I had enough of your sad, pathetic whining. I get it, your dad left you and you grew up thinking your dad was some game show host and now you have to face this reality of him coming back into your life when you least expected it. But, you have been in this sad, pathetic, why is me?, mind set of yours and I'm sick of watching you act like such a baby over something you couldn't control. You, have to understand the reasons why your dad left and that's what he's been trying to talk to you about but you don't want to listen." He knows he's been acting horribly for the last week but he's really, really angry about this and it's just getting worse by the day. And, now Robin's fed up with how he's been acting lately. But, what nobody understands is that this is hard for him to learn.

His, whole life he thought one thing but then suddenly his dad shows up years later to try to become what friends? With him or something. But, nobody understands how upsetting it is to find out about Jerome's new life, a life that never included him in it. And, he thought that after what happened with Robin's parents that she would understand why he's been the way he's been this week. It's hard for him to deal with, to learn that his father was there this whole time but never thought to call him or see him again after he left all those years ago. He, just never thought to say 'hey, I'm your father and I would like to get to know you' to make up for all those years I abandoned you. But, nope Jerry left without a trace, never to hear from him again and then all these years later he finds out that he has a whole other family and it makes him angry because he never got to have that life. The life that little JJ gets to have, and that's why he's so pissed off right now.

"I thought you of all people would understand how hard this is for me. I guess I was wrong to think that you'd be there for me, and understand that this is a difficult situation for me to handle." His voice went from a high pitched angry tone to a lower pitched tone as he closes his eyes then slumps down onto the couch in a huff almost feeling like he's going to cry. But, he doesn't.

He's quiet for a while, and she's quiet staring at him while trying to make sense of what she just heard. Yes, he's angry, pissed even. But, he needs to understand that he's not the only one in this situation that this is hard on and needs to realize that it wasn't him who he left, it was a life he wasn't ready for. Plus, if he never met Loretta, then she wouldn't have gotten pregnant and Barney wouldn't be here right now. He wouldn't have the life he has now, even if Jerry left when he needed him the most his life now is so much better than it ever was and it was thanks to meeting Robin. But, she still doesn't understand how hard this is on him and why he tried to not respond to his dad after he called him. So, that's why he's been acting this way, he's pissed off because he never got to have the life that JJ got, gets to have and even if Jerry has his reasons why he left Barney still doesn't understand why he never stayed in contact, never thought to write or call all these years. Instead, he started a new life and made a family that he was never important enough to know about.

He isn't stupid, he knew all along that Bob Barker was never his real father but for once in his life he thinks not knowing who his dad really is was the only way to imagine his dad there even though he left, he was still apart of his life. But, the reality is is that he never thought or changed his mind about leaving him. He just left without any contact from him at all for decades and it really messed him up. And, that's the thing that Robin seems to not understand.

She, just stares at him for like 5 minutes but it seems like a forever moment when they aren't talking. He's staring off at the TV in front of him almost on the edge of crying, like really bursting with tears and more anger. And, she's standing there watching him. He, looks really upset, and lost and she is sad for him that's when her own anger and annoyance subsides and she then walks over to the coach quietly and sits down on the couch next to him. In, that moment she knew all he needed was her to understand. So, she takes his hand in hers and covering it with the other rubbing it a little smoothly. They're still quiet for another minute then she starts to talk again this time with a sympathetic tone, one that is understanding and calm.

"Look, Barney I understand better than anyone how it feels to feel abandoned by people who are supposed to love you and take care of you. I know it better than anyone, but what you have to understand is that this is also hard for Jerry too." And, that's when he looks at her for the first time in 10 minutes.

She starts again but still rubs soothing circles on his hand that she's holding. "He was devastated too. He, never wanted to leave the way he did and never come back or talk to you again. It's always been his biggest regret. Leaving you was the hardest thing he ever did, and he regretted it every day of his life even when he had to move on, and find who he was and find that family he always wanted to have. So, he moved on but he never ever forgot about his son." And, now he's crying, it's a light cry but he's tearing up over what Robin's explaining to him. And, so he continues to listen to what she's trying to tell him.

"When, we were alone in his study we talked. A lot, and it was all about you. Some of it was about his mother and his life but most of it was about you and the regret he had all these years. He, never meant to leave the way he did but he wasn't cut out to be a father at that time in his life. He made a lot of mistakes, even you should understand that. And, the biggest mistake was walking away from you. It was Loretta who kept him from you this whole time not him. He cared, all these years he's never stopped caring or thinking about you. He could never forget his first born son, so when JJ was born he knew he had to make up for the way things went right before he left you. He, tried for years to try to talk to Loretta, to ask how you're doing or to come see you but she never wanted anything to do with him again after she kicked him out of her and your life. But, you have to understand that he regrets what happened then, more than anything in his life. He was in a lot of misery and pain because he had to walk away from you when he never wanted to do that. So, you have to see that he regrets the way things happened and never ever stopped thinking about you. He, just had to move on and so he did that was the only way to cope." She's, right, he thinks. After, all these years and recently he's been blaming first it was himself and then it was Jerry for leaving him but it wasn't their fault.

"He really said all that?" He asks, wanting to know more of what Robin and Jerry talked about earlier today.

"Yeah, he did. And, he regrets it and feels horrible about staying out of your life all these years. But, he loved you, Barney he never stopped caring or loving you but moving on was the only way to cope with what he lost… you." For the first time in a week he's smiling. A true smile, he's finally having to cope with this after Jerry had to cope with it for years. He now understands why he left and why he never returned or contacted him and even though he's a little bitter about JJ having the life he should have had he realizes that he's been blaming the wrong person since his father called.

"Thanks. I'm sorry for the way I was acting, I was just jealous and upset about finding out about Jerry's family but now I'm seeing things from his perspective and I'm starting to forgive him I guess I have a little resentment towards his family, and I will get past this but now that I know the situation more better I can forgive too and move on." She smiles at him, it's truly great that he's settling down with his emotions because she was really pissed before but now she understands why he was feeling the way he was.

"So, um what were the things that Jerry showed you earlier?" He almost forgot about Robin telling him about Jerry showing her something when they went into his study.

"Oh, yeah hold on." She says and gets up to get her purse that she put on the kitchen counter when they first came home and she was angry with his attitude.

She, comes back and sits where she was before and starts to dig into the purse to get the items she put in there when Jerry gave them to her. She, first takes out a note. Then, there was some nick knacks from Canada that Jerry's mother gave to him when he was a kid then she took out a unique looking watch.

"This, note I didn't really read yet it is a person note from Jerry to you. These little items here," she points to the things on the table. "These are for me, Jerry thought that I would like them so he gave them to me these are things your grandmother owned that was handed to him when he was younger." Finally, she takes out a pair of earrings, a necklace, bracelet (two bracelets one is a fake jelly bracelet like the ones Robin Sparkles had) and a ring to go along with the watch. She, takes the jewelry and places it on the table but keeps the ring in her hand.

"This, ring was your grandmothers. She had given it to Jerry to give to his first born child. Well, his first born was you and he thought I should have it. It was your grandmothers engagement ring, but after your grandfather died she gave the ring to Jerry to give to his first born to give to his wife." The look on Barney's face was priceless, he was just really emotional a minute ago but now the scene has changed and his emotions are gone as he listens to what Robin is telling him.

"Since, we're already married he thought that I should keep the ring because it belonged to you and to me since you are his first born. He wanted me to have something special, special and old like you know something new, something borrowed and something blue. So, he gave this to me and he wanted me to show it to you and that's what I wanted to do before you started sulking." He started to laugh lightly at that, he was being really horrible about all this but he's fine now.

"I'm sorry, I ruined such a nice time today I should go call Jerry and apologize for the way I acted when I left." He's truly ready to put the past behind him and move on after all that's what Jerry had to do all these years, he really is like him in that way. He tries to cope with things the same way Jerry does but that only usually gets him into trouble. Now, though he's moving on and maybe he and Jerry can have some kind of relationship even if it's years after he left. He understands why he left and both can try now to move on and find a place in each other's lives.

"So, what are you going to do with that ring?" He wanted to know, pausing after he picks up his cell phone from he coffee table.

"I thought that my husband would like to put it on my finger." She says smiling brightly, the ring was still in her hand and she wondered what he was thinking in that moment. "After all, we are married but this ring is much more important and should be the thing I wear on my finger the rest of my life." This, just makes him love her more, this wonderful woman who changed his life forever just made him see just how bad Jerry was feeling all these years after he left him and he's so grateful to have this amazing woman who loves him this much in his life he doesn't know how lucky he got or is but she's here and is never going anywhere.

He, walks over to her taking the ring out of her hand all the while smiling and never taking his eyes off her. They just stood there looking at each other for a moment before he kind of re-proposes in a way he couldn't really do that day they got engaged and then married just hours later. So, he does it right this time getting on one knee in front of her holding out the ring to her.

"Robin, Scherbatsky-Stinson. Will you wear my grandmother's ring?" He would have said marry me but they're already married so he thought this would be a better meaning to them.

She smiles and says "Absolutely, yes." Still smiling she extends her fingers for him to put the ring on her finger. They're both thinking that this ring belongs on her finger.

He gets up and pulls her into him kissing her long and passionately. They pull away a few minutes later, catching their breaths but still smiling.

"I love you." He tells her sweetly and wholeheartedly, this woman is his forever and he couldn't be anymore happier than he is in this moment.

"I love you too." She says in a whispered tone, she can't stop smiling since he put that ring on her finger.

"Ok, I'll be back let me give Jerry a call."

"Oh, and Barney invite him and Cheryl to dinner I would like us to all get together again without all the bitterness and sadness."

He turns around and just smiles then goes into the bedroom to call his father to apologize for the way he acted earlier.

"So, how was the call?" Robin asks, she had been staying in the living room while Barney went to the bedroom to talk to his father in private he had been in there for quite sometime so she got worried after a while so she went to go check to see what's going on.

"Good. We, talked and I apologized. He and Cheryl are going to come to dinner on Sunday is that alright?" He asks, he didn't ask before when Robin wants to have this dinner/get together so he told Jerry that it would be on Sunday while not knowing what day Robin wants to have the dinner.

"That's fine, you gave them a time too?" She asks wanting to see if he gave a time for the dinner.

"Yes, is 5 okay?" He wasn't sure what time to give on short notice but knew it would be a dinner get together so that's the time he suggested.

"5 is good, I'll have to see what to make and I'm not really a cook." She says sitting down on the bed.

"It's fine, we'll make something we'll figure it out we have time." True, she thought well this is a good start re-start to just have them and Jerry and Cheryl together, talk and mingle without all the baggage of their first meeting/get together.

"Okay. So, are you alright with everything now?" He nods and says.

"Yeah, I'm okay. Talking to Jerry after our conversation helped settled both of our worries, concerns and all other questions and answers we both had. I also told him that we thank him for giving us the ring and all the other things he gave you." She nods and smiles lightly looking at the ring on her finger.

"To think, if you and Jerry talked sooner or if he called you sooner we would probably have had this ring when you proposed the first time." Before, his moment he would have still been angry about his father and what happened but now he's not so he instead of being upset about what she said he just smiles and nods.

He takes her left hand and her ring finger brushing his thumb over the new ring.

"I would propose to you a thousand times if I could. Our conversation earlier really helped settle my mind about everything and I'm so glad you're here with me to stand by me in all of this. So, thank you if it wasn't for you I wouldn't have forgiven my dad or my mom for that matter and I wouldn't know how to deal with this so thank you for being there for me." She leans in to give him a kiss and he responds by placing one hand on her cheek pulling himself closer to her on the bed.

The kiss continued until it got intense and more passionate they broke for a second then kissed again before he pulled her down on the bed with him on top. This day was a long dramatic time for them, but in the end everyone is more happier that things look better between father and son and hopefully soon both can officially move on and maybe their relationship can grow as well. Barney, even though it was hard for him he's ready to welcome his father into his life and maybe they can have a relationship and forget the past.


	26. We Are Having A (Catching Up)

**AN: A few things I wanted to go over so whomever is reading this can be informed with the timeline of this story. So, here is the exact timeline and where this story is at right now.**

 **Timeline: So, recap of this story till now. I know this is a bit confusing so here is where this is at. Barney and Robin are in 2010 at this point, Robin is right now _4 months_ along in her pregnancy, so this chapter is in March of this year. This story started off right after their breakup, which was around the end of October in the show and it's also the same time in this story, they did breakup in this month. So, since this is _4_ _months_ into the pregnancy and _6 months_ since they got married however in the last few months mostly since January the gang hadn't seen each other and things have been going on in everyone's lives up until this point, it's been _three months_ since they saw each other last, _two_ _months_ since Barney reconnected with his father and got to know his father's family more, it's been _one month_ since Barney and his father had their dinner as was told in the last chapter before this one and finally it's been _one week_ since Barney and Robin found out about the sex of their child.**

 **So, that is the exact timeline of where this story is as at the moment. I am heading towards the birth but that isn't for another few chapters. As, I mentioned before, things have been going on with the rest of the gang, Marshall and Lily and Ted all have been busy and things have been going on with them so this chapter deals with what's been going on with the other friends. I hope I didn't confuse those who are still reading this or will read this I never put a timeline in this story but this is a good time to do that so you all don't get confused. Enjoy, the story it's a bit boring now but it will get more interesting as the story goes on.**

* * *

It's been four months into Robin's pregnancy, so far everything's been going good with the pregnancy. All the stress of the last few months has died down at this point and so she and Barney thought that it was time for them to just enjoy themselves. After, their dinner with his father last month things between Jerry and Barney have been good as well. The dinning was a great way for the two to talk, really talk about everything since they reunited. Barney got to find out that Jerry had still been booking gigs with bands until he met Cheryl in 1988 and since then Jerry had been fully committed and settled down with his family. And, Jerry learned about how it was for Barney to grow up without him, he even mentioned the time, which was a long time mind you, that he thought Bob Barker was his dad and sadly Jerry felt horrible once again that Barney's life was kind of messed up after he left. So, much so that when he was in his earlier twenties the one thing that pushed him to become the guy he was before he fell in love with Robin. Was, Shannon dumping him. Jerry, didn't realize the impact of him leaving Barney at such a young age had on him. And, when they reunited for the first time in decades Jerry didn't understand just how messed up he really was when he left him.

It will take much longer of time for both men to fully forgive and move past this but for now the two have slowly adjusted to their reunion and things have been good between them since that dinner last month. It's March, a nice day for a Spring day so the couple decided to have a picnic in the park. Since her pregnancy's been going well, Robin was being cautious about it since the doctor told her that it can be a risky pregnancy, and so she took it easy. However, the stress of work, family, friends and other things in her life had slowly crept up and made her more stressed out than ever.

So, Barney saw that all the things that have been going on for months had been stressing her out which worried him. That is why he suggested for them to have a day, just the two of them together without any worries and stress and that's why they are at the park.

"This, was a great idea Barney thank you for thinking of it." Robin, says smiling lightly as she sips on some apple cider and snacked on some crackers and cheese in small doses.

"Yeah. I knew you were stressed out with all the stuff that's been going on lately so I thought this would take your mind off of everything. I don't want you to get more worked up than you need to be, the doctor said at your last appointment that the stress has been impacting your pregnancy which wasn't good for the baby. I just thought since it is a beautiful day we should get out and enjoy it." He says smiling back. Ever since the dinner with his father and Cheryl, he's been more relaxed and more happy because after that dinner they started talking a lot more and now they are getting to being close, with all the years apart they are finally coming around to a full circle moment and both father and son are happy to have the other in their life again.

"Yeah, I agree I'm so glad that you and Jerry finally found peace after everything." She says, the last couple of months since their honeymoon have been great between them but since Jerry's call things had been weird for a while between them and also Jerry and Barney but now things are back to normal and everyone's happier again than ever before especially her and Barney.

"Me too. But, after all this time I'm starting to really come around to accepting that he's in my life again. Ever since our dinner-get together we've been on solid ground and I feel good for once in my life… I have you, and Jerry's back in my life again, and soon we'll have this little one. My life is perfect. I never thought I would ever be where I am now in my life, if it wasn't for you and now Jerry coming back I don't know what my life would be like. Probably, singe and sleeping around cause that's all I known for a long long time. You are the best thing to ever happen to me, thank you for agreeing to marry me and have this amazing life together, a life I never thought would be possible for me." As, he talked Robin was wiping some unexpected tears away from her eyes. She was moved by his words, she's never been more happier than she is right now and if it wasn't for meeting, becoming friends and eventually falling in love with him she doesn't know where her life would be either.

"Ditto. I feel the same way, if we never met and became the best friends when we did I would have never really given love a chance but falling in love with you was the best thing to ever happen to my life and to me. And, now we're going to have a baby. As much as I didn't want to have children, I can't really imagine my life without you or our soon to be daughter." That's right, they had just found out a week earlier that they are expecting a little girl and both couldn't be more excited about that.

"Yeah," he said grabbing her hand in his and his other hand starts to rub in small light circles over her baby bump. "I can't believe we're having a girl. A daughter, I must admit I was a little freaked out after learning this but I'm surprisingly happy now, we're having a daughter and I couldn't be more happier about that fact." She leans in and kisses him lightly on the mouth and pulls pack after a minute.

"I was too, but now I'm thrilled that we're having a girl. I was scared for a little bit because of how I was raised, I mean a little girl would be weird for me to raise, I mean even though I never really wanted or thought I would have children. But, the thought of having a daughter is a bit scary knowing that I really don't know how to take care of a girl. A boy yes but not a girl so I was a little worried and scared that I will some how screw her up like my dad did to me." He didn't know how worried she was about having a daughter but he kind of gets why she's worried since she grew up the way her father raised her and obviously that worries her but he thinks it's good to be worried but it's not good to stress too much over the sex of their child.

"Hey, it's okay. You don't have to worry about the way we raise our daughter. She's going to have two parents who love and adore her, I already love her. But, truth is I was scared too." She looks up at him once he said that, she was looking down trying to get control of her emotions but once he said he was scared too it changed her worried thoughts about having a daughter.

"Wait, you're worried too?" She asks, making sure she heard right.

"Yeah. I mean, we're having a daughter and with my past, that wasn't so long ago. I got a little worried and scared that my past would come back to haunt me some day but now I am so excited that it's a girl. We're having a daughter and I couldn't be more happier about that." His, reassuring her makes her mind more at ease, because since learning that they're having a girl he had been surprisingly happy, chipper even about that news and hadn't shown any worries or concerns, at least not when she's present. So, the fact that she wasn't the only one freaking out a little is settling her mind. It's nice that they are both worried about the way they'll raise their daughter.

"Look, that's good that you told me this because you seemed okay, happy even for the last week. Why, didn't you tell me sooner?" She asks, wondering why he kept this from her for a week.

"Because, my past life, the way I lived it. By, having a girl it would mean that somehow the universe is getting back at me for the way I treated women and that wasn't so long ago either. What if I screw her up, what if I lie to her and keep things from her like my mother did. How, am I going to raise a little girl after everything I did in the past?" She gets it, he's worried that his life of the past will somehow come back to haunt him and since they're having a daughter it makes sense that he's worried that he will screw her up and she will turn out like the female version of himself. And, that's a scary thought to think about especially since that time wasn't so long ago.

"I was worried that with all the stress you were under would stress you out more if I told you my worries and concerns. So, I kept it to myself so I wouldn't stress you out more than you were." That's sweet of him to say but he still couldn't come and talk to her it might have eased her mind as well more sooner.

"You, still could've talked to me. Even with my stress, we are both having a baby. Together. You should have told me it might have made things less stressful on me and my thinking. I guess this only means that we're really soulmates." That thought made him smile so big, the fact that they both were thinking the same thing at the same time proves how much they are alike in every way that matters when you're soulmates.

"I'm sorry I kept it from you." He really is, he would have gone to her but he didn't want to worry her more but now he knows he should have.

"So, promise me from now on if either one of us are scared, worried, have questions, wants to talk to the other that we'll go to each other no matter what. I married you because you are my partner. You're not only that but you are my soulmate, if we're thinking the same things at the same time we should go to each other and talk, no matter what it is. I don't want to have what happened with us before, that was mainly the cause of our breakup and one hell of a week for the both of us. So, promise me that from now on if there is something on our minds we'll talk to each other because the thought of losing you again because of something so small like communication will likely have the same result. And, I can't have that happen again. We're a family now, we aren't just _us_ anymore. We're going to have someone else who will depend of us for at least the next 18 years. Promise me we'll be more open, more honest and more better with communicating with one another." She's almost crying again, this was the reason they broke up and it almost destroyed them, not only their friendship but it would have made their relationship more awkward and complicated than it was. She doesn't want that to happen again, they are much more grown and mature now and with the baby coming she doesn't want to have the same out come like they did before it will only cause more heartbreak in both their lives.

"Okay." He says, pulling her in for a kiss. This time not stopping the kiss once their lips touched, it grew more heated after a couple of minutes, because it was slow at first but then it became more serious and soon he was on top of her while they laid on the blanket on the grass in the park with many people kids included walking by them. But, nothing stopped them from turning this kiss into a long make out session.

It, took a whole half an hour for them to break apart but when they did they both felt more better about what they just told each other.

The next day, they met up at Maclaren's with the gang to tell them their big news which they hadn't yet since they hadn't seen their friends in two months.

The others weren't there yet so they sat down and started drinking and talking waiting for their friends to show up. It's been two months since they last saw each other, everyone has been so busy lately that they didn't have time for each other anymore, it was a little sad that after Barney and Robin got married things had drastically changed within the little group. Everyone was scattered and nobody knew what was going on in each others lives anymore.

"Hey, guys how have you been? We haven't seen you in two months." Lily says as soon as she sees Barney and Robin sitting at the booth.

"I know, we're great. We hadn't been here in a while so we thought we should come to Maclaren's and catch up with you guys. It's been a long time since we've all been together." Robin says, after she and Lily hug.

Marshall and Lily sit down on the other side of the booth and started a conversation between them.

"So, how are you? What's new with you guys?" Marshall asks, once they all sat down and collected themselves in the booth.

"Well, we do have some news but we want to wait for Ted. Have you seen him lately?" Barney says, wondering where Ted is since he and Robin hadn't seen or spoken to him for two months.

"Um, not really we've been pretty busy." Lily says, then the couple look at each other and Barney and Robin notice these looks and wondered what was going on between the other couple.

"What was the looks just now? Do you have news to share as well?" Barney asks, now curious to know what's going on in Marshall and Lily's lives for these two months.

"Actually, we do but we also want to wait for Ted. We haven't told him either and we want to tell all of you together." Lily says, and for the next few minutes they sit quietly snacking and eating, both couples wondering what the other couple wants to share with them.

It wasn't for another 20 minutes, which is odd because Ted is usually always at Maclaren's on time, usually he's the first one to be there but tonight he was surprisingly really late to their usual traditional hang out time at their favorite bar.

"Hey, guys. Sorry, I'm late but I had met someone and I was upstairs on the phone talking to her." And, the group of collectively sigh and moan at this, cause it's classic Mosby. To meet someone and not tell them immediately, that's unusual but not weird.

"Ted, what did I say about you jumping in to a new girls pants?" Barney says, it's the first time he's really been like his old self, not that he isn't happy with his life now or wants to relive his past life. It's just so disappointing and classic of Ted's behavior when it comes to relationships. He always meets women he not right for him, it started with Robin and hasn't stopped since he knew him.

"To, always make sure she's higher than a 7?" He questions, not sure if he should be listening to Barney after everything that had been going on between them since he and Robin got married.

"Right. But, no not that. I said to always be sure that the woman is right for you. After, what happened between us, I want you to find the right girl, like I did," he looks over to Robin and they smile at each other. She, didn't think he would ever say anything like that especially to Ted. To her sure but not to Ted. "You, are never going to meet the one if you keep pursuing these women you know that you won't have a future with." Now, she knows that's something Barney would never normally say. Maybe he said it after they got back together, like more recently?

"You never said that to me." Ted says, not remembering that he had said this to him the night of the bachelor party, the one that caused the fight between them.

"Yes, I did a few months back the night we had the bachelor party at the strip club." Now, he remembers. Barney was a bit drunk and he started blurting out these un-Barney like things that night, before things became too hazy and crazy between the two men. He, was talking about all these great things about being married and Robin that in his mind, Ted was so far gone in his drunken messed up mind that he forgot that he even said that. After, that Ted started going on with his own rant and that's when everything blew up between them and a little after that Barney stormed out.

"Oh, right. I remember now. Sorry!" Ted says, a little annoyed but now he remembers the things Barney had said that night.

"So, who is this new girl you're seeing?" Marshall says interrupting this moment between his friends.

"Her name is Zoey. I met her when she was demonstrating the old Arcadian building." Another thing Barney had forgotten about was the new site for the GNB building. He's been so caught up in his father and the baby that he had forgotten about that project.

"Oh right I totally forgot about that. So, tell us more about this girl Ted." Barney says, letting Ted start up again telling them about this girl Zoey he's seeing.

A few minutes later as they were eating and Ted went on and on about Zoey. Barney and Robin decided it was time to tell them their news because that was the main reason for coming here this night. They, want to tell their friends that they found out about the sex of their baby and since it was a good time to tell them they decided to do it now.

"So, we have something we'd like to share with you." Robin announced, ready to share their news with their friends. They are the first ones to find out the sex of their baby, nobody but them know about this yet.

They all turned their attention to Robin when she started to make this announcement wondering what she has to tell them.

"So, we found out last we the sex of our unborn child." She says, slowly rubbing her hand over her tiny baby bump.

"Oh, that's great so what are you having?" Lily asks, she had jumped in excitement about this news but she's genuinely excited and wants to know what her friends are having.

"We...wait for it… are, having a…" Barney, teases not going any further than that.

"Come on Stinson(s) spill it. What are you having?" Lily says, beginning to get overly worked up, she started to hick up trying to find out what her friends are having.

"Okay, we are having a girl." And, everyone started cheering and shouting with excitement over this amazing news.

"Oh, wow that's so awesome." Marshall says, hugging Barney.

"Yeah, we're both really happy about that it's a girl." Barney says sincerely, he's over the moon about this, after their talk earlier today they both eased their minds with the fact that they are having a daughter and both are very happy about that fact.

"I'm so happy for you guys." Ted, says. After everything they went through since Barney and Robin unexpected marriage announcement he had time to process this and come to terms with the fact that Barney and Robin are real. They are happy, and that's what really matters. So, he's genuinely happy that they found each other and are going to have a baby. A baby girl for the matter, he's really happy for them.

"Thanks, Ted we are too." Robin says, they all sit back down after this moment.

The high of the moment didn't die down for too long because soon after that Marshall and Lily made their own announcement.

"You guys wanted to tell us something too, so what's your news?" Robin asks, remembering that Lily and Marshall wanted to tell them something as well but wanted to wait for Ted before making their own announcement.

"Well, you know how we were talking about maybe having a baby?" Lily says, everyone nods their heads remembering that Lily and Marshall had been trying for a couple of months to get pregnant but since his father died things had been complicated between the couple and so they put it off… until, they found out that they are pregnant a month ago.

"Yeah, are you trying to have a baby again?" Ted says, the couple looked around at their friends and both smiled at the same time before making this announcement official.

"We are pregnant." And, the group once again burst into cheers excited that there will be another baby in the gang.

After that, everyone sat back down and enjoyed the rest of the evening talking, eating, drinking and enjoying themselves because it was a long time since they were all together like this. Robin and Lily made plans to go baby shopping, Barney, Ted and Marshall talked about fatherhood and soon everyone got a little tired so after Ted leaves to go upstairs, Barney and Robin, and Marshall and Lily chat a little while longer before Marshall and Lily leave, leaving Barney and Robin alone again at the booth.

"Wow, can you believe it? Marshall and Lily are having a baby. I never thought I would be the one to have a baby before them but it's really great. We're both having babies together, this is so crazy but awesome." Robin says, sipping on the rest of her cider.

"I know, it is awesome. Super awesome. To think we'll be having two kids in this little group. Five years ago I didn't even think I would want to settle down, I was far from what my life turned out to be but I really couldn't be more happier. Being married and having a baby, that is the dream." They both laugh a little at the irony of this but they realize just how far away they were when they met and where they are now, it's amazing how much love had really changed them both. Nothing, can be better than the life they have now.

They go home shortly after this and have a peaceful nights sleep because in the next few months the baby will be here and things will change even more.

* * *

AN: Sorry about mentioning Zoey again, she's already been in the story I didn't realize this till now.


	27. We Get Revenge or Save A Relationship

AN: As mentioned before, I wanted to do some season 6 storylines so this is the continuation of that. Zoey and Ted are dating and the Arcadian storyline is what is in this chapter. After this, I'm moving forward with the baby storyline and B/R becoming parents. I am not going to do much with the storylines in season 7 but I will touch on Robin's job with WWN as the story goes forward. This chapter is a bit boring but I hope you'll like it, there will be more interesting things coming up so stay tuned.

* * *

After, the last five months of stress and overcoming the things that needed closure, things had gone back to normal for Barney and Robin. With, Robin now six months pregnant she and Barney focused on work, after Robin left Come On Get Up New York Robin was quietly looking for a new job but with her pregnancy, bed rest and nothing else to do she spends most of her days on her computer searching for a new job for after the baby is born. However, Barney had been facing yet another battle of his life. First it was his feelings and heartbreak over his breakup with Robin, then it was his friendship with Ted again almost ending over Ted's feelings for his wife, then it was facing his demons over his father leaving him, but now he is facing yet another battle and that is Ted's new girlfriend. Zoey, she wants to save the Arcadian but Barney is the head of the project that is going to put the new GNB head quarters building in The Arcadian's place. Zoey is desperately trying to save it but Barney's boss isn't happy about the protests, so now Barney has to stop the protests but Zoey is making things difficult for him to do his job.

After, months of stress he thought that all the stress he was under would have stopped but it isn't and he is currently fighting to keep his job because with the baby coming he needs his job to be financially secure for the future so he is desperate to find a way to stop Zoey from continuing her protests.

Meanwhile, last month the gang had found out that Marshall's father had passed away. They all went to Minnesota for the funeral and wake causing them to drop everything they were doing. It was a good thing that Barney patched things up with his father, after years of feeling abandoned and resentful, things with his father are good, he even got to know his half sister and brother more in the last couple of months. So, when Marshall's father died he was over his father issues and what had happened after his father left him. Marshall, though didn't take his father's death well, he's been a mess ever since causing him and Lily to fight and her to feel frustrated but now things are slowly getting back to normal for them. But, ever since Zoey divorced her husband The Captain, she and Ted had started seeing each other and now they are dating after they realized they had feelings for each other. However, after they started dating things between Zoey and Barney had become very serious and even spiteful causing some drama in the gang.

"Can, you believe her? She's still wanting to save that damn building but the demolition is still going to happen next week. I can't stop the project, I don't have the authority to do that and now my boss is pissed at me because I suggested to build the new GNB building there and I even asked Ted to build it but now the protesting is pushing the demolition back and if I don't stop this then I might get fired." Barney says, slamming the door behind him as he entered the apartment causing Robin to jump at the sound of the door slamming having her get out of bed to go see what was going on. As she got to the living room Barney went off on a rant to her.

"Oh, Barney I'm sorry. I didn't think this would get so out of hand. I should talk to Ted, maybe he can talk to Zoey and stop the protests." Robin, knew that this feud between her husband and Zoey was getting to the point of revenge, she doesn't want that to happen, she knows her husband well enough to know he will do anything to get this building made but she thinks if this continues things will get worse between them and Zoey and Ted who is also still going to make the new GNB building. It has come to the point of stopping this or things will escalate more between them all.

"I don't know what to do, she's so annoying and this is frustrating. I thought after I handed this project over to Ted he would be more understanding but it seems like he's on Zoey's side and doesn't want to do the building." Robin, was shocked. She thought that this job was Ted's dream but yet another girl is keeping him from achieving his long time dream. She didn't think it would come to this but maybe talking to Ted will help put this feud to rest.

"I will talk to Ted, he will listen to me. We'll get through this, I know how much you wanted to do this project, you were so excited about it when it was brought up and now you and Ted are at each others throats because his girlfriend wants to save a building that is a thousand years old. That's so unfair to both of you, I really didn't think this would get this out of hand but I need to talk to Ted to see what he says, maybe I can talk some sense into him." He looks at her then, Robin has been on his side throughout this ordeal and he is so thankful for her support but he doesn't think Ted will come around, he's so far gone in this relationship that she knows that Ted will be the way he always is when he's in a relationship, he's going to chose the girl over his friends and Robin doesn't want that to happen. They had overcome so many things with Ted just a few months ago and doesn't want this to get more crazy than it is or it's likely that Ted will chose a side and it won't be his friend.

"Thank you, but I don't think Ted will budge on this. I just got off the phone with him, he said he's with Zoey on this and is even protesting with her. I don't get it, this is classic Mosby always choosing women over his friends." It's clear to Robin that he's really upset over this. This isn't just about Zoey, the Arcadian or losing his job this is more of the fact that Ted is choosing yet another women over him.

"Look, maybe it's best to just see where this goes. If, Zoey isn't going to budge on this then maybe it's best to let things unravel for her. Since, GNB is not going to change where the new building will be so maybe you should let GNB deal with this, I don't want you to get involved." He thinks she's right about this, maybe he should wait and see if this blows over but he's worried that this could go on for a long while with no results and then he will continue to get blamed for all the mess with Zoey and The Arcadian. If, he let's this continue it might not end so she thinks maybe talking to Ted is the right way to go about this.

"Still, I'm going to call Ted he will listen to what I have to say hopefully he will and will talk to Zoey so we all can end this feud." She's right, Ted needs to take a step back from romance for a bit and tell Zoey to end this protest, GNB will not move this project but maybe if Ted talks to Zoey and get his side of this maybe this will end so they can all move on.

So, that's what Robin does the next day when Barney's at work. She calls up Ted to see what he thinks about this and get his side on the situation. Robin, hoped that this call will be the start of the end of this and saving of Barney and Ted's friendship.

"Hey, Ted we need to talk." She says, trying to ease into this conversation as best she could.

"Hi, what's up Robin?" He says, he thinks he knows what this call is about but is curious to know why Robin is calling.

"Yeah, listen Ted I get that you think that Zoey is somehow The One and all but you need to seriously tone it down. Barney, is really upset with all of this protesting and yesterday his boss said that if he doesn't put a stop to this protesting he's going to fire him." This, shocked Ted. He didn't think that this Arcadian mess would get this messy.

"What? Barney's going to get fired for this?" He didn't realize just how messed up this feud had gotten maybe he's taking sides, and maybe he isn't understanding of the issue here yet. But, getting this to the point of getting Barney fired is a bit too far.

"He's the head of the project, he's the one who suggested the space where the building you're supposed to be building is going to go, and it's going to be in that space no matter what. Barney said that they are not changing the new buildings spot. So, if this feud doesn't end it's likely that he's going to get fired. That can't happen. We are about to have a baby, we need the money and I'm currently not working. If this continues and he gets fired we won't have the money for the next months. So, you need to end this once and for all. Talk to Zoey, she needs to step back and stop the protesting so your building, your dream can still be built." She's right he thinks, they all had gone too far in this feud and it needs to come to an end.

"You're right, this does needs to end. I will talk to Zoey." It's a relief for her that Ted is taking this seriously because if this gets anymore worse than it is it won't end and Barney will get fired for something he really has no control over Robin can't have that happen so things need to end.

"Thank you, Ted I'm grateful that you finally came around this needs to end for good." She says before hanging up, she's thankful that he's taking this seriously because if this continues any further Barney will get fired, this needs to end before things get more worse.

After, hanging up Barney had come home later that night hoping that Robin talked to Ted. He wasn't able to call her like he usually does during lunch but he was busy so he was worried that she didn't call Ted like she promised him earlier this morning. His boss and the CEO of the company is not changing their minds on where the new building will go, he tried to get them to change their minds but they aren't so the only thing to do is hope that Ted comes through so this feud can end.

"So, how did things go with Ted?" Barney asks as soon as he stepped through the door hoping that Robin did what she had to do to end this feud so he can keep his job. He worried all day about this so he hoped that she got through to Ted for him and for them.

They are having a baby in three months they needed the money more now than ever and with Robin out of work they can't really afford for both of them to not work. This, feud has gone on for three months now and it's only getting worse it needs to end.

"It went well, Ted said he's going to talk to Zoey so hopefully he can get through to her so we can all move on, your friendship will stay in tact, and Ted can build his building. This, feud has gotten to the point of no return so it needs to end because I can't handle all of this drama and stress." Robin, had been sitting on the couch when he came home and right away he wanted to know what happened with Robin's phone call to Ted and had hoped all day that she can finally get Ted to stop the protesting so everyone can be happy and not let things get more heated.

"Thank you. Sorry, about not calling today I was busy in a conference call and couldn't call. How was your day besides talking some sense into Ted?" Robin, is currently on bed rest, doctors orders. So, she can't really do much besides go online looking for a job, eat, stand on her feet to shower for about 10 minutes, go to the bathroom and walk around for only 30 minutes during the day so she's currently not really doing anything but being bored, with all the drama lately it's slightly stressing her out and she can't be stressed so it's a good thing that this will hopefully come to an end soon.

"Not much, I've been looking for a new job for after the baby is born but I'm coming up empty because everything out there that I can do is hiring right away so I can't interview due to being pregnant." He feels bad that for someone who lived her life to the fullest and was always on the go she couldn't do things she used to do before getting pregnant. But now she can't do much even though she still can do regular things during the day while he's at work, on the weekends they usually spent time together but since he isn't there during the week Robin is usually bored with nothing to do but going online.

"You'll find something, concentrating on the baby is more important but you're wonderful at your job so I'm sure you'll find something after the baby is born." She just smiles, it's a good feeling that they are married, they're partners and have been going through so much in the last eight months. It's a good feeling to be on each others side. Ever since they got married they had faced many things and in three months they will be facing parenthood something both never wanted until Robin got pregnant.

After, a while sitting and talking they order dinner but then the phone rings putting their quiet evening to a halt.

"It's Ted." Robin says, holding her cell phone in her hand telling Barney who was calling.

"I hope this is a good call and not a bad call." Barney responds in a quiet tone hoping that Ted has done his side of the deal and talked to Zoey, he hoped this call will be the end to all this feuding.

"Yeah, Ted. What's up?" Robin says, bracing herself for what Ted wants.

"So, what'd he say?" Barney asks, as soon as Robin got off the phone.

"He and Zoey got into a fight, it seems they broke up." Barney did not see this coming, he thought that Zoey could find a way to at least step down from her protesting and be reasonable but it seems that she isn't changing her mind on this.

"Wow, I did not see that coming." He says out loud shocked that this feud broke up Ted and Zoey just because she can't have this building get blown up.

"He also said that she isn't going to stop the protesting so it seems like she isn't going to budge on this." She says, placing a hand on his leg so that he knows whatever does happen next she is there for him no matter what.

"I'm sorry, Barney I know this project is something you really wanted to happen. I don't think Zoey's changing her mind on this, I'm not sure what will happen next but I think it's time we officially put an end to this once and for all." He looks at her wondering what she has on her mind that can stop the protesting and this on going battle with Zoey but the way she's looking at him he knows she is really upset not only for him on his behalf and because Zoey's not going to be the first to end this so it's going to be up to her to fix this so Barney can keep his job, he and Ted can keep their friendship and her and Barney can have the money they need for their child.

"What do you mean?" She loves a challenge just like her husband does so this might just work. Her plan needs to work so this can finally be over once and for all.

"Well..." she leans into him with an evil smile.

"I love you so damn much." He says once he learned what Robin's plan was. She just smiles brightly and kisses him.

The plan was to get Zoey to stop her protests by discovering more of her background. Since, Robin had been bored lately with nothing to do because of her pregnancy she is bed bound for the next three months, and because she can't really walk around much. Barney has to carry out the plan himself which Barney agreed to right away after she explained her plan to him. Barney, will need to find every and all information he can on Zoey and why she's so determined to save The Arcadian. Robin, thinks there's something more there with the reason why Zoey's trying to save this building and they are going to find out so they can put an end to this feud.

"You'll never guess why Zoey is so determined to save this building." Barney says as soon as he came through the door announcing to Robin that he found out the real reason why she is trying so hard to save a building that is going to be demolished anyway, no matter what she does to try to save it, it will still be demolished. Now, that Barney knows the reason behind Zoey trying to save this building he knows just how to finally end this battle so they all can move on and GNB will still get to build their new head quarters.

"What?" Robin, had been sitting on the couch watching TV when he came in shouting that he knows how to finally put a stop to this protesting.

"Zoey, lived there when she was a child." Shocked, Robin didn't think that the reason Zoey wants to save this building is because she lived there as a child. Maybe, this is all about memories which would be precious to her, meaningful. So, maybe she's trying to save it because it means something to her.

"Huh, I did not see that coming. Does Ted know?" She asks, wondering if Ted knew before he and Zoey broke up the real reason why Zoey wants to save this building she once grew up in.

"Apparently, yes. Before, they broke up when they got into that fight she had mentioned it because he wanted to know the reason she wants to save the building. So, before they broke up they talked about protesting together and that's when and why it was brought up but it didn't save their relationship from crashing. I talked to Ted earlier and he told me this story, but then he was being typical Ted and thinking breaking up with her was a mistake." This, also shocked Robin. She had no idea why Ted and Zoey broke up, she never asked and he never said the reason but this shocked her because she could see Ted really liked this girl.

"Wow, this is some story. I'm speechless. So, are you going to move forward with the plan or should we just not go through with it?" She asks, wondering if now that they know the full story on why Zoey trying to save the building she thinks maybe fighting to get rid of it is wrong.

"I don't know. In one way, I feel sorry for her. And I feel bad that she and Ted broke up. But, in another way, GNB isn't going to change their minds on the location of the new building so it looks like we still need to go on with this plan." She, thinks he might be right. This could go on for a long while more and never end, so going through with the plan will finally put an end to this drama. Now, that Zoey and Ted are done, there is nothing standing in the way of him building his building and GNB doesn't have to change the location even if they won't change it anyway.

"We're going to have to end this once and for all so we're following through with this plan even though I feel bad for her. This is Ted's dream, she almost prevented him from doing his job, something he's dreamed all his life to do. But, now he gets to build the building and achieve his life long dream." She's proud of him, Barney has really grown so much since they got married and even though this is a bit mean the plan will continue so they can finally end this.

So, that's what they did within the following week. Barney put the rest of the plan into action, going to one of Zoey's current protests, with the information he found on her. He was originally going to spray paint, tepee and egg the building for revenge. But, because of what he found out he decided it's best just to go to her in person without any revenge involved and confront her. He hoped that she will step aside from protesting so they can end this feud once and for all.

"What do you want Stinson?" Zoey, had been protesting for the last hour which Barney knew before hand so he timed this out in the right way hoping that revenge won't be something he needs to to.

"I found out some things. About you, and I was hoping we could talk." Barney says, he knew a revenge plot and being mean about this was the wrong way to go so he came to talk, so a one-on-one talk with Zoey can hopefully get them come to a reasonable ending for this on going feud.

"Not, ever. You will never get me to stop this protesting and never will." She says rolling her eyes, he rolls his but he still doesn't back down from trying to get through to her.

"I think you would want to think twice about that. After all, I know everything about you now." Barney says waving the papers he has on her in her face.

"I don't care. This building will be saved, and nobody's and nothing's going to change that." He was hoping to be nice about this with her but it seems as though she isn't going to back down so he needs to go to plan B.

"I think you will stop this after all you only want to save this building because you lived here. It is old and abandoned, it is coming down no matter what you say. Tomorrow, we are blowing this up even if you move into it, it will be gone so I'm sorry but this game of yours is officially over." He says, dropping the papers in front of her and walking away leaving Zoey standing there, she smugly thought she won. However, the next day they were ready to rid of the building she held so dear.

The, building did finally come down and Zoey despite not backing down still protested by herself, mourning the building she once lived in and wanted to desperately save.

After, this Ted and Zoey went there separate ways but one day two months later they ran into each other again. They got back together for a while but officially did break up realizing they weren't right for each other, they finally moved on and Ted finally did make the new GNB building. Barney, meanwhile, saved his own career and kept his job and Barney and Robin welcomed a baby girl into the world but that's three months away.

"I'm really proud of you Barney. I know this was hard for you to do but it had to be done. And, somehow Ted knew that Zoey was not going to back down. But, this feud is now over for good and we can now all move on." Robin, knew that taking down that building was hard on Barney. He didn't realize how much the building meant to many people but in the end the building was going to be demolished even though he never meant to cause any trouble. Zoey, made the trouble by starting this feud but in the end she gave in and stepped aside.

"Well, some good came out of this. Ted gets to make his building and dream come true and we can have the money we need for our daughter." She just smiles and leans in to kiss him.

"We make a good team, but I'm so glad this is all over." He smiles realizing that even if things got too heated, he still has Robin by his side in whatever situation they get into in the future.


End file.
